Love is Soundless
by x.MyrtenasterRose.x
Summary: Love comes in many forms. It can take multiple shapes. It can rage loud like a tumultuous storm, or can strike in a silent fury. Love can heal. It can soothe the soul. It can be more powerful than any medicine, or more beneficial than any therapy. But can it unite two people unaware of its prowess, yet perhaps in the most dire need? [White Rose. mAU. Cover art by 2013ann on Tumblr]
1. Chapter I

**EDIT: Chapters 1 - 5 revised 6/18/16**

* * *

.:Love is Soundless:.

* * *

 **Chapter I**

"And don't forget your final essay is due in just two months! I know it may seem like a long way away, but remember, children, it is worth thirty-five percent of your grade in this class, and I want it no shorter than fifteen pages!"

There was a collective groan throughout the class among all the scraping of chairs and shuffling of papers as their teacher's voice called out over the sound of the final bell. Weiss simply hid a small smile at her fellow classmate's detest; they whined about every little thing, truly. Still, while she prided herself on having the highest grade in the class, she too bemoaned this final assignment. She may succeed at academics, but that didn't mean she leapt at the chance to write a fifteen-paged paper.

Still, you wouldn't see her openly complaining. She had an image to uphold, after all.

After a quick stop at her locker, Weiss began heading out to the student parking lot. At the main entrance, she found her best friend, Blake Belladonna, waiting for her as per usual.

"Hey, Weiss," the dark-haired girl greeted. "How was your final class?"

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Same old, same old. Did I mention our final in that class is a paper?"

"The fifteen-paged one, or the one worth over thirty percent of your grade?"

"They're one in the same!" Weiss cried exasperatedly. "Can you believe it?"

Blake chuckled as the pair slid inside Weiss's silver BMW. "Since when are you one to complain about schoolwork, Weiss?"

Weiss huffed, tossing her backpack in Blake's lap in retaliation.

"Since it's the second-to-last month of my senior year, and I just don't give a damn anymore!"

"Coming from you? That's unheard of." Grinning, Blake reached over to rest the back of her palm against Weiss's forehead. "You sure you're not falling ill? Wouldn't want to miss graduation."

Swatting her hand away, Weiss started up the car. "Stop it, you. Perhaps I'm just feeling a bit overwhelmed."

"Don't I know the feeling…" Blake grumbled. "Just be lucky you don't have my physics class. Our final is one-hundred-fifty multiple choice _plus_ a small essay."

"You know I'd take tests over papers any day," Weiss mumbled back.

"That I do," Blake laughed lightly again. Pulling out her phone, she asked, "You heading to the Home?"

"It's Friday, isn't it? Don't I always?"

"And tell me again why your parents have had you working there for the past three years when they themselves barely even make an occasional appearance?" Blake rolled her eyes.

"Blake, we talk about this every Friday," Weiss sighed. "I have to go. Mother and father will be wanting a report and they—."

"They want one day for you to own the Home," Blake finished with a breath of her own. "I know. That still doesn't mean you need to bear all this weight in addition to schoolwork, especially given the time of year. If you don't feel like going, don't."

Stopped at a red light at the moment, Weiss took a minute to glance down at her lap, the red and brown plaid uniform skirt staring back at her.

"I have to go," she whispered. "Father will be wanting to know how things are, and he believes this is the best way for me to learn the business."

Blake scoffed and said, "If he wants you to learn this so badly, why is he never here to teach you himself?"

A half-hearted icy glare from Weiss had Blake roll her eyes.

"Come _on_ , Weiss. You've been damn near running the place on your own for the better part of the year. How much slack have they even given you?"

"Blake…"

Raising her hands in a sign of peace, Blake surrendered. "Fine. I tried." Eyes softening before looking to Weiss again, she added, "Do you want me to come with you?"

Weiss deliberated the offer for only a moment before shaking her head.

"I'll probably just do some paperwork primarily. Maybe visit with one or two patients, but nothing too strenuous."

"Don't say I never try."

Weiss chuckled. "I never do."

After dropping Blake off at her job at a corner bookstore, Weiss pulled in to a large lot which accommodated an even larger building thirty minutes later. Parking in the spot designated for her and her parents, Weiss shut off the engine before slumping back in her seat. Staring at the letters emblazoned on the building before her, she sighed.

 _Schnee Home and Rehabilitation Center_.

Glancing at her phone for the time, Weiss saw it was a quarter past three. At least Roland's therapy session would be ending soon. Maybe she would just visit with him for a while.

Roland was a seven year-old boy who was one of many patients being cared for here at her family's business. A center dedicated to the care of the mentally ill, it was top-of-the-line, state-of-the-art, and the best in the nation. While most of the facility was strictly outpatient therapy or rehab, there were two smaller wings which held patients twenty-four seven. One wing housed the residents—those who suffered so critically from their illness they couldn't function on their own—and one was an inpatient hospital wing—holding mainly those under suicide watch, or those who needed to be under watch for other reasons.

Luckily, Roland only had to come here once a week for therapy to help treat his ADHD. He and his family were under the care of Dr Ozpin—the head doctor of the facility—and since Weiss was at the Home so much she was honestly surprised she was never confused for a patient, she had come to befriend several regular patients or residents.

Her father wanted Weiss here three days a week, mostly working in his office and handling the accounting and other miscellaneous paperwork, yet Weiss always managed to skimp out on those duties and visit with patients more often than not.

Still, that didn't mean she always enjoyed these trips. Some days were worse than others. A schizophrenic may have an episode and lash out at either the staff or themselves; a patient with depression may be refusing to get out of bed and care for themselves; one time a patient with an anger management problem had even lashed out at Weiss because she had unknowingly intruded into his "space."

Still, as always, she hardened her resolve, locked any fears deep inside, and got out of the car, working almost on autopilot as she pulled open the front door. Walking up to the front desk strictly from second nature, Weiss began signing herself in, simply so her father would know she had been here were he to ever check.

"Good afternoon, Miss Schnee," the secretary, Glynda Goodwitch, greeted her.

"Good afternoon, ma'am," Weiss replied. "I'll be in father's office if you need me."

Glynda smiled softly as she nodded. "Very well. Let me know if you need anything."

A small smile flickered across Weiss's face as she nodded slightly before stepping away. Walking passed the common room, she peered inside to see if anyone she knew was out and about. This was the area where family members could visit relatives staying here, or where residents could just come and relax outside their rooms if permitted. Waving to a few familiar faces, she continued her stride past before stopping in front of a locked door, a golden plaque with the single word, _Schnee_ , inscribed.

Weiss quickly got to work, checking and returning any phone calls and emails regardless of what they were about. The things she wasn't quite sure how to deal with she made notes to ask her father later before setting them aside for another day. As she logged in to the computer, her eyes trailed over to the lone folder icon on the desktop.

The folder which held every patient's file.

The folder which was guarded by a password even she didn't know.

Weiss didn't know why that made her as anxious as it did.

She forced herself to deal with any finances since her last visit—which actually hadn't been since last week, but she couldn't let her father catch wind of that—as swiftly as possible, and was actually proud of herself when she finished in relatively quick timing. So quick, in fact, that she still had a few minutes to spare until Roland would be out of therapy, should she want to stay and see him.

Deciding she would, yet not wanting to stay inside the stifling office—Weiss always felt her father's presence looming over her whenever she was stuck in here—she headed back out to the common room and chose a couch at random. Pulling out her phone, she brought up her assignment for her psychology class; the one in which the fifteen-paged paper was soon to be due. They were supposed to write a research paper about any psychological disorder they desired. While it sounded simple, the criteria they had to meet was something else. They had to make use of ten outside sources, two of which had to be people.

Weiss knew she had it pretty easy, as she could simply choose any one person in this building and use them and their doctor as her first-person resources, yet she was still stumped over what disorder to do it on. She knew she didn't want to do it on Roland and ADHD. Since it was more of a common disorder, she thought she should save it for those students who didn't have ready access to the variety she did.

Also, she was stumped because she wasn't too keen on interviewing a person she didn't know too well about why they were here.

Wasn't her teacher aware how awkward that would be?

She was eventually pulled from her "brainstorming" when a pair of black and white Vans came into view before her. Looking away from her phone and trailing her eyes upwards from the shoes, Weiss came face to face with a young girl.

She was wearing a pair of black jean shorts from which long, milky legs eventually poured into her shoes, one of which was toeing the ground anxiously. Her top half was covered by an overly large red hoodie, the strings being fiddled with nervously, wrapping around small, agile fingers over and over. The most noticeable feature about this girl, however, was her eyes. A peculiar, yet stunning silver bore into Weiss's own baby blue, filled with such innocence and emotion Weiss was overcome. Her hair was dark with a reddish hue, the tips almost completely red. She was looking at Weiss with a curious expression, head canted slightly to the side as Weiss was observed in turn.

"Um, hello?" Weiss eventually remembered to speak.

The girl's eyes brightened at Weiss's acknowledgement before she waved back, a small smile now lighting her face.

"Can I help you?"

The girl opened her mouth to say something before she caught sight of something behind Weiss. Her eyes flashed with fear as she went still.

"Miss Weiss! Miss Weiss!"

Craning her neck, Weiss saw Roland running at her, his mop of unruly black curls bouncing madly. Before she could react, the child had vaulted over the back of the couch, landing with an "oomf"—whether that came from Roland or herself, Weiss wasn't sure—in her lap.

"I missed you! Why weren't you here earlier this week at all? I've been askin', but no one knew either, so I got kinda scared, but I know you go to that big, fancy school so you're probably busy with that, huh? But guess what? Therapy was fun! Ozpin had me doin' fun activities, and he and my parents agree I'm gettin' better at payin' attention! Who's that?"

When Weiss's mind finally caught up to Roland's onslaught of words, she looked back up at the girl who had become rooted in place since his interruption. Before she could say anything, or reassure the frightened look on the girl's face, she quickly pulled her hood over her head and darted to the chair she must have been sitting in beforehand and curled into a tight ball. Silver eyes peered out cautiously and Weiss locked gazes with her.

 _I'm sorry_ , Weiss mouthed to her. The girl just curled tighter within herself, hiding away more.

"What's wrong with her?" Roland asked then, still not having moved from Weiss's lap.

Weiss fixed him with a stern look. "Roland, what have your parents and I taught you about interrupting? She was here first, yet you chased her off. What do you say?"

Brown eyes flickering down at entwining hands, Roland looked back up over Weiss's shoulders at the girl still huddled in a ball feet away.

"I'm sorry!" he called.

Weiss didn't turn around again to see if the apology made any difference or not, instead choosing to roll her eyes and flick the child's forehead gently.

"Dolt," she mumbled affectionately.

Roland just giggled before wrapping Weiss in a big hug. "I missed you!" he cried again.

"I missed you too," she admitted. "So, I know therapy went well, but how has the rest of your week been? How's school?"

Roland's eyes lit up, always eager to share anything and everything with Weiss, or anyone for that matter. Roland chattered on to her for a half hour or so, until his parents came into the common room, accompanied by Ozpin, and called him over to go home. Giving Weiss one final crushing hug, he bounded from her lap before zipping over to his parents. Weiss nodded kindly to his parents as she made eye contact with them before they turned to leave, Roland giving one last hearty wave before departing.

Letting out a breath—dealing with Roland's ceaseless energy was such a chore sometimes, no matter how much she loved the kid—Weiss gathered her things before heading over to Ozpin herself.

"So, Miss Schnee," he greeted, "I assume we haven't gone into the negative since your last checkup?"

Weiss huffed, none too amused at the doctor's attempt at humor. He asked this almost every week.

"No, sir," she quipped in reply, her nerves twitching at the man's grin. He always knew just how to push her buttons, and seemed to derive some kind of twisted pleasure from it, much to Weiss's disapproval.

Still, as her mind flashed an image of red and silver, she perked up, looking back to the doctor.

"Sir, by any chance, would you happen to know if someone here was new?"

Ozpin looked thoughtful for a moment. "I may. I'm afraid I don't know all our residents, but a fair share of them are under my care. Who are you talking about?"

Weiss spun, searching for the girl in red.

Only the chair she had retreated to upon Roland's entry was now vacant. Weiss hadn't even seen her leave.

"She was sitting in that chair over there," Weiss explained. "I don't recall ever seeing her before, but she was wearing a red hoodie. She came over to me while I was waiting for Roland, but when he came over, she ran."

"I'm afraid I don't know who you're talking about," Ozpin said regrettably, though there was a look in his eyes that made Weiss think differently.

"I just don't recall ever seeing her around before."

"Well, this is a large facility, Miss Schnee," Ozpin added. "I don't expect you to know the names and faces of every patient here."

"Yet my father still does," Weiss mumbled bitterly. She missed Ozpin's sympathetic smile directed her way.

"Tell you what, I'll keep an eye out for her, and let you know if I see her. Sound good?"

"I would appreciate it, sir," Weiss nodded. "I just would like to apologize for Roland scaring her off. I had him apologize himself, but feel I should as well."

"Maybe by this time next week, this will have all sorted itself out," Ozpin suggested. "I wouldn't worry about it though, Miss Schnee; you have enough on your plate as is, I'm sure."

 _You're right about that, at least,_ Weiss grumbled to herself. Externally, however, she smiled and replied, "Thank you, sir. See you next week."

Signing out, Weiss made her way back to her car, a small smile on her face, and the weight upon her shoulders alleviating until next week.

Several stories above, a pair of intrigued silver eyes kept watch from their window until Weiss's car turned a corner and disappeared.


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter II**

The next week passed by uneventfully for Weiss. School was pretty much a drag—aside from fencing practice Monday, which she always honestly enjoyed—and she had zipped in and out of the home Wednesday at the request of her father to keep a lookout for an "important email" which had yet to come. Before she knew it, she was walking back into the Home again that Friday for her weekly bout of work. Going through all the mundane routines she hated with vigor, Weiss spun idly in her father's chair once finished.

Figuring why stay longer than she had to, she opted to leave with one final check of the company's email.

Still no "important message."

Weiss dragged herself out of the office, and was halfway past the common room when she perked up, peering into the large room. A small spark of hope flickered in the back of her mind as she wished to see a flash of red. When her search proved fruitless, she couldn't help sagging her shoulders in mild defeat.

She had really been hoping to apologize to that girl today.

Turning to leave with one last resigned sigh in disappointment, Weiss nearly collided into Pyrrha, one of the many nurses on staff at the Home. Two years older than Weiss, Pyrrha worked part time while she worked on her psychology degree at Beacon University, the most prestigious college in the city of Vale, and where Weiss knew she was headed upon her graduation from Signal High.

Everyone at the home loved Pyrrha, patients and employees alike. She was caring like a mother, sympathetic like a friend, but a hard worker like any employee of the Schnees was expected to be. Weiss considered her her best friend in the facility, second only to Glynda.

"Oh, Weiss!" Pyrrha exclaimed as they bumped each other, trying to wrangle the folders in her arms back in order. "I'm sorry; I didn't see you approaching."

Weiss waved off her concern. "It's no problem. I was distracted myself, actually."

"Are you heading out for the day?" The tone in Pyrrha's voice made Weiss pause rather than just quickly answer yes.

"Is there something you needed?" she asked instead.

Pyrrha smiled, glad Weiss had picked up on her underlying question.

"I do, actually," she replied. "I figured you wouldn't mind, since it involves that little boy you've seem to take to."

"Roland?" Weiss asked, her stomach churning as her mind immediately went to all worse case scenarios. "He's okay, isn't he?"

Pyrrha laughed slightly, Weiss's concern amusing apparently.

"He's perfectly fine. However, his parents had to drop him off for his therapy today instead of joining him, and since he and Ozpin finished early, he's in need of company until his parents can come get him."

"Oh." Weiss breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, next time lead with that. You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Pyrrha chuckled again. "My apologies, Weiss."

After a playful eye roll from Weiss, Pyrrha led her to her small office upstairs, where Roland was sitting on a stool and playing a game on her scroll.

"Look who I managed to find!" the nurse exclaimed jovially.

Roland looked up, squealed, and dropped the scroll—thankfully on the desk and not the floor—before he was latched to Weiss's legs not unlike a koala.

"Miss Weiss! Miss Weiss!" he shouted, his customary greeting to Weiss every single time.

Letting Pyrrha know she had it from here, the redhead left the two of them to tend to her other duties. Weiss looked back to Roland after her departure, the boy looking back at her expectantly, an adorable grin plastered on his face.

"What are we gonna do, Miss Weiss?"

Weiss chuckled. "How many times have I told you to just call me Weiss, Roland?"

"Mommy and Daddy always call you that though, and my parents are always right, you know."

"Well, at least they taught you well." Suddenly, an idea came to her and she smiled. "Roland, do you like music?"

The little boy shook his head vigorously then. "Yeah! Mommy and Daddy let me listen to the radio all the time in the car! They say it helps me with paying attention, 'cause I used to get really bored with songs really fast, but now I can listen to the whole song most of the time!"

"Good, then this will help," Weiss stated. "Come on."

Roland followed her eagerly down to the first floor. After they passed the common room though, Roland stepped up to Weiss and tugged on her sleeve.

"Where are we going, Miss Weiss?" he asked, looking around the hallway nervously. "Mommy and Daddy never let me wander past the common room."

Weiss just looked down at him with a gentle smile. "It's a surprise."

Like any young child, Roland's eyes lit up at that, and, grabbing Weiss's hand, his excitement quickly bubbled once more.

Soon enough, they came to a closed door. Looking at the boy next to her, Weiss inclined her head to the plaque beside the door.

 _Music Room_.

Gasping, Roland quickly opened the door, the automatic lights registering the movement and soon illuminating the large room they had entered. It was empty aside from the lone object sitting in the center of the space: a gleaming, white, grand piano flashing brilliantly under the fluorescent lights.

"I didn't know this was here!" Roland exclaimed, dashing over to the piano and sliding onto the stool. He ran his finger lightly down the keys, not pressing hard enough to induce any noise.

"We don't advertise it much, seeing as there's only one instrument here for the time being," Weiss explained. "I keep trying to convince Father to add to this room, but…"

 _He doesn't think this is worth his money_ , she finished internally, bitterly.

"Do you play?" Roland then asked her while trying to reach the pedals at the bottom from his spot on the bench. "I always wanted to learn the guitar. Mommy says maybe when I'm older and can pay attention longer."

"I bet you'd be a good guitarist," Weiss told him honestly, smiling as she slid on to the seat next to him. "But yes, I do play. I thought you'd like to hear. Music always put me at ease, and it's a great way to pass the time."

"Okay! I'd love to listen! Thank you, Miss Weiss!"

Weiss had to stop herself from asking for any requests, realizing Roland probably only listened to popular radio hits, most of which she couldn't easily recreate on the piano. So, she decided to play her favorite song: Beethoven's "Moonlight Sonata."

She watched Roland out of the corner of her eye the entire time she played, having memorized the song long ago, and was proud of him when the boy only got distracted two or three times. For the most part, his eyes never left the movement of her fingers. She would need to make sure she let his parents know.

For the next half hour, Weiss entertained Roland with her musical prowess. The boy was completely enamored, and Weiss always basked in the opportunity to show off her talent. Having been taught how to play from a very young age, Weiss had loved it since day one. She could play all day without tiring, flowing effortlessly from one song into another. Her older sister, Winter, had been taught too, but she had always been more keen on _listening_ to music rather than playing. Sitting here and playing for Roland, Weiss remembered all the times it was Winter sitting next to her listening to her play, before she had gone off to enlist in the army. Still, for Winter's birthday last year and the past Christmas, Weiss had sent her sister CDs of her newest songs, and each time, Winter would call her up and exclaim how much Weiss had improved, how much she loved the CDs, and how proud she was of her little sister.

Weiss found solace in music, and she wanted nothing more than for others to find the same comfort in it.

Soon enough, however, Pyrrha came to retrieve them, stating Roland's parents were at the front to pick him up. Roland refused to go anywhere, however, until Weiss promised him she'd play for him again soon. Having placating him, Weiss followed him and Pyrrha out and back towards the common room and, subsequently, the front desk.

To this day she doesn't know why, yet something made her look over her shoulder after leaving the music room.

And her eyes widened.

There, peering around the doorframe from the room next to where she had just been, curious silver eyes sparkled, a small red-clad shoulder poking out as well. Upon realizing she had been caught, the girl took off running down the hallway in the opposite direction. Weiss couldn't help the flip of her heart as the girl looked back with a big smile, a look of awe on her face and directed fully at Weiss.

Just who _was_ this girl?

The thought remained with her the entire way back to the common area where she gave Roland a hug goodbye, while she gathered up her things to leave, said goodbye to Glynda, and headed out to the parking lot. Sticking her keys in the ignition, Weiss leaned back in the car seat, her delicate eyebrows knitting together.

Next week, she resolved; next week she would find out who this girl was.


	3. Chapter III

**Chapter III**

Weiss went to chew on her lip as she turned the engine off, reclining back in the plush leather seats of her BMW. Glancing out the windshield at the sign posted before her, her stomach rolled with anxiety.

 _Spot designated for Schnee family members ONLY_

It was a Tuesday afternoon, and she found herself back in front of Schnee Home. Roland wouldn't be coming in for therapy today, it wasn't a day her father expected her to clock in some hours, and none of the staff would be expecting her.

Of course, she wasn't here for any of the above, she reminded herself while continuing to gnaw on her bottom lip. A picture of silver eyes, a shy smile, and a red hoodie flashed through her mind, and Weiss sighed. Thoughts of the mystery girl had tormented her all weekend, never ceasing to invade Weiss's thoughts even in sleep. By Monday morning she was going crazy, and the only reason she hadn't shown up yesterday was because she had fencing practice after school.

Still, sitting out here in the lot now, only several feet from the building in which the mystery girl resided, Weiss began to second-guess herself.

Did she just walk in and ask to see this girl? She didn't even know her name! What was she supposed to do, ask Glynda if she could see the girl in a red hoodie with silver eyes like it was a totally normal question? Sure, she may get somewhere by using her last name; and hell, everyone who worked at the Home knew she was a Schnee just by looking at her, but Weiss didn't want to resort to that; she never did. Even though Glynda was like a second mother to Weiss, never treating her like she did her parents and always caring for Weiss as her own person, Weiss still found she couldn't ask this of Glynda.

She knew all about patient confidentiality firsthand. There were things she couldn't ask about Roland, or any other patient who resided there. If the patient wished to break that contract, they could, but never under coercion by anyone and only of their own volition. There were laws that kept any random stranger from walking into the Home and speaking to any patient on a whim, and for good reason.

Still, part of herself kept urging her there was no harm in trying. Maybe the girl would even be hanging around the lounge like she had the first time and there would be no need for Glynda to even get involved. Weiss could just walk in and act like she was grabbing something from her father's office and sneak a peek on her way by. The Schnees were never required to sign in when they visited, but Weiss always did to keep up appearances that she was like any other visitor. She hated special treatment.

Yet now it would come in handy.

Maybe.

Weiss huffed and smacked the steering wheel before acting in favor of her gut and getting out of the car. Better to at least _act_ like she knew what she was doing before anyone started asking questions.

Still, butterflies quickly swarmed her stomach as soon as she walked inside the building, nearly turning tail and running when she saw Glynda glance up out of habit and meet her eye.

"Oh, Weiss!" she spoke, surprise of course evident in her voice. "What brings you by today?"

"Father asked me to drop by and pick something up from his office," Weiss replied, somehow managing to keep her voice level. "I'll just be in and out."

Glynda nodded. "Very well."

Flashing a smile, Weiss walked away from the front desk with haste. Only when she was further down the hall where she knew she'd be out of Glynda's line of sight did she slow ever so carefully. Peering to her left, Weiss roved her eyes around the common room, the French doors luckily wide open, making it all the more easier to observe. After several lookovers, Weiss's stomach dropped.

There was no distinguishable flash of red. No small form cuddled up in one of the chairs. No intriguing silver eyes peering curiously at her.

Shoulders slumping, Weiss continued down the hall to her father's office. She needed to at least make it _seem_ like she had actually needed something. Unlocking the door, she stepped inside before shutting it and leaning against the cool wood.

 _Now what_? she thought. _If I'm so set in apologizing, it seems like my only option is to speak to Glynda. That, or just wait until I run into her again, most likely with Roland in the vicinity. Not so sure I want another repeat of the first time…_

Weiss continued to go over her options while she grabbed a manila folder from her father's desk before paper-clipping some papers together to put inside. That looked official enough, right?

 _Why am I so worried about this? I don't need to justify coming in here, I basically own the damn place. I sure as hell am around a lot more than mother and father ever are, that's for sure._

Walking back to the front desk, her grip on the folder tightened as she approached Glynda once more.

Screw it; she was asking.

"Get what you needed?" Glynda questioned once she stood in front of her.

Weiss sighed. "Kind of. I was…hoping I'd run into one of the residents here, and I didn't. I'm not…overstepping my bounds by asking to speak to her, am I?"

Glynda simply smiled, knowing how big of deal it was to Weiss to not use her power to get what she wanted.

"Of course not, Weiss," she told her. "Who are you looking for?"

Weiss glanced nervously down at the guest book. "That's the thing," she mumbled. "I…don't exactly know her name. She came over to me the first time two weeks ago, but before she could say anything, Roland came over and I think his exuberance might have scared her off. Then, last Friday I spotted her listening to me play the piano, but she took off on her own this time before I could say anything. I just…want to apologize for Roland chasing her away, and…introduce myself."

"Hmm." Glynda pushed her glasses up her nose before asking, "Well, what did she look like? If she frequents the lounge quite often, I may know her name."

"Well, she looks really young; younger than me, even," Weiss began recalling from her memory. "She had short dark hair that maybe looked like it had red highlights? She was wearing a big red hoodie both times I saw her, but the most striking feature of hers I recall were her eyes. They were silver. I've never seen that color before."

Weiss wasn't sure whether she liked the smile Glynda was giving her or not.

"Turns out, I do know who you are referring to," she said. "Her name is Ruby Rose."

"Ruby?" Weiss tested the name on her tongue before a small smile broke across her face. She giggled. "It suits her, from what I've seen."

Glynda laughed along as well. "Yes, red certainly does seem to be her favorite color. We actually had to buy her another hoodie because she refuses to wear anything else, and that can pose a problem when we have to wash it."

"I bet." Pausing, Weiss then asked meekly, "May I see her?"

A somber look flashed in Glynda's eyes then, and Weiss felt her heartbeat speed up. What did that look mean?

"I…suppose. Just, please bare in mind that Miss Rose is incredibly shy," the woman informed. "Don't take any of her actions to heart."

"O-Okay."

Quirking another smile, Glynda picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Pyrrha? Yes, it's Glynda. Could you please bring Miss Rose down to the lounge when you get a chance? She has a visitor. …Thank you."

Weiss waited with baited breath as Glynda hung up.

"She'll be down in a minute."

Smiling, Weiss nodded. "Thank you."

Glynda kept her eyes on Weiss as the heiress walked into the lounge. The elder woman hoped her gut feeling wouldn't fail her.

Sitting down at a table that faced the door patients were always led from upstairs through, Weiss anxiously awaited Ruby's arrival. Yet she wouldn't deny she was a bit nervous. She was actually doing this. She was actually here to see a complete stranger.

In hopes to calm her nerves, Weiss grabbed a spare pencil that was laying nearby and opened the folder she still carried, beginning a random doodle to pass the time.

Not long after, she heard the door open and froze.

"Come on, Ruby," she heard Pyrrha coax. "Go say hi to your visitor."

Leveling her breathing, Weiss forced herself to look up. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears as she watched a small figure clad in red shuffle through the door. Her head was down, attention fixed on the floor as she passed Pyrrha.

"Oh," the nurse exclaimed as she finally noticed Weiss sitting there, obviously waiting, "not only do you have a visitor, you have a _special_ visitor!"

Weiss flashed Pyrrha a smile as the older girl led Ruby forward, stopping only once they reached the opposite side of the table.

"Pyrrha," Weiss greeted cheerfully. "Thanks for this."

"My pleasure, Weiss. It's good to see you," Pyrrha replied with her welcoming smile all the patients seemed to adore.

"Ruby?" the red-haired girl then spoke to the other girl in the vicinity. "Aren't you going to say hello?"

Silver eyes darted up only for a second before focusing again on the table. A shaky hand was then raised in a hesitant greeting. Weiss smiled.

"Hello, Ruby," she said. "It's nice to officially meet you."

Weiss paid close attention to how Ruby seemed to clutch at the sleeves of her hoodie then, no doubt catching the implication of Weiss's words.

"I'll leave you two to talk then," Pyrrha cut in before stepping away. "Just let Glynda know when you want me to come take her back."

Nodding, Weiss watched her retreat from her peripherals, her gaze never wavering from the girl before her.

"I suppose you're wondering why I of all people asked to see you?" Weiss asked, hoping to get Ruby to look back up at her.

A few seconds passed before Ruby nodded, yet still refused to meet her gaze or say anything. Weiss's smile faltered somewhat at the lack of response. She had hoped this wouldn't be awkward…

"Well, I just wanted to apologize for a few weeks ago," she continued. Ruby inclined her head upwards just a fraction then, but her bangs still covered most of her face. At least she seemed to be listening. "No doubt you picked up on the fact that Roland's an excitable little boy. He always gets so excited to see me, sometimes his manners get pushed to the back of his mind. He didn't mean to frighten you."

Ruby nodded again, her head raising a bit more.

"Do you like music?" Weiss asked next. Chuckling, she added, "I didn't know I had an audience when I was playing on Friday. Besides Roland, of course."

 _Damn it,_ Weiss cursed as Ruby tucked her chin to her chest then, as if she was scared Weiss was mad she had been intruding. Her arms came to encircle her stomach, her shoulders scrunched up beside her ears. Leaning down slightly, Weiss gulped when she saw Ruby's eyes squeeze shut.

 _That was the wrong thing to say, obviously._

"I'm not upset!" she quickly tried to rectify, starting to reach a hand out before realizing that may not be the wisest idea either. "Honestly! You should have come in. Listening from the next room over couldn't have been that satisfying, right?"

Ruby shrugged, her arms slowly lowering back to her sides as she relaxed. Weiss breathed a sigh of relief.

"Do you play an instrument?" she tried a different approach this time. "Or do you just like to listen?"

A moment passed without any reaction from Ruby. Weiss was about to repeat her question when her heart jumped to her throat.

Ruby had finally looked up at her. Silver met baby blue, both pairs of eyes absorbing every detail of the person before them. Weiss flashed a smile in hopes to ease the girl's mind even more, trying not to let herself care so much when she saw Ruby's gaze focus on the scar across her left eye. Weiss could see the question wavering just beneath the surface, yet Ruby stayed quiet. Silver flickered back to the table only momentarily before looking back up.

She shook her head, and it took Weiss a second to realize that must have been an answer to part of her previous question.

"You don't play anything?"

Ruby shook her head again. Weiss kept her smile present, sensing it seemed to make the girl more comfortable.

"Well, that's okay. Music can bring just as much joy from listening to it, can't it?"

A nod.

"What's your favorite genre?"

Ruby looked away from Weiss again momentarily, her eyes flitting around the room before latching back on to intrigued, inviting blue. Weiss felt herself leaning forward ever so slightly as Ruby opened her mouth to say something.

No sound came out, and Ruby quickly shut her mouth, trying and failing once more before a look of defeat claimed her and her arms came back to wrap around her.

A shrug ended up being her only answer.

Weiss passed the peculiar behavior off, remembering what Glynda had said about Ruby being extremely shy. She hadn't been joking.

"Well," Weiss paused. She wasn't quite sure what to say now. She had done what she had come to do. Was it rude to leave now? Should she try and entertain Ruby for a bit longer? Chickening out last minute, detest roared within her as she mumbled, "I should be getting home then. I just wanted to apologize to you."

Seeing the look of devastation that passed over Ruby's face then, Weiss hated herself even more.

"But…I'll see you again, okay?" she added, bringing another smile back out.

Meeting her eyes once again, Weiss's heart fluttered at the shy smile and blush that quickly overcame Ruby's face. She nodded excitedly, smile widening. Weiss felt hers do the same.

"I'll go fetch Pyrrha then."

She spared Ruby another glance over her shoulder as she left the lounge, only to see Ruby staring after her, smile still lighting up her face. She almost seemed to be bouncing lightly on the balls of her feet. Weiss felt her heart soar that she seemed to have caused the girl that much joy.

Glynda was still sitting behind her desk, watching Weiss approach with a subtle smile of her own, though there was also a look in her eyes Weiss couldn't decipher.

"Did you remedy things with Miss Rose?" she asked.

"Yes," Weiss answered with a nod, her smile lingering. "She's a sweet girl, despite being incredibly shy. I told her I'd see her again and that seemed to make her happy. With the way things have been lately, I have no doubt that will be quite soon."

"Indeed," Glynda agreed with a chuckle.

"Well, have a nice afternoon, Glynda. I'll see you on Friday."

Weiss left then, still carrying her pointless folder of blank papers. She arrived home a little over fifteen minutes later.

The house was empty still. Of course.

Shaking her head, Weiss headed up to her room. Her parents rarely seemed to ever be home lately, and even when they were, they were always busy with work. Yet, that's how it had been all of Weiss's life. She had more memories of her father in his study than anywhere else in the house, her mother spending more time at the Home with patients than her own daughter. Up until Winter left for the army, Weiss hadn't really minded. She and Winter had always been able to find things to do; had always kept each company and filled the gaps their parents left.

They had maids and butlers, of course, being from a wealthy family and all, but everyone tended to keep to themselves and act only in a strictly professional manner. Weiss couldn't blame them. With the image her father imposed, she figured they were terrified to get too close to any of them and overstep their bounds. There was one younger boy close to Weiss's age who worked for them, but he had been given a week off, so he wasn't around at the moment.

Still, Weiss didn't let the emptiness get to her—or at least she told herself that. Situating herself at her desk, she started on her homework before calling Blake and asking if she wanted to come over to spend the night. They had school in the morning, but that never bothered them. It wasn't like they went to different schools on opposite sides of town. Blake was busy, however, so Weiss headed downstairs to make herself dinner, all the while trying to not let the silence suffocate her.

In the middle of making some pasta for herself, however, her scroll rang. Weiss scrambled to the kitchen island where the device shrilled, grateful for the noise and chance at conversation.

"Hello?"

"Weiss, it's Glynda."

Her heart rate quickened. Glynda never called her.

"I-Is something the matter?" she immediately began fretting.

"No, everything is quite fine, trust me," Glynda replied, Weiss picking up on the amusement in the woman's voice. "I'm calling about Miss Rose."

Now Weiss was confused. "Ruby? W-What about her? She's okay, right?"

Weiss could hear the laugh behind Glynda's answer. "She's fine. Everyone's okay. More than okay, in Miss Rose's case, actually."

"What does that mean?"

"Since you didn't even know her name before today, I'll assume you don't know the story about how she came to be with us?" Glynda asked.

Weiss shook her head, despite knowing Glynda couldn't tell. "No," she answered truthfully. "Neither father nor mother have mentioned her either, if I recall."

Glynda paused again, and Weiss imagined her pulling up Ruby's file or something of the like.

"Miss Rose has been in our care for the past ten years," she began, shocking Weiss right off the bat. "She was five when she was admitted. A nurse who retired years ago found her walking the side of the road a few miles out of the city. She was dirty, but uninjured for the most part. The nurse was on her way to work, so she ended up just bringing Ruby with her, having no other idea what to do with her. The doctors here immediately whisked her off to be examined for injury, her predicament, of course, causing concern.

Nothing physical was found to be wrong, but despite the doctors' greatest efforts, they couldn't get any information out of her. Not her name, where her parents were, why she was wandering down the street alone, nothing." Glynda fell silent once more and Weiss held her breath.

"Weiss, since Miss Rose has been with us, she hasn't uttered one word."

Weiss felt as if the world around her stopped moving. Time seemed to slow, and Weiss wasn't even sure why, nor was that even the most pressing matter at the moment.

"W-What?" she uttered. "Ruby hasn't spoken for _at least_ ten years?!"

"That's right," Glynda confirmed, much to Weiss's increased horror. "Nor has she made much effort to be social. In fact, aside from you, she has only made eye contact with one other person."

"B-But…" Weiss fumbled for words. What could she say? "No one knows why? Not even Ozpin? He's the head doctor there!"

"Believe me, Ozpin's examined her many times over the years," Glynda explained. "Even he hasn't been able to draw the smallest answers out of her."

"How did you learn her name then?"

"Finger print analysis. She's in the system, but all that's in her file is her name and birthdate. No record of any parents; no record of her even being born, aside from the date."

"So…why call me?" Weiss asked. "Just because she made eye contact with me?"

"It may not sound like much, Weiss, but that is monumental for Miss Rose," Glynda informed her, her voice nothing but serious. "For whatever reason, Ruby has taken an interest in you, and that's not something the doctors here are willing to overlook easily." The woman on the other line sighed. "Weiss, all of us here would like to ask something of you."

"Okay?"

She had a feeling she knew just what that request would be.

"We'd like for you to keep seeing Miss Rose on a regular basis. We think you may just be the key to get her to speak…"


	4. Chapter IV

**Chapter IV**

"I mean, how am I really going to make a difference in this girl's life?" Weiss griped to Blake over lunch the next day. The two sat in their usual 'secret' spot on the roof of the school. Sometimes it was best to escape the chaos that was a high school cafeteria. "Just because she looked at me, that means something substantial?"

Blake had to force herself to keep from rolling her eyes. She and Weiss had been best friends since they were children, so she knew what Weiss was doing right now. While she appeared irritated on the outside, Blake knew it was only to hide how nervous she truly was. No doubt she was actually flattered the Schnee Home held her in such high esteem for this girl's wellbeing.

"I think you know how big of a deal this is, Weiss," she finally voiced her thoughts. "You know you can drop that whole 'high and mighty' façade with me. I've been able to see through it since we were seven."

Blake suppressed a grin at Weiss's look of defeat then as the heiress let the tension in her body go, her shoulders slumping.

"Then you should know this is actually causing me to freak out, Blake," Weiss mumbled then. "Ruby hasn't spoken for _ten years_ ; she hasn't even _looked at_ anyone aside from me and one other mysterious person. Yet, she was the one who approached _me_. Granted, she ran off the first two times, but during our first real meeting, she meets my eyes? I just don't get it."

"Maybe she feels there's something different about you," Blake suggested with a shrug.

Weiss scoffed. "That's not typically a good thing."

"Because you have walls built up around you," Blake told her. "I know that better than anyone. Even when we met as five year-olds they were there. You only lower them for me and Winter. Maybe Ruby sees that you _want_ to let those walls down, and maybe she feels confident she can get you to do so."

When Weiss didn't say anything or meet Blake's gaze, instead choosing to focus on flicking the crumbs of her sandwich off the edge of the roof, Blake continued.

"I know how daunting this must be for you, Weiss. Honestly, I think it's completely unfair they asked this of you. Just answer me this: if you hadn't been told any of this, if this hadn't been requested of you, do you think you would still have pursued Ruby?"

"I mean," Weiss paused to sigh, "I guess. I can't lie that she didn't lure me in from the first time she came over to me. Now I just feel obligated to befriend her, rather than wanting to do so from the goodness of my heart."

"Again, I think it's unfair they just unloaded this on you like this, but they wouldn't have done so if they didn't think something would come of it."

Weiss huffed. "You're right, of course."

"You should know by now I always am," Blake quipped with smirk.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Don't get cocky on me now."

The two lapsed into a comfortable silence for a moment. Weiss continued to eat her lunch absentmindedly, not really tasting anything, her mind of course occupied with this task she had been given. Glancing to her friend from her peripherals, Weiss bit her lip momentarily before speaking back up.

"Blake?"

"Hmmm?"

"Will you come with me when I go to see Ruby again?"

"Do you think that's a good idea?"

Weiss knitted her eyebrows together in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you don't want to overwhelm her," Blake explained. "It sounds like she's made great progress here recently from interacting with you; I feel suddenly throwing me into the mix might erase all that success and send her ten steps back."

Weiss's stomach tightened with more nerves. Blake was right again.

Seeing her friend's distress, Blake came up with a different suggestion.

"I'm sure I could meet her eventually, just perhaps not so soon."

"Yeah," Weiss mumbled. "Okay."

Blake shook Weiss lightly, trying to instill some life back into the girl.

"Everything will be fine, Weiss; you'll see."

* * *

Everything was _so_ not fine. Now instead of hoping to see the girl in red, Weiss was almost fearful of the chance she would spot Ruby any time she entered the Home. She knew she had no reason to fear the girl, and this whole scenario had only escalated out of control in her mind because she _just couldn't stop thinking about it, damn it_ , but she still found herself scurrying past the common room the next Friday should Ruby be in there and notice Weiss's presence.

What was she even supposed to say to her?

Weiss had never been good at making friends, and still wondered to this day why Blake had stuck around this long, let alone why she had befriended her in the first place. Weiss dreaded the thought of small talk; asking about likes and dislikes, hobbies, and the like simply because it was customary to do so.

She wanted to actually be interested in the answers.

Somewhere deep inside her, she knew she still would be interested because she would be learning about Ruby in the process, but the fact that her getting to know Ruby had been asked of her was still on the forefront of her mind.

Not to mention the fact that Ruby hadn't spoken for the past decade. How do you hold a conversation with someone who doesn't talk?

"Why me?" Weiss groaned to herself in the privacy of her father's office. It was another Friday, which meant another day of mundane work. Perhaps if she spread the work throughout the week like her father actually wanted, there wouldn't ever be this much to do at once. Still, Weiss refused to follow her father's advice completely; after all, she was her own person.

The sound of small footsteps coming down the hall distracted Weiss from the silent cursing of her existence. Looking out the open door, she anxiously awaited whoever it was to pass by. Could it be Roland? Or was it just an orderly or random patient heading to the common room?

Her stomach lurched as another option filtered through her mind.

What if it was Ruby?

Sure enough, those damned curious silver eyes soon peered around the door frame, and Weiss cursed her luck.

Almost.

Apparently, Ruby hadn't been expecting Weiss to be looking up at her, for as soon as she met eyes with her, her head whipped out of view. Weiss couldn't suppress her chuckle.

"You can come in, Ruby," she called. "Your cover is totally blown."

Sheepishly, Ruby filed halfway into the room before stopping, rocking on the balls of her feet as she looked at Weiss, shy smile present on her face once more.

"Yes?" Weiss couldn't help but ask.

A quick wave was her answer. A smile broke upon Weiss's face in turn.

"Hello to you too," she replied. "Tell me, are you going to make it a habit of following me whenever I'm here?"

Blushing, Ruby frantically shook her head back and forth, her eyes squeezing shut once again as her shoulders shot back up to her ears. Weiss's heart cracked from the girl's terrified reaction. Quickly making her way over to the now-shuddering girl, Weiss carefully placed her hands on Ruby's shoulders, gently easing them back below her head.

"I'm sorry," Weiss whispered. "I only meant it as a joke. I'm not mad at you, okay?"

Ruby hesitantly looked up, her eyes shining with uncertainty. Weiss strengthened her smile.

"I promise," she uttered.

She could literally feel the tension leave Ruby at that. Removing her hands from her shoulders, Weiss watched as Ruby went to fiddle with the strings of her hoodie again; what must be a nervous tick of hers, along with pulling on her sleeves.

"Was there any reason you came by here?" the heiress asked.

Ruby shook her head.

"Would you like to stay and keep me company?"

An ecstatic smile and nod of the head.

Chuckling, Weiss pulled out a chair for Ruby as she went back behind the desk. "I won't be here too much longer, but maybe having you around will make this work more interesting than it is."

Her heart fluttered as she watched Ruby's shoulders shake in a fit of silent laughter and marveled at how expressive this girl was without any verbal communication.

"You can…play with my scroll, if you'd like," Weiss offered, taking the device from her pocket and offering it to Ruby. "I don't have many games on it, but you're welcome to download some."

Ruby took the scroll with a grateful smile before reclining back in the chair, seeming completely at ease in Weiss's presence.

Again, Weiss found herself wondering what it was about her that had Ruby so enamored almost.

After all, she had earned the title 'Ice Queen' at school for a reason.

Weiss returned to her work, finding it magically easier to do while continuously glancing over the computer screen to see Ruby playing with her scroll without a care in the world.

"What are you playing?" she asked once the silence finally became too stifling for her. Even if Ruby couldn't respond with words, Weiss had the upmost faith Ruby would find some way to answer her.

And maybe just continuously asking her questions would finally lead her to talk.

Ruby flipped the scroll around so Weiss could see the screen, the heiress chuckling when she recognized the game _Flappy Nevermore_. Ruby must have downloaded it again because Weiss had deleted that cursed game years ago after getting frustrated with it too many times. The damn bird just wouldn't obey her controls…

"That game was a hazard to my health," she quipped as Ruby went back to playing, though taking careful note of Ruby's amused grin with pride. "Please delete it when you're finished, otherwise you'll be receiving my next medical bill in the mail."

Nodding with silent giggles once more, silver eyes never left the illuminated screen before her. Weiss just rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

In no time, her mundane work was finished, her scroll back in her pocket _without_ that dreaded game, and she and Ruby were waiting for Pyrrha or some other nurse to lead Ruby back to her room.

Though surely Ruby didn't really _need_ an escort after ten years.

That thought sent a wave of sadness through Weiss though, so she decided she was grateful the staff here continued to treat Ruby like any other patient.

It turned out that it was indeed Pyrrha who came to retrieve Ruby, and the girl left her with another jovial wave, adorable smile stretched across her face. Weiss returned both the action and the sentiment, adding in a quick, "see you around," waiting until Ruby was out of sight before heading over to the front desk where she had noticed Dr Ozpin chatting with Glynda.

"Doctor Ozpin?"

"Yes, Miss Schnee?" Ozpin answered politely, his tone calm, yet never failing to make Weiss become slightly uncomfortable. There was just something about him…

"Weiss," she prompted for most likely the thousandth time since they had known each other. "I was just wondering why you didn't tell me you knew who Ruby was when I first asked about her two weeks ago." Glancing to Glynda she added, "Glynda said you've met with her consistently, she's probably the only resident who always wears red, and you had the _audacity_ to tell me you didn't know her?"

She heard Glynda stifle a laugh, looking at Ozpin to see how he would manage to turn the tables on this one. Weiss had to fight to keep from becoming even more irritated when the older man simply smirked in turn.

"Patient confidentiality," he answered coyly. "Besides, while Miss Rose is indeed known for that sweatshirt she dons constantly, she isn't, in fact, my only patient I've seen wear red. You weren't very detailed with your description of her either, if I recall, so I was truly uncertain if she was whom you were referring to… _Weiss_." His smirk widened.

 _This ignorant…!_ Weiss was internally fuming.

"Fine," she huffed, crossing her arms. "I don't suppose you have anything to add now about how either of you possibly think I'll be able to help her speak?"

"We're not just asking that of you, Weiss," Glynda added then, immediately acting in attempt to diffuse the rising tension between heiress and doctor—it had always been a sort of game to those two… "More than that, we're asking you to be this girl's friend. Never before have we seen this kind of life with Ruby; we're not too keen on letting it disappear before it can even be fully harnessed."

"Don't fret over it today though, Weiss," Ozpin told her. "You did just fine just now, if Ruby's happiness was enough to go on. Hopefully you'll come to see this as simply hanging out with a friend, not a responsibility placed upon you. None of us are expecting anything from you; only wishing."

Still, Weiss wished she could tell them that _anything_ asked of her she immediately took on as a serious responsibility. It was how she had been raised; drilled into her since the day she was born. Because of this, she was beginning to look at Ruby as her responsibility now. And by habit, she couldn't fail

Watching Dr Ozpin take his leave, Weiss let out a huff. Still, she knew he was right, and while that irked her, she would work to see Ruby as a friend and nothing more.

She would be the best friend Ruby ever had.

Spinning to face Glynda, her resolve cemented itself in place.

"How can I help you, Weiss?" the blonde woman asked, looking at Weiss with a smile.

"I want to start coming to visit Ruby every Tuesday when I get off from school," Weiss said. "I have to reserve Fridays for work, but I'm always free Tuesdays. Do you think she would be up for it?"

Glynda's smile only warmed at Weiss's words. "I think she would very much be up for it."

A smile flickered across Weiss's face. "Great," she exclaimed softly. "Do you happen to know any activities she likes to do? I want to make her as comfortable as possible."

"Well, she loves to hang out by the pond," Glynda started. "It's finally getting nice enough now for her to start heading out there again. There's also…" She paused briefly, her smile turning to a small smirk. "Well, I'll let that be a surprise. I will suggest you bring some paper with you Tuesday; maybe some of different colors. There is one hobby of Miss Rose's I think you'll be quite impressed with."

Curiosity now peaked, Weiss could only nod, affirming she'd remember to bring paper. Glynda sent her on her way then, and the entire weekend and days at school that Monday and Tuesday, Weiss's thoughts were solely on Ruby and this mysterious hobby of hers.

Perhaps that was why she flew from her car the instant the motor was off in the lot of the Home, and why she entered the building at a near-run. Weiss didn't know of any other reason for her obvious haste. Just simple interest.

That also had to be the reason why her heart started to beat just a tad bit faster when she saw Ruby already in the common room waiting for her, her small form hunched over the table in the middle of the room, her attention solely on the sleeves of her hoodie that covered her hands.

Trying to play it cool, Weiss strode over to her.

"I told you you'd see me around."

She had said the comment offhandedly, yet she couldn't suppress the small smirk and flip of her stomach once Ruby excitedly looked up at the sound of her voice. Her vibrant silver eyes took on a shining gleam reserved only for Weiss as a smile split her face. However, she still said nothing. No cry of her name in glee, no chirp hello; just eyes filled with mirth blinking back at her.

Weiss stood in silence for another brief moment, hoping to prompt something— _anything_ —from Ruby in response, but wasn't surprised when Ruby just continued to blink at her, smile slowly fading as the moment became a tad awkward.

"So," Weiss coughed in order to save face, "Glynda—Ms Goodwitch—tells me you like spending time down by the pond?"

Again, Ruby eagerly shook her head up and down. Weiss couldn't fight the smile that graced her own features at the girl's exuberant nature.

"Would you…care to show me why that spot is so special to you?"

Weiss had been hoping her request wouldn't be asking too much. She didn't want Ruby to feel like she was intruding in her life, she just wanted to take the girl somewhere she may open up more. Surely staying within the walls of the Home didn't do much to raise the girl's confidence.

So, Weiss was pleasantly surprised when Ruby nodded again.

She was also surprised—albeit still pleasantly—when Ruby took her hand and began pulling her out a side door that lead to a courtyard outside. Letting out a surprised squeak at the sudden motion, Weiss wanted to hit herself when the noise led to Ruby dropping her hand suddenly and looking at the ground as if ashamed at herself. She quickly brought the hand that had just been holding Weiss's to cradle it against her chest, her teeth moving to gnaw on her bottom lip. Weiss nearly felt her heart break in two upon seeing Ruby's eyes clench shut again, as if she were anticipating a blow to follow.

"Ruby," Weiss spoke gently, carefully, hesitating before placing one hand on the girl's shoulder. Ruby flinched at the touch, but didn't act anymore to shrug off the gesture. "It's okay, alright? Will you…open your eyes? Please?"

Slowly, Ruby did as asked, and Weiss smiled as those eyes hesitantly sought her own once more.

"There we go," Weiss soothed. "I'm not mad at you, Ruby, I promise."

Ruby glanced down at Weiss's hand before looking back up, her eyes wavering with question.

"You just caught me off guard when you grabbed my hand like that," Weiss began to explain, able to read what Ruby so desperately wanted to ask. "If you want to hold my hand, that's fine. I'm sorry I surprised you." This time, Weiss moved to take Ruby's hand, grasping it firmly in reassurance. "I'll let you know if you do anything to make me uncomfortable, alright? As long as you do the same for me. Deal?"

A brilliant shade of red lit Ruby's cheeks as she nodded exuberantly in response. Weiss's smile only grew when she felt Ruby squeeze her hand back.

"Now," she said, voice acquiring an airy tone, "I believe we were headed somewhere?"

Ruby's shoulders shook with laughter once more before leading Weiss from the building at a much more leisurely pace this time.

The two of them traveled from the courtyard in comfortable silence, hands still interlocked. Weiss tried to hide her smile when she felt Ruby begin to swing their arms back and forth in merriment. Casting a glance at the girl out of her peripherals, she again began to wonder about her predicament. What was her story? Why had she been wandering all alone that day? Where were her parents?

And, of course, the most pressing:

Why wouldn't she speak?

One day, Weiss hoped Ruby would be able to tell her all of these things. Yet, she didn't want Ruby to do so only because Weiss asked; she wanted Ruby to reveal these things from her own desires. She wanted Ruby to feel comfortable enough with Weiss to reveal even her darkest secrets to her. She wanted nothing to be done out of obligation on the girl's part.

Only a small tug from Ruby had Weiss flitting back to the present to find they had made it to the pond. Looking over her shoulder, Weiss saw the spot was actually a fair distance away from the Home, certainly further than the nurses would allow their patients to wander without supervision. She figured because she was with Ruby, no one had stopped them.

Deeper down, Weiss's gut clenched as she dwelled on the fact that Ruby didn't need any supervision because the Home was just that to her: her _home_. For all Weiss knew, that's how Ruby saw this place. After all, how else would you see the place you spent the last decade of your life in? The place you grew up in?

So perhaps Ruby did receive special treatment in some areas.

When Weiss felt her throat begin to burn, no doubt warning her she was thinking dangerous thoughts unless she wanted to very possibly begin crying in front of Ruby, she shook her head, forced a smile, and looked to the girl next to her.

"You know, I didn't even know this pond was on the building's property," she said. "How did you find it?"

Ruby dropped her hand to place both of hers behind her as she swayed back and forth, cheeks tinting pink again as she refused to meet Weiss's eyes.

"Surely you didn't give one of the nurses the slip and stumble across this when you shouldn't have?" Weiss asked with a sly grin, already knowing the answer if Ruby's body language was anything to go by.

When Ruby just covered her face with the sleeves of her hoodie, the first thing that blared in Weiss's head was how absolutely adorable whatever she was doing was.

The second thing was that her guess was right.

"I suppose I have to keep my eye on you then," she spoke, causing Ruby to peer out at her, nearly making Weiss go into cardiac arrest from how cute this girl was being. "Can't have you running off on me."

Ruby immediately brought her arms back to her side and shook her head. Gone was the embarrassment, and in its stead was a most serious look.

Weiss quirked an eyebrow. "You won't run off?"

Again, Ruby shook her head. Slowly, Weiss allowed another smile.

"Good," she quipped. "Otherwise all this equipment I brought would have gone to waste."

It seemed only then did Ruby notice the backpack Weiss had been shouldering the entire time. Curiosity sparked in her silver eyes as she watched Weiss set the bag on the ground before taking a seat upon the lush grass. Blue eyes stared up at her in waiting until Ruby hastily plopped down beside her with a small blush.

"Now, I actually don't quite know what you have in store for me, but Glynda mentioned if I brought you the right supplies, you'd do something I'd find impressive."

Spreading out said supplies between them, Weiss took stock. Admittedly, the "supplies" weren't much; just an assortment of colored paper and a pair of scissors. Still, with the way Ruby was eyeing them, she had obviously hit the nail on the head. Looking back to Ruby, Weiss found her staring at her, an impatient, eager look swimming in silver pools.

"Well?" Weiss prompted. "You don't need my permission! Do…whatever it is!"

Not needing to be told twice, Ruby swiped a sheet of red paper, immediately reaching for the scissors to cut the sheet in half. Weiss watched her work for a minute to see if she could predict what Ruby was trying to do, but when Ruby only continued to fold the paper over and over again, she rolled her eyes and pulled out her scroll.

She had promised she'd try and text Blake how this was going anyway.

She hadn't even finished her first message when Ruby tapped her to get her attention.

"What-?"

The rest of her question tapered off as she caught sight of what Ruby was holding out to her in the palms of her hands. What had simply been paper seconds ago was now a brilliant, red rose. If Weiss hadn't known any better, she would have thought Ruby had gone out and picked it from a field, not… _made it_.

"How did you…?" Again, Weiss found herself unable to speak.

Ruby inched her hands forward a bit more and Weiss got the message. Holding her own palm out, Ruby gently discarded it to her own hand. Weiss ran her fingers over its "petals." It was definitely paper, but… Somehow it looked so real.

"Glynda was right," Weiss mumbled. "I'm impressed."

Weiss tried to hand the rose back to Ruby, but the girl only shook her head, instead pointing between the rose and Weiss.

"You want me to keep it?" she asked.

Ruby nodded, and Weiss beamed.

"Thank you, Ruby; it's beautiful. I'll cherish it."

Carefully sliding it into an outside pocket of her backpack, she looked back to Ruby just as the girl grabbed another sheet of paper, this one white.

As Weiss watched the girl work her craft, her half-typed message to Blake remained unfinished, her scroll laying forgotten in the patch of grass beside her.


	5. Chapter V

**Chapter V**

Weiss pounded the desk beside her laptop for what had to be the fifth time within the past hour. She grit her teeth and fought down her rising frustration as she glared at the computer screen before her. Behind her on the bed, she heard Blake sigh as she idly turned another page in the novel she was currently in the middle of.

"Problems?" the ebony-haired girl asked in a deadpan voice.

"How can there be nothing?!" Weiss cried, pushing her chair away from the desk as she spun to complain to her friend. "It's like she doesn't even exist!"

Upon returning home from the Home Tuesday after her latest meeting with Ruby, Weiss had gone straight to her room in an attempt to find out all she could about this mysterious girl she had spent the last two weeks getting to know. Immediately typing in "Ruby Rose" to the Internet's search bar, she waited for the results to load.

Only they never did.

Obviously there was more than one Ruby Rose out there, yet every link she clicked on led her to some other Ruby in some other far off land. None of them were _her_ Ruby.

Now, it was Wednesday night and Weiss was at it again, this time with the "help" of Blake. While she had been trying to find a social media page of sorts that the girl used last night—she figured it was a long shot, Ruby didn't seem the type to keep a Facebook or whatever her generation was into these days, but had been worth a look—now she was searching any and all news sites she could think of. She searched stories dating from today all the way back to ten years ago. If Ruby was found under such peculiar circumstances, there had to be something recorded, right?

Wrong, apparently.

"Maybe she's in Witness Protection?" Blake eventually suggested with a shrug.

Weiss just rolled her eyes and turned back to her computer. "Some help you are," she grumbled.

She heard Blake chuckle. "Why are you so adamant to find something?"

"Why are you suddenly so disinterested?" Weiss fired back.

Blake peered at her over her book and fixed the heiress with a serious look. "Because it's not my place," she answered. "While the lack of any records on Ruby is puzzling, there has to be a reason for it. A reason that I don't have the right to know." At the downcast look from Weiss as her words no doubt sunk in, Blake added, "Just because you've become friends with her doesn't mean you get instant access to her privacy. Please tell me you haven't been actively digging to find dirt on me."

Weiss's cheeks darkened at the implication. "Of course not! We've known each other for so long; I know all I need to about you!"

"So Ruby's different because you haven't known her for a decade?"

"She's different because she's just that!" Weiss exclaimed with a huff. " _Different_. Something's not right here, Blake. I just…get this gut feeling whenever I think about it. Don't you think this secrecy is just a _little bit_ suspicious?"

Silence befell the bedroom as Blake chose not to answer. Weiss eventually spoke again, this time in a hushed whisper.

"Father must have _something_ on her in his personal files…"

"Oh, no," Blake sighed, dog-earing a page of her book before setting it beside her to give Weiss her undivided attention. "As much as I'd get a kick out of rifling through your dad's things, this is _not our place_ , Weiss."

It was no news that Mr Schnee had a habit for conducting business that tended to linger on the shadier side of things more often than not. Weiss was already aware that the files he had on each and every patient in his personal office at home differed from those the Home had. His were more extensive. The Home merely had the basic necessities to treat those under their care. Weiss also wouldn't be surprised if the public records on each individual even differed from her father's. It also wouldn't come as a shock if his personal files would still differ were Winter or Weiss ever to end up in the Home.

"Is being her friend really not enough?" Blake's piercing question submerged her back in the present.

Guilt twisted sharply in Weiss like a knife. She knew she had become obsessed with the circumstances surrounding Ruby's past, but who wouldn't? Especially after actually having spent extensive time with the girl now, it had only hardened Weiss's resolve to now help her friend. Maybe by finding out what had led to Ruby being admitted would help her know how to approach her better. She just needed more to go on.

"I just want to help her…" Weiss eventually voiced meekly.

"Weiss," the silverette looked over her way as Blake spoke again, "you have to believe you're _already_ helping her just by befriending her. I know you're going into this blind, but that's always how meeting people goes."

"You should know firsthand I'm no good at 'meeting people,' Blake," Weiss retorted bitterly. "How many friends do I have beside you?"

"You'd have more if you could just learn to let your walls down."

A glare from Weiss had Blake raising her hands in apology; still, deep down in her gut, Weiss knew her friend had a point. It took a special kind of person to penetrate the walls she had structured around her to protect herself. She wasn't even the one who had built them; it was her father. His constant lesson to not let people in—to now show any kind of weakness, which apparently came from having friends—in order to be successful in the business world had been flooded into her since she could remember. Blake had managed to slip past her father's defenses as Weiss had only been five at the time they met, and any five year-old is going to lower the gates to anyone offering to be their friend. However, the older Weiss got, the less she opened herself up. Blake stayed within her walls, though, and she felt she would forever be in the girl's debt because of her refusal to leave Weiss's castle of solitude.

Then Ruby comes in, all but vaulting over said walls, but now Weiss had twelve years to have been shaped by her father. Despite this, his "resilient" walls had all but crumbled the instant she had gazed upon pools of liquid mercury. Perhaps the ease with which Ruby entered her life was what was driving Weiss to find out every little thing she could about this girl.

She was scared.

It sounded ludicrous, of course, being scared of a fifteen year-old girl who was nothing short of adorable and apparently couldn't even speak. Yet, in the late hours of the night when Weiss tossed and turned in her bed, sleep continuing to evade her, she knew it to be true.

She was scared, yet still filled with the burning desire to help. That brought wave upon wave of confusion. Shouldn't one go running with their tail between their legs at the first inkling of fear? Instead, Weiss was barreling towards it head on.

"Weiss?" Blake's concerned tone brought her back yet again that night. "I'm sorry. That was rude of me."

Weiss just shook her head. "It's okay," she replied. "You don't have to apologize if it's the truth."

Blake cringed at the lifeless tone Weiss used. Wanting to keep her friend's spirits up, she quickly got back on the one topic that Weiss always seemed so eager to talk about now.

Ruby.

It was clear to see the change this one girl was making in Weiss's life. While her obsession with Ruby's past could end up being harmful down the road, everything else was emitting such light from the heiress, Blake had been sure that life had been quashed years ago.

"What did you and Ruby end up doing yesterday? I never did receive any text."

Blake found the light blush Weiss sported then a bit curious, the way she refused to look her way when she responded, and the manner in which she took her bottom lip between her teeth even more so. Still, Blake only stored that information away for a later time.

"I was in the middle of sending you a text, honestly," Weiss began to explain, "but then Ruby grabbed my attention and I just…forgot."

Blake quite literally had to bite back the retort of "naturally" at Weiss's explanation. Clearly this girl would not be vacating Weiss's mind anytime in the near future.

Blake figured she could at least bring some productivity out of Weiss's newest obsession.

"You know, it may not be the start you want," Blake spoke up, "but if you want to start seeing life from Ruby's point of view in order to help her, what about writing that paper of yours on her?"

That finally got Weiss to look at her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You need to pick a psychological condition, right?" Blake pointed out with a casual shrug. "I know you don't know exactly _what_ Ruby's been diagnosed with, but anything regarding mutism would most likely be a good place to start."

Blake then quite literally saw the spark of determination take flame in Weiss's eyes, before the heiress quickly spun back to her computer, beginning to type feverishly once again. Blake flashed an unseen smile at her friend before returning back to her book.

For the next fifteen minutes, the only noises in the room came from the idle tapping of the down arrow from Weiss's computer, and the turning of pages from Blake's book.

Finally, Weiss broke the silence once again.

"All I'm finding is this thing called selective mutism, but that can't be what Ruby has," she explained in a mumble, most likely mostly to herself.

"And why not?" Blake prompted after a few seconds of silence in which Weiss didn't go on.

"Because according to Glynda, Ruby hasn't spoken _at all_ for _ten years_. All the sources I'm looking at still show people with this disorder to speak in familiar, comfortable situations. Wouldn't you think Ruby having been at the home for that amount of time would make the Home familiar to her? Or that she'd feel comfortable around people like Ozpin, Glynda, or Pyrrha? Yet, she still hasn't said one word to any of them apparently. Ozpin's even been her therapist for this entire time and she hasn't even spoken to him _once_."

"So apparently she's not comfortable with any of them despite that," Blake suggested, again so casually it began to irk Weiss once more. "Just being there for ten years doesn't automatically mean she's comfortable there."

"I know!" Weiss snapped before sighing heavily, looking forlornly over her shoulder at Blake. "Sorry…"

Blake just waved her off, knowing full well by now this behavior was normal from her friend when it concerned something she was passionate about.

"Look," Blake spoke up again, "I keep saying it, but I'll say it again: just keep being Ruby's friend. Things will happen when they do, and there's really no way you can speed any of this up. You're making a great impact in this girl's life, and while the results may not be ones you want to see, in time I think they'll become just that."

Weiss rolled her eyes before spinning back around in her chair. "Why aren't you in my psychology class?" she mumbled. "Better yet, why aren't you teaching it?"

Blake chuckled. "If I was, I'd give hundred-question tests every week just to spite you."

An eraser flying from the desk to the bed had both the girls dissolving into a fit of laughter, and for a moment, Weiss found Ruby had been pushed to the back of her mind.

* * *

A week later, Weiss was back at the Home with Ruby on their designated Tuesday, the two of them sitting side-by-side down at the pond. Ruby was currently in the middle of making crowns for them out of the small flowers that surrounded the water as Weiss watched fondly from her peripherals. Soon, however, the silence became a bit too stifling for the heiress and she cleared her throat, swallowing her nerves for how personal she was about to get.

"Ruby?"

The crimsonette beside her inclined her head towards Weiss ever so slightly to let her know she was listening, yet remained mostly focused on her second flower crown.

"Are you…happy here?"

Weiss bit her lip while her stomach churned, watching Ruby slowly stop what she was doing before looking at her, confusion causing her eyes to turn gray like a looming storm.

"I-I mean…" Weiss cursed herself for stuttering, knowing if her father saw her fumble over her words when talking to a mere _girl_ , words of scorn would pour from between his lips. "It's just…I know you've lived here most of your life, and I hope you don't mind me knowing that, but as you know my family owns this facility so I just wanted to make sure you were being taken care of in the most suitable manner."

Well, that wasn't what she had meant to say at all. Good going, Weiss.

Perhaps not so surprisingly however, was the look Ruby was now giving her. Ruby didn't believe for one minute that was what Weiss had the intention of saying when she started talking.

How did this girl she had only known for a few weeks know her better than she sometimes knew herself?

As Weiss remained silent, mulling over how to possibly to put what she wanted to say in words without sounding as obsessed as she knew she was, Ruby took the opportunity to place the first flower crown atop Weiss's head. The movement had Weiss looking back to Ruby, heat rising to her cheeks when she noticed just how close Ruby had moved to her to do so.

"U-Um…" Weiss internally face-palmed as she floundered for words. Ruby merely beamed at her before adjusting her crown slightly and falling back to her haunches, staring at Weiss in her crown with a proud—and dreamy? Weiss's heart fluttered briefly—look.

"Thank you, Ruby," she finally managed. Ruby's smile widened before handing Weiss the second crown. Weiss fiddled with it for a moment before watching Ruby motion to her own head. "You…want me to put yours on you?" The heiress guessed.

Nodding her head rapidly, Weiss could easily imagine two perked ears atop her head, a tail wagging manically behind her. The image had Weiss giggling before she too leaned forward, lightly letting the bunch of flowers fall to Ruby's head.

The two spent a moment admiring their new headwear on the other before their eyes happened to lock and brilliant blushes lit up their face. Ruby looked away first, causing Weiss to frown again upon seeing the upset look on Ruby's face as the younger girl began to pull tufts of grass from the ground, her eyes clenched shut once again.

"Ruby?"

The girl didn't move at Weiss's call, however, her knuckles only straining more around the grass in her grasp. Acting on instinct then, Weiss carefully reached forward and gently pried Ruby's hands open, the grass fluttering to the ground. Ruby finally opened her eyes as Weiss placed her right hand on Ruby's cheek, moving the girl's head so silver eyes were piercing into her soul once again.

"Why do you do that?" Weiss asked, her courage finally having mounted. "When I joked about you following me, when you grabbed my hand that one time, and just now… Why do you always look so upset with yourself? Do you think you've made me uncomfortable? Because you haven't, honestly."

Ruby shook her head, but did indeed shut her eyes again, this time raising her fists up to her head like Weiss had seen other patients sometimes do, moving them against her scalp almost like a—none too gentle—massage.

"Hey, hey," Weiss whispered, pulling Ruby's fists back to her lap where she covered both the girl's hands with hers, refusing to let go. "Ruby, please tell me what's wrong."

When Ruby only continued to look distraught, though her eyes had remained open this time, thank god, Weiss asked one of the many questions that had been plaguing her mind the past several weeks.

"We're friends, aren't we?"

At this, Ruby frantically nodded her head, her eyes screaming for Weiss to never doubt that. Weiss smiled, one huge weight lifted from her shoulders then. Ruby hesitantly returned it.

"I want to help you, Ruby, but I can't if you won't tell me what's wrong," Weiss tried to explain as gently as possible. "I don't like seeing you upset."

Like before, Ruby opened her mouth as to speak before she closed it, glancing away from Weiss. Still, she tried again. And again, and again; yet no noises ever escaped. Weiss felt her heart clench.

 _She's trying so hard!_ Weiss thought with a mix of pain and pride. The pain soon won out, however, upon noticing the tears building in Ruby's eyes.

"Ruby!" Weiss cried out, leaping forward to place her hands on the girl's shoulder, giving her a small shake. "Please! I'm sorry; I shouldn't have asked that of you, please don't push yourself just for me."

Looking at Weiss with watery eyes, the heiress's heart went out to the girl for the umpteenth time since knowing her. Flashing her a smile, she adjusted the flower crown on Ruby before carefully pulling the girl into a hug, giving Ruby plenty of time to pull out of the embrace if she desired.

Instead it was Ruby who closed the final gap between them, all but crushing Weiss to her and nuzzling the older girl's neck. Weiss giggled a bit at the feeling.

"It's okay, Ruby," Weiss told her confidently. "I promise I'll help you. I promise I'll continue being your friend. And I promise I'll _never_ leave you, okay?"

Managing to pull out of the hug slightly, she chuckled at Ruby's bashful look, acting to wipe away a few tears before they could fall.

"So stop crying, you dolt."

Ruby giggled mutely at the jab before burrowing back against Weiss, a deep happy sigh resonating from within her. Weiss shuddered as Ruby's breath tickled her neck, fighting down another blush before she cradled the young girl back against her.

"You're going to be okay…"


	6. Chapter VI

**Al~righty! Love is Soundless is back and revamped! For any new readers, or anyone else who may have missed the author's note last time, LiS has now been completely revised! That being said, I recommend going back to the beginning and at least skimming through to familiarize yourself with the changes before reading this chapter. That being said, I know I can't make you, as I'm sure you all are anxious for this next chapter (at least I hope you are!). Would it help if I mention there's a new White Rose scene that wasn't there before? I'm not telling you which chapter though! ;)**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter VI**

Weiss wasn't having the best week. On Monday, she had received a test back in one her classes, her eyebrows furrowing in frustration upon seeing the A- mark. She was certain she had at least made an A. Perhaps she could find a bit of whiteout at home and remove the little minus before her father could see her results.

On Tuesday she had been surprised with a mandatory meeting of her fencing team, of which she had to attend, as she was captain. By the time the meeting adjourned, she was exhausted, and it was late enough to where she simply drove home, meaning she had skipped seeing Ruby. That thought plagued her the rest of the week with guilt, doing little to lighten her mood.

Wednesday wasn't so bad, although Weiss had called Glynda during her lunch break to ask if she could come see Ruby today since she had missed their standard Tuesday, but had learned that Wednesday afternoon's were Ruby's scheduled times with Dr Ozpin at the Home.

Thursday night after school, of which were the nights where Blake usually came over and the two had a small study session to prep for finals, she received a call from her parents informing her they were prolonging their trip and wouldn't be home for another month.

"But… W-Why?" Weiss had asked, trying and failing to hide the crack in her voice. "You both have already been gone that long!"

"This proposal is taking longer than anticipated," her father's cut and dry voice had responded back. "The client keeps asking for a ridiculously large amount of money, and won't back down on the price. The ignorant fool…"

"Plus, there's still so much of Europe we haven't seen!" her mother's flighty voice had cut in. "Oh, Weiss, you should _see_ the things we've seen! The Colosseum in Rome was simply breathtaking, and the waterways in Venice? Astounding! The Eifel Tower was a bit of a letdown, honestly, but then again, so was all of that dreadful city…"

Weiss had to literally bite her tongue to keep herself from snapping that she wasn't there with them because her parents had never _asked_ if she had wanted to come.

Not to mention she couldn't have just _missed_ the last two months of her senior year.

"But you'll… You'll make it home in time for my graduation, won't you?" she had asked, yet feared she already knew the answer.

"If we come to a settlement before then."

"If we've been every place in Europe worth seeing."

That had done little to raise Weiss's spirits.

"And… What about the Home?" she had asked next. "The work keeps piling up and-!"

"Weiss, honestly, the workload you have now is nothing compared to what it will be like once the business is in your name," her father had replied. "Besides, this will help you build character; god only knows how much you need it…"

Needless to say, by the time Weiss had returned to her bedroom and Blake, she was fighting back tears. The night had morphed from a study session to a comfort session.

Now it was Friday, and Weiss was out in her car in the Home's parking lot. After this week from hell, the last thing she wanted to do was work.

She was also terrified of running into Ruby.

 _I mean, I_ wasn't there _Tuesday,_ Weiss was internally panicking. _I didn't even let her know I couldn't stop by or_ anything _! What is she going to think? That I abandoned her? …No, Weiss, that's stupid, she probably understands you have your own life you can possibly get caught up in. …But still! Do I just act like normal if I see her? Should I have brought something to apologize with? Why do I even care so much?!_

A honk came from the BMW, signaling Weiss had just banged her head on the wheel in exasperation. Rubbing her forehead with a grimace, she exited her car and strutted into the Home, hoping against all hope she looked stoic as always, and that there wasn't a giant red mark on her forehead.

Of course, Glynda was behind the front desk as always, and snagged Weiss as she tried to stealthily breeze by.

"Good afternoon, Weiss," she greeted as per routine. "Busy week?"

"How upset was she?" Weiss blurted before she could even put another coherent sentence together.

Glynda's warm smile faltered only momentarily, clearly understanding how bad Weiss felt already.

"She seemed to understand," the woman told her honestly. "I'll admit, she was disappointed when you didn't show up an hour after you had the past few weeks, and she even knocked on the door to your father's office, but Pyrrha explained you most likely just got caught up with something and couldn't make it. When she was led back to her room, she seemed to be in better spirits."

"Should I have gotten her something to apologize?" was Weiss's next question.

Glynda actually chuckled at that. "Weiss, I think seeing you is the only 'present' she'll need to forgive you."

A small smile flickered across the heiress's face at that, the more rational side siding with Glynda and recognizing that was the most probable outcome.

"Would you like for me to send her down?"

"No!" Weiss cried so fast it startled both her and Glynda. Clearing her throat, she added more calmly, "I mean, I need to do some work first and…think of what I want to say to her in apology. I'll probably finish what I need to do in an hour and a half, if you want to send her down then. I would…very much like to see her today to make up for Tuesday."

The smile returned to Glynda's face as she nodded. "Of course."

Nerves calmed momentarily somewhat, Weiss retreated to her father's office. Deciding she _didn't_ want Ruby popping in unexpectedly today, she shut the door, locking it for safe measure.

Luckily, no hesitant knocks permeated the silence as Weiss worked, the heiress thankful Glynda had yet to alert Ruby to her presence, as well as the girl's dwindled curiosity as to Weiss's return. Weiss worked diligently, hoping to finish her work quickly enough to put something together for Ruby before having Glynda call her down.

Still, Weiss was stumped on what she could do from within the four walls of her father's office.

Sighing as she logged out of the company's email and accounting program, her eyes trailed over the printer sitting against a far wall of the room. Her gaze then fixed on the stack of blank papers fed into the machine.

And suddenly she recalled a paper rose that still resided within her backpack, and how that craft had delighted Ruby so. Weiss knew she could never recreate something of that caliber, but it did serve to ignite an idea in her mind. Grinning, Weiss dashed over to the printer, retrieved several pieces of paper—knowing she was sure to not get this right the first time around—and sat back down at the computer to pull up a webpage.

Then she got to work.

* * *

Half an hour later, Weiss was fidgeting anxiously as she waited for Pyrrha to bring Ruby down. She still hadn't come up with any formal apology, but she tried to recall Glynda's words that Ruby didn't need anything rich and profound.

Weiss was enough.

Still, Weiss fretted over how happy Ruby would be to see her. Would all be forgotten as soon as she locked gazes with silver pools? Or would Weiss have to win the girl back? Somewhere deep inside her, a part of scoffed at the ridiculous mere notion of the latter.

The door to the stairwell opened, and Weiss's heart leapt to her throat as she fixed her gaze on Pyrrha coming through. She had her usual caring smile, giving Weiss a quick wink before looking behind her.

"Come on, Ruby, cheer up," the nurse requested kindly. "I promise you'll like this surprise."

Weiss was sure everyone within the walls of the Home could hear her heart hammering now as she caught her first glimpse of red. Ruby's arms were wrapped tightly around her body, head bowed the lowest Weiss had ever seen as the girl slowly shuffled into the hall. When Ruby came to a halt mere feet out of the stairwell and made no move to look around, Pyrrha looked up to Weiss.

 _Say something_ , she mouthed.

Positive Ruby wouldn't even be able to hear her over the sound of her thudding heart, Weiss only managed to croak a single word.

"R-Ruby?"

Weiss watched the next few seconds as if she were watching a movie in slow motion. Ruby had stiffened at the call of her name, but Weiss could see wide downturned eyes blinking rapidly as she tried to register the familiar voice. Weiss made sure she was smiling when she saw Ruby gradually look up from the floor.

Their eyes locked, tears began to leak from gray dams, and the largest grin Weiss had ever seen split Ruby's face.

Then the girl was running, and time sped back up to its normal rate.

All eyes in the common room turned to them as Weiss opened her arms, bracing herself as Ruby all but collided into her, by some miracle able to keep both of them upright. Then Ruby was clinging to every part of Weiss she could grab, silent sobs wracking her form as her body shook violently. A few tears leaked from Weiss's eyes as well as she clutched the girl to her, never having been able to predict such a heartwarming reaction.

"You d-dolt," Weiss whispered. "Did you really think I wasn't coming back?"

She tried to pull Ruby away only enough to see the girl's face, but Ruby held strong, not letting her be removed from Weiss in the slightest. Instead, a frantic nod was the heiress's answer. She let out a small chuckle.

"Did you forget that I work here?"

She felt the heat from Ruby's cheeks against her neck and rolled her eyes, giving the girl another affectionate squeeze.

"You dolt," she repeated in a murmur.

As Ruby continued to cling to her, Weiss looked up to observe their surroundings. Several residents were still watching their reunion with bemused, but sympathetic smiles, yet most had returned to their own tasks. Pyrrha gave Weiss a thumb's up before retreating back into the stairwell, then Weiss saw Glynda and Ozpin standing just off to the side, and she wondered how long they had been there. Glynda had the largest smile Weiss had ever seen on the woman to date, and Ozpin just looked as coy as he always did, hiding his smile behind a mug of coffee and looking like this was all according to some plan of his.

Weiss chose to not to focus on that for the time being, choosing instead to turn her attention back to the adorable girl still in her arms.

The girl still clinging to her and who had yet to move her face from Weiss's collar.

"Ruby? Do you…maybe want to let go now?"

What happened next made Weiss freeze in place, seeing Glynda and Ozpin do the same from her peripherals.

" _Nnhh_!"

It wasn't a word, more like a soft whine in defiance, yet Weiss knew it was the equivalent to finding the cure for cancer. Ozpin's look of wonder, and Glynda's fighting back of tears only confirmed it.

"R-Ruby?" Weiss stuttered, trying her best to get a glimpse of the girl's face. "Wh-What did you just say?"

Finally, Ruby lifted her head from Weiss's shoulder just enough so silver met baby blue once more. Lower lip jutting out in a pout, and dried tear tracks marring her face, Weiss seriously had trouble containing the squeal that wanted to escape her in that moment.

Her fan-girling had to wait, however.

"Nnhh…" Ruby mumbled.

"N-No?" Weiss tried to clarify. "Is that what you're trying to say?"

Ruby just attached herself back to Weiss in response, another quiet "nnhh!" accompanying the action.

Weiss wasn't sure how to proceed from here, but what she did know was that her legs were beginning to ache.

"Okay, you don't have to let go," she said, "but can we at least go sit on the couch? I have something to show you."

A nod—more like a nuzzle, with Ruby's head tucked back under Weiss's chin—and they awkwardly made their way over the couch. Weiss noted how white Ruby's knuckles were as they clung to her school uniform's vest. She was not letting Weiss go any time soon.

Another pang of guilt shot through Weiss at the thought that Ruby had missed her _this much_ ; missed her enough that their reunion was enough to coax out what was most likely the first sound Ruby had emitted in ten years.

Once they were seated, Ruby finally slackened her grip on Weiss's clothes, her hands falling limply to the older girl's lap as she let her body lean heavily against her. Weiss returned the action without hesitancy, resting her head atop Ruby's own. She heard the girl sigh happily in response.

"I'm sorry my absence had you so upset," Weiss started, feeling obligated to give the girl _some_ kind of apology, no matter how on the spot it sounded. "I was just so busy this past week that this was the first time I could get away."

Weiss smiled as she watched Ruby interlock their hands and give a gentle squeeze, feeling it was the girl's unique way of forgiveness. Still, Weiss pressed on.

"Did you know I fence?" she asked next. Not waiting for an answer, she continued. "That's why I couldn't come Tuesday. Coach called a spur of the moment meeting that day, and I had to attend as the team's captain. I couldn't just _not_ show up; it was my responsibility to the team. And then Wednesday I tried to come see you, but you were with Ozpin all afternoon, and then on Thursday my parents called a-and…"

Weiss didn't care how frantic she sounded, she just had to make sure Ruby understood she _hadn't_ forgotten about her.

She _couldn't_ forget about her.

A gentle pressure to her face had Weiss opening her eyes to find Ruby wiping away a lone tear. Cheeks flaring at the touch, Ruby giggled noiselessly.

"I'm sorry…" she finished lamely.

Ruby just shook her head, her smile remaining strong.

"Do you forgive me?"

A quick nod and another hug, and Weiss felt all her fears and guilt vanish instantaneously.

Squeezing this precious girl back against her, she whispered, "Thank you, Ruby."

When they pulled back, Weiss reached into the pocket of her vest. "Still," she said, "I…made you something in apology. It's not nearly as good as your rose, but…maybe it'll make you feel like I'm around when I'm not?"

Knowing she had Ruby's full attention then, Weiss pulled out a bit of folded white paper, handing it wordlessly to Ruby. The girl looked to her questioningly before opening it up. Weiss beamed as she watched silver eyes spark, another wide smile spreading across the girl's face.

Before Ruby was a paper snowflake—more specifically, Weiss's family crest. It had taken her several tries to cut out the right shapes to get the outline right once unfolded, but she had to admit she was pretty proud of the final result.

Especially because of the smile it elicited from Ruby.

Before Ruby could thank her proper, Weiss spoke again, letting her heart and gut take over, but feeling sure her offer wouldn't be denied.

"Ruby? Would you…want to come home with me for the weekend?" she asked. Ruby just stared at her with wide eyes, as if she couldn't believe what Weiss was saying. Blushing, Weiss looked down and mumbled, "I'm sure I could pull a few strings."

Silence crowded the air around them, and Weiss began to sweat at Ruby's lack of response. Glancing up tentatively, she found the girl seemed to be frozen, her eyes glazed over and looking at nothing, Weiss's paper snowflake held lifelessly in her grasp.

"R-Ruby?" Weiss hesitated to touch the girl in any way, not wanting to startle her. "I'm sorry if that came on too strong; I just thought-."

Before she knew it, she was on her back on the couch, Ruby's weight on top of her as the heiress was smothered in another gigantic hug. The shock having left both of their systems, Weiss giggled.

"I'll take that as a yes?"

When Ruby nodded into her neck in response, Weiss's entire body warmed.

This was going to be a great weekend.


	7. Chapter VII

***peers from around corner** *****

 **Hi… I know, I'm a horrible person for posting this story all revamped and ready to continue, and then desert you all for two months… Especially after such an emotional chapter too! Ruby speaking?! Kinda?!**

 **Yeah, anyway, I really do apologize for the super long wait. I wish I could say it won't happen again, but I honestly can't. However, like I've mentioned in RWBY Go, I refuse to let any story go unfinished, so whether it takes another year or not, LiS** _ **will**_ **continue being updated!**

 **As always, please review. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter VII**

Weiss berated herself all the way home in the car that day.

'A great weekend?' What had she been thinking? This weekend would be nothing but _awkward_!

Stopped at a light at the moment, she spared a glance over at her passenger. Ruby had had her face plastered to the window since they left the lot of the Home, and Weiss could only imagine the look of awe and intrigue present in silver eyes and painted across pink lips. Weiss knew the girl wasn't going to be the one to initiate conversation because of…well, _reasons_ , so it came down to Weiss.

Except she didn't know what to say.

"Do you… Do you want to listen to the radio or anything?" she forced herself to speak finally. "I have some CDs in the glove compartment as well."

Ruby turned to face her then, and Weiss managed a small smile at the look of excitement the girl was now teeming with. Confidence slowly on the rise, Weiss gestured to the dashboard.

"You pick."

Ruby nodded rapidly before immediately starting to fiddle with all the nobs and buttons. Weiss realized after a minute of random station changing, volume fluctuation, and static, that Ruby most likely hadn't operated a car radio in her life.

"Uh, here," Weiss cut in nervously, gently nudging Ruby's handing from changing the radio from FM to AM for the fifth time. "Rock, pop, classical, or oldies?"

Ruby seemed to mull over her options momentarily before she held up three fingers. It took Weiss a second to catch on.

"Classical?"

A nod.

Weiss felt a smile flow effortlessly onto her face then. "Okay," she said. "That's my favorite genre too."

Ruby just blushed a bit at that before looking down at her lap. The shy mannerisms made Weiss giggle slightly before the light finally turned green and they continued the journey home.

 _Home_.

She was taking Ruby to _her home_.

Now Weiss was the one blushing. She realized she hadn't really thought this through. To this day, Blake was the only one who had been over to Weiss's house. Whenever there was a school project that involved group work outside of class, Weiss had always found a reason to have everyone _not_ come over to her place.

It wasn't that Weiss was embarrassed of where she lived…

Well, not _exactly_ … She wasn't embarrassed because of how meager her home living was, but rather how it was the exact _opposite_.

Everyone knew the Schnees were rich, but if her peers at school saw just _how_ rich…

 _Let's just say I'd be making friends for all the wrong reasons then_ , Weiss grumbled bitterly to herself.

Still, Ruby was most likely unaware to Weiss's family's wealth. She knew they owned the home she lived in, but Weiss found it probable that Ruby didn't automatically link that ownership to riches.

She had been trying so hard to make Ruby comfortable with her, the last thing Weiss wanted was to scare the girl off with her money, or make her feel inadequate.

"Ruby?"

Silver eyes turned away from the window once again to focus on her curiously.

"Um, so… Just so you know, my house is pretty big, and my family is extremely well off. I don't want it to take you by surprise, so I'm telling you in advance. And I don't mean 'big' as in multiple floors; I mean it like multiple floors, butlers and cooks, swimming pool, theater room… All of that."

Weiss wasn't expecting a verbal answer, obviously, but when the silence was just a bit _too_ stifling afterwards, she anxiously looked to Ruby…

Who was staring at her with wide eyes and a near-uncontrollable grin. Weiss felt her nerves begin to settle as she hesitantly smiled back.

"That doesn't make you uncomfortable?" she asked next. She _had_ to be sure. "You don't care that I'm…rich?"

With no hesitation at all, Ruby immediately shook her head no, smile never vacating. Weiss's own only continued to grow.

"Okay," she breathed in relief. "Good. I just…didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

Ruby looked confused then, cocking her head cutely.

Blushing, Weiss mumbled in answer, "Just because you… Youdon'treallyhaveahome."

It was said in a jumbled mess, but it was the only way Weiss could say it. Yes; she didn't want Ruby coming to her house because she herself hadn't had one for the past ten years, and who knows before then. Then here Weiss was, about to flaunt how well off she is right in her face. It was…disconcerting, to say the least.

So, Weiss was overcome with different emotions when Ruby reached over and touched her hand on the steering wheel. Looking over again, Weiss swallowed the knot in her throat.

Ruby didn't care. Weiss could have said she lived in a castle and was ruler of her own kingdom and Ruby wouldn't care. Weiss had known from the start that this girl was special, but even now Ruby kept finding ways to surprise her more so.

Sighing, Weiss relaxed, smiling once more. "Thank you, Ruby. That wasn't going to sound nice no matter how I put it. Still, I knew it was going to keep bothering me the entire weekend if I didn't get it off my chest."

Removing her hand, Ruby just nodded, giving Weiss a silly, toothy grin in response.

Both girls fell into a fit of giggles then, and Weiss found herself excited for the next two days once again.

* * *

As they made the turn into the driveway leading to Weiss's house, Ruby was pressed back again the window. From the outside, the house didn't look that extravagant, really. The entire structure was painted white, automatically standing out from the other brick or brown houses that surrounded it. Of course, Weiss knew her father had had it painted as such just for that reason. The roof and all shutters and accents on the house were black to make it extremely aesthetically pleasing. Weiss always remembered thinking her house was one of those trick rooms. It looked comparably decent on the outside, but on the inside, you would think it had doubled its size.

Before Weiss even had a chance to kill the car's engine, a young man with blue hair was rapidly descending the front steps.

"Miss Schnee!" he greeted, a beaming smile as always filling his face. "Welcome home."

"Hello, Neptune," Weiss sighed.

Neptune Vasilias was one of the many people employed as the Schnee family's house staff. Originally introduced to Weiss when they were ten year-olds to be her fiancé when they came of age, Weiss made it very clear from the start that she was not interested in the boy. He was full of himself and couldn't take a hint to drop the 'charmer' act. Still, her father was fond of him, and so Neptune was given a job within the family when he was sixteen.

He'd been around ever since, much to Weiss's displeasure.

"Can I help you with your bags?"

" _May I_ help you with your bags, Neptune," Weiss quipped back at him, always grateful for the opportunity to knock him down a peg.

Neptune just rolled his eyes; he got awfully cocky and casual with her whenever her parents weren't around.

"Fine, princess, _may_ I help you?"

"No, I think we got it."

Neptune blinked, observing the immediate area. "Uh, 'we?'"

Realizing the absence of one person in particular, Weiss peered through the back window to see Ruby still sitting in the passenger seat. A small smile cracked on her face.

"Ruby, you can get out of the car now," she explained, rounding to the passenger's door. "We're…here…"

She trailed off when she saw Ruby not just sitting in the seat, but stiff and hunched over. She was afraid of something.

"Ruby?" Weiss slowly opened the car door and bent down to get a better look at her friend. "What's wrong?"

Silver eyes met hers before flickering to the blue-haired boy behind them. Weiss immediately understood.

"Neptune?" Weiss spun to face the boy. "May I have a word?"

"Uh, sure, Weiss."

Leading him away a few steps, Weiss could feel Ruby's eyes on them the entire time.

"Look, why don't you and the rest of the staff take the weekend off?"

Neptune's eyes nearly bulged from his head. "You serious? But your parents aren't home."

"And I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself without the aide of doting servants!" Weiss snapped. Softening a bit, she added, "Plus, I've brought a friend home for the weekend and she's very shy. I don't want all these strangers putting her on edge. We'll both be perfectly fine on our own for two days."

Neptune scratched the back of his head, clearly uncomfortable with leaving his employer's daughter—and no matter what she thought of him, his friend—alone.

"Just don't speak a word of this to father and he'll never know," she continued. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him; and that goes for both of us."

"Both of us? Just who-?"

"Just go tell the staff and leave, Neptune!"

With a frantic salute and cry of, "Y-Yes, ma'am!" Neptune darted back into the house.

Letting out a breath, Weiss turned to head back to Ruby. She didn't always like being so short with Neptune, but honestly it was sometimes the only way to get him to understand.

"It's okay now, Ruby," she said gently once she had opened the car door again. "It's just us now, and will remain so for the rest of the weekend, okay?"

Ruby looked around as if double-checking before she hesitantly got out of the car. She reached for the backpack she had packed her things in, but Weiss pulled it away from her reach.

"I've got it, don't worry. You're my guest!"

That elicited the smallest of smiles from the brunette, causing Weiss to do likewise.

Well, that was one situation diffused.

* * *

Once Ruby seemed to realize it truly was just her and Weiss, she had calmed immensely. Weiss had led her up to her bedroom to drop off Ruby's things before giving her the grand tour. Weiss took note of the way Ruby's eyes lit up at the theater room, and stored that bit of info away for later. Presently, Ruby was sprawled across the couch in the living room while Weiss was in the nearby kitchen and trying to find them something she could make for dinner.

She decided after a while that ordering in might be better than subjecting Ruby to her cooking. Not that she was a bad cook, but…

Well, they had cooks for a reason.

"Ruby, do you like pizza?" Weiss asked as she walked back into the living room.

The quick, near-frantic way Ruby bolted off the couch, wide grin stretched on her face made Weiss realize what a silly question that probably was.

Giggling at the girl's exuberant response, Weiss spoke. "Guess we know what to do for dinner now."

In no time, the two of them were seated next to each other in the theater room with a box of a large cheese pizza sitting between them as a movie played overhead.

Ruby barely looked away from the screen once, blindly swiping slice after slice. Weiss, however, was a bit more distracted. She would occasionally steal glances at Ruby before looking down at her hands fiddling in her lap. Meanwhile, nerves roiled in her stomach.

She kept appearances up, however, until the ending credits began to roll. As she saw Ruby come out of her 'movie-watching daze,' she cleared her throat.

Curious silver looked her way and Weiss felt her heart begin to hammer in her chest.

"R-Ruby, I… There's actually a bigger reason for inviting you over this weekend than just hanging out," she started to stammer out. "I… I don't want you to feel obligated to go through with this for any reason, and I swear I wasn't trying to buy your cooperation with pizza and a movie, but…"

As she trailed off, she saw Ruby reach for her hand like she had in the car. Glancing up, Weiss saw what was to be expected: Ruby smiling at her reassuringly; as if Weiss could ask her to throw herself from the roof and she would jump at the opportunity. However, that served to make Weiss even more anxious. She had a feeling Ruby really _would_ do anything for her, and Weiss didn't want that.

"I have a…favor to ask," she managed to continue. "We have to write a paper in our psychology class about a psychological disorder of our choice, and in it we have to use two first person sources. I was…hoping I could write my paper on…you?"

Ruby's eyes widened slightly at the request, but she nodded all the same, that welcoming, warm smile still in place.

"I don't want you to feel obligated to do so though, Ruby," Weiss told her, voicing her rampant thoughts. "I'm going to have to ask you questions you may not want to tell me the answers to; ask about your past and what led to your present situation; you're really okay with all of that?"

Again, Ruby nodded. A small smile flickered across Weiss's face before her worry took back over. Still, she tried to keep a strong façade in place in order to help Ruby remain comfortable and as willing as she appeared to be.

"Great," she sighed. "Then let's clean up here and head up to my room, okay?"

Once upstairs, Weiss and Ruby sat facing each other in the middle of Weiss's queen-sized bed, her school backpack off to the side. Ruby looked on interestedly as Weiss spread out three pads of paper between them, keeping one in her lap.

"So, in order to do this in the easiest way possible," Weiss began explaining while uncapping a Sharpie. "I figured I'll try and ask as many yes or no questions as possible, and you just point to the corresponding notepad."

A big **YES** and **NO** were written on two of the three notepads.

"The third," Weiss handed Ruby a pen, "you can write any answer on, should you need to. Make sense?"

Ruby nodded, pointing energetically to the notepad that said the same. Weiss chuckled, feeling the tension leave the room if just momentarily. Still, Weiss fixed Ruby with a serious look.

"And I'm serious, Ruby, if I get too personal, or if you want to stop at anytime, for whatever reason—you don't even have to tell me why— _let me know_ , okay?"

A more hesitant nod was her answer this time, but Ruby still managed to have her smile in tact that continued to fend off Weiss's concerns.

"Okay, so even though I know the answers to these, let's just double check to be sure." Weiss readied her own pen on the pad in her lap. "Your name is Ruby Rose."

 _ **YES**_ _._

"And you're fifteen years old?"

 _ **YES.**_

"You've been living at Schnee Home for ten years?"

Although Ruby looked a little taken aback that Weiss knew that bit of information, she pointed to the affirmative all the same.

"Doctor Ozpin is your doctor at the Home?"

 _ **YES.**_

Weiss recorded all the information before pausing and looking up at Ruby. This was where they started into the deep end. Ruby had come so far, Weiss feared her questioning would lead her to revert back into her shell, isolating herself once again. Ruby met her eyes with unwavering certainty though and gave another, significant nod of her head.

She really wanted to continue.

Some part of Weiss jumped with joy at the subtle movement. She had hoped for so long Ruby would willingly let Weiss into her life and now she was being granted access. Perhaps it was a bit more on the coercion side than Weiss would ideally have liked, but Ruby still had free will. She was ready to let someone in.

And that was monumental.

"What di-disorder have you been diagnosed with at the Home?"

Her stutter didn't go unnoticed as Ruby shot her a small smile as she reached for the blank notepad. Weiss waited for her answer on edge.

 _ **Ozpin calls it elective mutism.**_

 _So Blake had been right_ , Weiss found herself thinking.

Still, Weiss had never really heard of 'elective' mutism before. 'Selective mutism' had been all she had been able to find when she had done her night of searching before; though now that she had the correct term…

She dashed over to her laptop before unplugging it and bringing it onto the bed with them. Opening up the web browser, she typed in the disorder. Weiss spent a few minutes trying to get the gist of the disorder, Ruby watching patiently the entire time.

Whereas people with selective mutism still spoke in familiar situations (ergo the word 'selective'), people with elective mutism didn't speak at all, due mostly to defiance or trauma.

The latter left a bad feeling in the pit of Weiss's stomach.

"Have…" Weiss stopped to clear her throat. "Have you ever spoken?"

 _ **YES.**_

"When did you stop?"

 _ **When I was five.**_

"Right before you came to the Home?"

 _ **YES.**_

Weiss fought to keep her breathing level as she prepared to bite the bullet.

Finally. She was finally asking the question she had wondered since day one. The question _everyone_ had wondered.

"Why?"

For the first time, Ruby broke eye contact and stared down at her notepad. Weiss could see her eyes darting back and forth rapidly, as if debating whether or not she could— _should_ —really answer that question or not. Seeing her go to chew her bottom lip, Weiss reached forward to grasp both of Ruby's hands, causing the girl to look up at her.

"Why don't you talk, Ruby?" she asked her, putting all her care into the question.

Ruby didn't look uncomfortable at all, nor did she appear frightened. No, what Weiss instead saw swimming in those mercury pools was shame.

Smile flickering briefly across her face, Ruby pulled her hands away to write on her pad. When she turned it around for Weiss to read, Weiss found she was holding her breath.

 _ **So he can't find me.**_

Weiss's heart was beating ten-fold now and she was certain Ruby could hear it.

"Who?" Weiss asked, not caring how desperate she was sounding now, her assignment forgotten. Fear had taken over. "Ruby, is someone after you?"

When Weiss saw Ruby's next answer, tears immediately began to spill from her eyes as she pulled Ruby to her in another crushing hug, vowing then and there to never again let any harm come to this precious girl in her arms. Ruby latched onto Weiss as she always did, realizing Weiss was now upset and wanting to console her.

The notepad with her answer lay forgotten next to them momentarily, although Weiss made certain to send that sheet through the paper shredder later that night for good measure. Still, she had seen the answer, and those two words would haunt her for a long time to come.

 _ **My dad…**_


	8. Chapter VIII

**I know, I know, another long wait… At least it was only** _ **one**_ **month this time though, right? Right?**

 **Ahem. Anyway, here you go; another evil cliffhanger done just for you all. But you get some fluff too! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter VIII**

Weiss wasn't all that surprised when she woke up in the middle of the night to find Ruby missing from the bed next to her. Before panic could set in, she made sure to remind herself that Ruby was safe wherever she was. There was no one in the house except for them, and while her house may be gigantic in size, Ruby surely wouldn't go wandering off the property on her own.

Still, Weiss knew she wasn't getting back to sleep until she knew where Ruby was, so she willed her body out of bed before stretching. Sparing the clock on her scroll a glance, she saw it was nearly four in the morning. The first place she searched was the balcony off her bedroom, hoping Ruby had just wandered out there, but of course luck wasn't with her and she found the space empty.

She remembered to check the bathroom as well on her way out of her room, yet there was still no sight of her.

"Ruby?" Weiss called as she walked briskly down the hallway to the stairs. "Can you give me a sign to where you are?"

Moments later, a soft music note reached her ears and Weiss couldn't suppress the smile that broke free then.

She should have guessed it.

Once downstairs, Weiss walked through the living room to another large, open room to see the lone occupant situated on the piano bench off in the corner.

"Giving yourself lessons?" she joked as she crossed the room, the vaulted ceiling making her voice echo.

Ruby just blushed from her seat, reverting back to fiddling with the strings of her hoodie. Weiss realized only then that the red material was back, Ruby having discarded the sweatshirt upon turning in hours ago. The article's significance was the next thing Weiss hoped she could learn about the mystery that was Ruby Rose.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Ruby shrugged, looking out the large floor-to-ceiling windows to the endless fields Weiss called her backyard.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

The girl looked back to her before pulling out the notepad and Sharpie from earlier.

 _ **I was thinking about my dad**_.

Weiss swallowed the knot in her throat.

"I'm sorry, Ruby. I really shouldn't have asked all that of you."

 _ **It's not your fault, Weiss. I agreed.**_

Weiss's eyes sparked at the last note. Even though it was strictly written and not said aloud, she realized that was the first time Ruby had ever used her name. For whatever reason, she found it filled her with waves of warmth.

"Still," she managed after clearing her thoughts, "I know it's troubling you now, and I feel bad."

 _ **I've been troubled for ten years. What happened tonight isn't anything I'm not used to.**_

"But you shouldn't have to be used to any of this, Ruby; that's the thing," Weiss told her, her eyes expressing all the emotion she couldn't muster in her voice at this late hour.

Ruby just shrugged again, her adorable smile present once again.

 _ **It's okay, really. And if you still have questions for your paper or just in general, I'll answer them.**_

Weiss really didn't want to ask anymore of Ruby in this moment, but that lingering curiosity couldn't be suppressed. Sighing, Weiss gave in.

"I have just…one more question," she mumbled, ashamed of herself.

Knowing she should have been expecting it, Weiss felt Ruby gently lift her head up by her chin.

 _It's okay,_ Ruby mouthed before grasping one of Weiss's hands.

"Your…hoodie," Weiss found her voice. "Why is it so special to you?"

Ruby's smile turned sad for only a second as she glanced down to the offending article before she was gazing back at Weiss yet again, eyes never leaving hers as she wrote her answer.

 _ **It was my mom's.**_

Weiss immediately knew the rest, and her heart broke yet again.

"Is s-she…?"

Gravely, Ruby nodded. Weiss pulled Ruby in for another hug.

"I'm so sorry, Ruby," she whispered brokenly.

She felt Ruby reach for the notepad but stopped her, breaking out of the hug.

"And _don't_ say it's okay, because it's _not,"_ she said sternly.

Ruby nodded, but still managed a smile. Weiss flashed one back before acting on impulse and planting a chaste kiss on Ruby's forehead. When she pulled back, both her and Ruby's faces were as red as the girl's namesake. Still, Ruby just beamed before tackling Weiss in another hug, her strength surprising for so early in the morning. Laughter bubbled out of Weiss before Ruby was silently shaking along with her.

And in that moment, everything was perfect.

When the exhilaration of their affection died down momentarily, Weiss took the time to situate herself more properly on the piano bench. Only then did she look back to Ruby, a slightly coy smile making itself known upon pale lips.

"You know," she began lightly, "if I recall correctly, the only time you've heard me play was from a room over…"

Ruby's eyes shimmered as another beaming smile lit up her entire being.

"Would you like your own personal concert right now?"

A frantic nod of her head, and Weiss saw the perked ears and wagging tail return upon her younger friend. The mental picture, as well as Ruby's sheer joy, made Weiss's own smile widen in turn.

"This song usually has a guitar as its main instrument, but I love it so much I converted it to piano," Weiss explained as way of introduction. "I think you'll like it."

Letting out a slow breath, Weiss forgot everything around her, as was custom to her when preparing to play, and began to produce a soothing melody.

She could see Ruby go still at the first note, attention trained solely on Weiss's fingers as they danced across the keys. Weiss grinned a bit, feeling more warmth from how enraptured Ruby had immediately become.

" _I don't know you_

 _But I want you_

 _All the more for that_

 _Words fall through me_

 _And always fool me_

 _And I can't react"_

Weiss fought to control her blush as Ruby scooted as close as she could to her, resting her head upon Weiss's shoulder. The heiress could almost see the peaceful smile on Ruby's face as she continued to play.

" _And games that never amount_

 _To more than they're meant_

 _Will play themselves out_

 _Take this sinking boat_

 _And point it home_

 _We've still got time_

 _Raise your hopeful voice_

 _You had a choice_

 _You've made it now"_

As she finished singing the chorus, Weiss rested her own head on top of Ruby's, the two of them snuggling up to the other in the early hours of the morning, music encompassing them and filling them with hope, wonder, and—unbeknownst to the other—love.

It was perfect, Weiss thought.

All too soon for the both of them however, Weiss was playing the song's final notes. Ruby lifted her head slowly, and Weiss had to keep herself from putting it back where it belonged. Still, as Ruby once again reached for the notepad, Weiss eagerly awaited the most important judgment of her life, forget all the concerts she had played since she could remember.

 _ **That was beautiful, Weiss. Thank you.**_

Blushing madly, Weiss managed to utter, "Thank you, Ruby."

An adorable smile snuck onto the crimsonette's face then as the two girls stared in each other's eyes as if stuck in a daze. Slowly, Weiss watched as Ruby began leaning closer and she automatically began doing the same, as if both of them were pulling the other closer with their own magical force of gravity. Ruby's breath was hot against her lips, and Weiss could almost see the static flaring between them. The heat was tantalizing. Weiss would just have to lick her lips and she would touch Ruby's by sheer accident. Just one more centimeter and…

The large grandfather clock in the living room next door began chiming its tune, immediately sending Weiss flying to the other side of the bench, rigid from a kind of paralysis she couldn't explain. She tried not to see the brief look of hurt flash in Ruby's eyes, but she did, and Weiss knew she would fall asleep hating herself.

Ruby just smiled softly once more, shrugging noncommittally as she stood up.

Weiss took another minute to fully gather all her bearings, and only when Ruby cocked her head at her frozen form did she remember how to move.

"T-Think you can sleep now?" she stuttered in a squeak unbefitting for a Schnee.

Giggling silently, Ruby nodded, taking Weiss's hand and heading out of the room at a leisurely pace. Weiss tried to keep her mind from replaying what had almost happened back in the ballroom, but when she found herself thinking instead of Ruby leading her to her bedroom, she realized she was royally screwed either way.

Weiss would never see the devious smirk Ruby bore as they silently got back in Weiss's bed, nor Ruby's red cheeks as she sidled back up to Weiss, wrapping one of the heiress's arms in hers before shutting her eyes.

And Ruby would never know of the dreadful—yet frustratingly pleasant—dreams that plagued Weiss throughout the rest of the night as sleep did indeed find her again.

* * *

Thankfully for Weiss, the rest of the weekend was quite enjoyable. Upon waking up that Saturday morning, it was as if the events of last night never happened. Ruby never brought it back up—though how could she really, easily, Weiss found herself thinking over breakfast—and Weiss sure as hell wasn't ready to do so either. Still, it was relieving to know that nothing had seemed to change with them on the surface.

That was, until Weiss remembered what she had wanted to do with Ruby tonight.

How could you make taking a friend out to dinner casual after an almost-kiss the night before?

So, as with most things that Weiss stressed having to deal with, she postponed any mentioning of it until the last possible second. Instead, she and Ruby spent a quiet day inside, Weiss working on her paper, and Ruby entertaining herself with Weiss's gaming consoles that never saw the light of day from herself.

She had finished a good chunk of her paper by the time dinnertime rolled around, and Weiss found she couldn't avoid the inevitable any longer.

Well, after this last card.

"Ruby?"

Said girl turned her head slightly from the TV in front of her, yet it was clear she was still primarily focused on the game she was caught up in. Weiss grinned as she shook her head good-naturedly.

"I'm over here, you know."

The game was paused, and Ruby spun from her spot on the floor to face Weiss abashedly. Weiss hated the fact that it was getting easier to ask things of Ruby, but also couldn't help count it as an accomplishment of sorts. She tried to get that disconcerting thought from her head as quickly as it entered.

"When we return to the Home Monday, do you think you'd be able to tell Dr Ozpin everything you've told me? About your past?"

A shadow fell over Ruby's face then, and Weiss detested herself even more. Still, she persisted, feeling deep in her heart she was doing this for Ruby's benefit.

"He's been your doctor for ten years and doesn't even know the first thing about you," Weiss tried explaining. "Then there's me, someone you've known all of a month, and I know of the demons that taunt you? Ruby, he just wants to help you, and he's a lot more abled to do so than I am."

Ruby gave a firm shake of her head then, and it took Weiss a moment to understand what she was refuting.

"He's a certified doctor, Ruby. What qualifies me to know and not him?"

 _ **I trust you.**_

At least that hoodie had finally found another purpose, Weiss thought idly as Ruby whipped out the notepad from its pocket.

"But you can trust him too," Weiss pressed. "I've known this man all my life, Ruby. I know he's difficult to read, but… He's always been there for me before. More so than my own father."

She saw the questioning look Ruby donned then, and Weiss realized a time was fast approaching where she would have to end up confiding in Ruby just as she had her.

"If you fear your father, he needs to know, Ruby," she persisted. "Please. If nothing else, it'll make me feel better about you when I'm not around."

She could tell that struck something in Ruby as the girl flushed slightly, eyes averting to the carpet beneath her. Silence reigned for a moment before Weiss attempted to seal the deal.

"You don't have to do it immediately," she said. "We can wait until Tuesday so I can be there too, if that will help you feel more comfortable."

Ruby nodded in agreement, but Weiss could tell she was still on edge. Getting up from her desk, she got down on her knees before Ruby, placing her hands on the girl's shoulders.

"Look, I'm sorry to ask this of you Ruby, after I've asked so much already, but I'm just trying to help you; to take care of you."

When Ruby made no move to look up, Weiss leaned forward to press their foreheads together, sighing gently.

"At least think about it," she whispered. "I'm not going to force you to do anything you're not comfortable with, okay?"

Ruby nodded again at the promise before Weiss leaned back, making sure she had her best smile present. Seeing it seemed to put Ruby at ease as she returned the sentiment after only a moment's hesitation.

"To make up for my request…" Weiss forced herself to bite the bullet once more, "Can I…take you out to dinner?"

She almost added 'as a friend' to the end, but the braver part of her decided to let Ruby interpret the invite however she would.

So when Ruby grinned and nodded excitedly, Weiss wasn't too surprised at the butterflies that immediately took up residence in her stomach.

"Great," Weiss mumbled, pink dusting her cheeks from the way Ruby still smiled at her. Clearing her throat gently as to kill the awkward silence before it began, she added, "Are you…hungry now?"

Smile still not vanishing, Ruby nodded quite animatedly, and Weiss found herself chuckling quietly as a result.

"Okay then. I know the perfect place. It's casual, so there's no need for us to change."

Simply just nodding a third time, Ruby dashed to Weiss's bedroom door where her shoes lay. Weiss watched the process fondly for a moment before realizing she was staring, blushed, and then walked to her closet to do the same.

The car ride was silent, Weiss too engrossed in her thoughts to speak to her company.

 _Or is she my_ date _in this case?_

The quick thought sent the butterflies in her stomach into a mad swarm, and Weiss gripped the steering wheel harder as a sense of unease and nerves overcame her. It shouldn't come as a surprise that Weiss had never dated. With how few acquaintances she had, and friends even more so, dating had always seemed just so off the radar. Sparing her passenger a quick glance, Weiss felt heat returning to her cheeks.

But Ruby?

Exactly what was she to her? No doubt they were friends; Ruby had made sure Weiss was certain of that, but some would point out how affectionate they were with the other. More so than platonic "friends" usually were. The blushing, stuttering, even hand holding and head nudges in some cases; they all had screamed a bit more than friendly to Weiss on more than one occasion.

Yet before now she had been too thick or scared to pick up on the fact.

She still didn't know if what she was doing now was right.

She wished she could know how Ruby saw their "relationship." What was going through her mind at this moment? Was she wondering if this was a "date" as well?

Of course, Weiss reminded herself with a nervous swallow, to ask such a thing would no doubt send them flying into the deep end of what they really meant to the other, and Weiss was certain she couldn't have that conversation right now.

She wished she could confide in Blake, but even that was a bit of a stretch at this point. As far as she knew, Weiss and Ruby were still getting to know the other. The heiress had remained pretty vague about the goings-on at their Tuesday meetings; hell, Weiss hadn't even told Blake she had brought Ruby home for the weekend.

Did that secrecy mean anything? Did not coming to your best friend with stuff like this mean Weiss felt she had to hide her relationship with Ruby even from Blake?

She didn't know the answers to any of this. All she knew was that if she continued to think this way, it would put a damper on their evening.

And Ruby didn't deserve that.

So, like Weiss had practiced all throughout her life, she let out a big sigh, and pushed any and all consuming thoughts to the back of her mind, putting on a brave face and a smile.

In essence, she was hiding.

But that's what Weiss did best.

"So, since you like pizza, I'm assuming Italian is a safe bet?" she finally spoke, her voice calm and poised, a sharp dissonance from the fretting little girl locked away inside her.

Ruby's eyes lit up as she licked her lips, and Weiss even swore she heard the girl's stomach grumble in agreement. Grinning, Weiss pulled into a familiar lot.

"Great, because we're here."

Immediately Ruby was out of the car, and Weiss found she was bouncing up and down once she had gotten out herself. Shaking her head amicably at Ruby's behavior, she led the girl inside.

The restaurant was quaint, but welcoming. A family-owned business, Weiss had been coming here since she first started high school. Her parents wouldn't be caught dead in a place as casual as this, but Weiss found it relieving. The people here were super friendly, even kinder than waiters in expensive establishments. While those waiters were kind simply because it was expected of them at such a high-end place, the people here truly cared about their patrons from the bottom of their hearts. Weiss saw this place as a sort of haven. These were people she could turn to; a place she could go to escape.

Not to mention they had the best pasta on the planet.

Seated at a quiet table in the corner, Weiss observed Ruby. The girl was looking about in wonder—most likely having rarely, if ever, been outside the Home—yet there was still a simmering of fear Weiss felt only she would be able to pick up on.

"I-If you're nervous," the silverette spoke up gently, "there's no need to be. I frequent here quite often, so I know all the staff real well. They will all welcome you with open arms as well, Ruby."

Weiss saw any fears wrangled under better control then as Ruby flashed her another token smile. Then, she settled more comfortably into their booth before picking up her menu. Knowing the menu was doing her job for her, Weiss didn't hold back a fond smile.

The way those silver eyes danced across the page, sparkling every now and then at an item that caught the brunette's attention…

Weiss's stomach churned as she quickly tried to quash that train of thought.

Luckily for her, a distraction arrived in the form of their waitress, and the owner of the restaurant as well.

"Weiss!" a girl only slightly older than the heiress chirped. She had hair as short as Ruby's, one strand dyed a deep red as it hung to frame her face. "What's up, girly?"

"Hello. Caity," Weiss greeted cordially. "Just grabbing a bite to eat with a friend."

"I can see that," Caity responded with a wink, Weiss instantly flushing as Ruby averted her gaze to her hands in her lap. The waitress just laughed. "You poor things. What can I get ya?"

"Um, I'll just take my usual please, and just water is fine. Ruby? What do you want?"

Ruby roved over the menu for another quick second before pointing to a single item. Caity made no comment about the girl's peculiar method of ordering, instead just smiling kindly as she wrote the order down.

"Two meatballs okay?" she asked.

Ruby nodded ecstatically, causing both Weiss and Caity to chuckle.

"Be right out, girls!" And, with another wink, the two were left alone.

Silence consumed them.

Weiss bit her lip as she fought for what to say. Glancing up briefly, she saw Ruby in a similar predicament as she pulled at the sleeves of her hoodie, her eyes jumping back and forth between the knife and fork set on either side of her place setting.

"I suppose I haven't been very fair to you since we met, huh?" Weiss blurted suddenly.

Ruby looked up at her, head canted adorably once again. A smile flickered upon Weiss's lips.

"I mean, I've asked so much of you, yet I've never really shared anything personal about myself in return. Would you…like to know anything?"

Ruby nodded, but then shrugged. Weiss figured it was most likely an indication that Ruby didn't care _what_ Weiss told her, just that she'd be glad to listen to anything she wanted to share.

As long as it was another distraction from opening that other can of worms labeled "feelings…"

"I've seen you looking at my scar, and I've noticed the few times you've seemed curious when I casually mention my parents—especially my father. I'd like to finally give you some insight, if you're interested."

Again, a single nod was her answer, Ruby seeming just as enraptured as she had last night in the ballroom.

Sighing, Weiss began her tale.

"My parents have always been a bit...distant. Owning the Home as they do, they're working more often than they are not. But, it's not just the Home here; did you know they have smaller facilities spread across the country?" Ruby shook her head, and Weiss smiled at her engagement. "So, needless to say, they also travel a lot. The Home here may be the biggest, but it's not stopping them from wanting to expand.

"That's why they've been away lately. They went overseas in hopes to open their first facility out of the country, and that's proving a lot harder than they thought. They've been gone a month now, and I _still_ don't know when they'll be back.

"They might even miss my graduation…"

Feeling something brush against her leg, Weiss looked under the table to see Ruby's foot trailing up and down her leg in what the girl most likely hoped to be a comforting action. Weiss smiled a bit.

"Their absence has also meant a bigger workload for me, which is why I come to the Home every Friday and, coincidentally, met you," Weiss continued, heart fluttering as Ruby flushed at the mention of her. "My father wants me to take over the company someday, but I don't want that. Still, it's best for me to just go along with his dream for now. Ideally, once I graduate high school I'll go off to college on my own and forge my own path, but that will most likely mean cutting ties with my parents."

Chuckling somewhat bitterly, Weiss huffed, choosing to look down at her lap.

"I don't even really know what I want to _do_ with my life, I just know I don't want to follow my father's wishes like a sheep in a herd."

Ruby's foot was back against her calf at that, and Weiss suppressed a shiver.

"A-Anyway," she cleared her throat, "I've never had the best relationship with my parents, but that's where music and fencing come in. While it was my father's wishes that got me into music in the first place, it's the only thing he's pushed me into that I've actually come to enjoy. Fencing I did against his desires, both him and my mother adamantly stating it's not the proper sport for a lady. No sport is, really.

"But fencing just makes me feel so free; so powerful." Pausing, she looked at Ruby and smiled. "You'll have to come to the final tournament of the year so you can see what I mean. It'd…mean a lot if you came."

Blushing once more, Ruby nodded, and Weiss knew that nod was a promise.

"However, fencing _is_ how I got this scar." Idly, Weiss trailed the damaged skin across her left eye. "Did you know I have a sister? She's nine years older than me, so she's off doing her own thing now, but she was helping me practice when we were younger—stupidly not using masks—when she accidentally got me in the eye with her rapier. Father was livid, but she took his scolding, having grown up listening to him just like me."

A tantalizing aroma made Weiss look away from Ruby and their table to see Caity approaching with their food.

"Anyway, that's a condensed version of what makes me me. I just felt obligated to open up to you like you've opened up to me."

Another caress of her calf, and Ruby mouthed a grateful _thank you_ across the table. Weiss grinned before both of them were distracted by amazing food and the most relaxing atmosphere.

The atmosphere of complete understanding, unity, and friendship.

Weiss hoped that feeling would never dissipate.

* * *

Tuesday morning found Weiss standing outside her father's office at home.

The office she was always too intimidated by to enter.

The office she and Blake often spoke conspiratorially of rifling through to find dirt on her father.

Yet now she really _was_ about to enter in order to search for something.

Search for _Ruby_.

The lack of any record of the girl at the Home had sent up red flags immediately, yet Weiss was certain her father had some record of the girl tucked away here. Whenever someone tells you to never enter a particular room, even going as far as to mention all cabinets and computers inside said room are locked and password protected, you can't help getting the smallest bit curious.

And in Weiss's case, suspicious.

She had known for years now where her father hid the keys to this room, yet had always remained just scared enough to not breach his privacy. Now, however, she was empowered by her motive, and wouldn't let her father hide anything in the shadows anymore.

Picking a key on the ring she carried at random, it took her three out of four tries to get the door open. Once inside, the dark and lingering shadows eerily crept up on her, as if her father's own means of security to deter any unwelcomed visitors.

Regardless, Weiss powered through, flipping the lights on as she scurried to her father's desk. Tapping a key on the keyboard, the computer flared to life, immediately asking for a password.

Now came the tricky part.

Weiss knew her father wasn't fool enough to leave anything with the password laying around; he simply kept it stored in his mind. Still, she was adamant to try.

Three password attempts later, however, she was locked out, and Weiss cursed her luck. As her eyes traveled to the row of filing cabinets though, she realized all might not be lost.

Only one of those cabinets was locked, and soon enough, Weiss had it open.

Folders with names upon names were what greeted her, and while her stomach lurched uncertainly, her brain still screamed jackpot. She searched through the files until she came upon the one she sought.

 _Rose, Ruby_.

Anticipation mounting, Weiss pulled the file out, relieved to see there was actually paper inside, no matter how thin the folder was. Yet, before she could even open it, something small and square fluttered out of it.

It landed face down and Weiss stooped to pick it up…

And almost immediately dropped it again when she saw what it was.

It was an old Polaroid photograph of Ruby as a child, beaming up at the other person in the photo she had an arm wrapped around.

The long white ponytail next to her gave everything away.

It was a picture of Ruby and Weiss.


	9. Chapter IX

_**Man**_ **, was this chapter just…! Whew. It's not even that long, but boy was it draining to write! For reasons all of you shall soon know! ;) And no evil cliffhanger this time! You're welcome.**

 **Also, big thanks to Robyn and Sophia, both of whom who have been integral to the development of this story by letting me bounce ideas off of, torture with snippets of upcoming chapters, and just generally being an awesome and supportive friend. This one's all for you guys!**

* * *

 **Chapter IX**

Weiss wasn't sure what she was supposed to be feeling. The confusion was obvious; she understood that part. But what about this feeling of betrayal? This…anger?

"And you were aware of this the entire time?" she balked at Ozpin later that Tuesday afternoon. Focusing at school had been rough, the haunting photograph of her and Ruby as kids seeming to burn a hole in her backpack the entire day. As soon as the final bell rang, she was out the door, not even a word spared to Blake in her haste. Her phone hadn't stopped going off yet. "Why didn't anyone tell me we used to know the other? Why can't I even remember this?"

"Miss Schnee, please calm down."

"It's _Weiss_!"

A flinch out of the corner of her eye drew her attention away from her immediate source of frustration and to one other occupant of the room.

Ruby was sitting hunched in a chair to Weiss's left, and had curled father in on herself upon Weiss's most recent outburst. Seeing the girl's discomfort, yet still with a simmering of annoyance, Weiss forced herself to calm down somewhat.

"Fine," she said in a clipped tone. "Will someone _please_ tell me what is going on?"

"We were aware you and Ruby had once met as children," Glynda chose to begin from Ozpin's side. "However, as soon as your father learned of this, and after apparently figuring out Ruby's less than desirable background, insisted we not let the two of you interact any further."

"But this entire time, we have never been told why we were to keep you two apart," Ozpin added. "It was the truth that we know next to nothing about Miss Rose here. Whatever your father knows, he's never extended that knowledge to us."

After a brief moment of staring at her hands in contemplation, Weiss looked to Ruby.

"So this entire time…you knew? You remembered me from all those years ago?"

Ruby wouldn't look her way, choosing instead to remain bunched in the chair, lip between her teeth, as she gave only a feeble nod in turn.

Weiss felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach.

"And you were never…going to tell me?" Weiss cursed herself when her voice cracked, the familiar burning of her throat evident at how hurt she truly was.

"In Ruby's defense," Glynda cut back in, "Ozpin and I thought it would be best she didn't tell you."

Weiss looked back up; at the woman she had always seen more as a mother than her own biological one.

"W-Why?"

Glynda bore a sympathetic smile as she replied, "We knew your father had done his best to repress all your memories of Ruby. While we had been left in the dark as to why, he made it adamantly clear you were to stay away from her."

"So what changed?" Weiss mumbled, a bit of a bitter undertone coloring her voice.

"Miss Rose's condition."

Finally, Weiss had given Ozpin and Glynda her full attention once more. Still, her gaze was hard as she focused on Ozpin once again.

"When Miss Rose first arrived, it's true that she wouldn't speak," he explained. "For a full month we tried everything we could to get her to do so, but to no avail. Then, one day, your father brings you by while he works, leaving you to your own devices in the common room."

Weiss knitted her eyebrows together, the fact that none of this seemed even the slightest bit familiar to her troubling.

"Glynda had been walking Miss Rose back to her room when she noticed you sitting alone on the couch. Having never seen another child in her time here, she broke away from Glynda and ran to you."

Weiss cast a quick glance to the girl beside her who was now blushing lightly, yet had her eyes clenched shut. Part of Weiss wanted to reach out and console her, yet another part was convinced that Ruby had played a part in a nearly lifelong deception, and no longer deserved such courtesies.

"Did she… Did she speak?"

"No, but it was the liveliest we had ever seen her," Glynda answered. "She was smiling and at ease; a stark contrast to the silent little girl that had been brought to us. You understand why we became overjoyed when we realized Ruby may have found a friend."

"However, your father saw the two of you together one time probably only a few weeks later and became enraged," Ozpin took his turn. "He immediately snatched you up and sent you to the car before giving Glynda and I quite an earful.

"'That child is dangerous, and I will not have her poisoning my daughter!' he had shouted. Nothing more, nothing less. That was the last we heard of it. After that, he stopped bringing you by. For eight full years you never once visited the Schnee Home; or if you did, you were at your parents' side the entire time. We…did our best to keep Miss Rose away from you on our end as well, per your father's request."

Silence befell the room for a brief moment where Weiss spared Ruby another sidelong glance. She found Ruby looking her way, but cheeks flushed pink immediately once caught before she was playing with the sleeves of her hoodie once more, tension evident throughout every fiber of her being.

"However," Glynda continued, and Weiss began to feel like she had fallen into a convoluted fairy tale, "upon your separation from Ruby, we began to see an immediate decline in her behavior and overall health. Whereas she had been hesitant to make eye contact before, now she downright refused. Attempts to get her to speak were met with defiant displays; on small occasions immediately following your separation, she even refused to eat."

That didn't really surprise Weiss after seeing what just a recent week away had done to the girl; she could imagine that at five years old, the confusion and frustration as to why her friend suddenly wasn't showing up and no one would tell her anything would be even more upsetting.

"But obviously things got better," Weiss filled in, her voice now having dulled to an almost emotionless tone. "What happened then?"

Glynda and Ozpin shared a glance with the other, both noticing Weiss's apparent shut down and hesitant to continue. Ruby looked back to Weiss again, concern and anxiety swimming in her eyes, yet she remained still, simply staring at Weiss and silently begging her to look her way; that she would understand the silent plea waiting for her.

But she never looked up.

"Eventually, we were able to convince Ruby that you all would be able to meet again, under better circumstances," Glynda was the one to speak up. "That promise was enough to lift her spirits somewhat, and while she still remained very closed off, she was no longer refusing food, or putting up much resistance with the staff."

"We knew as you grew older, you father wouldn't be able to have such a tight hold on you anymore. Once your parents began travelling regularly here recently, we thought now was as good a time than any to reintroduce you," Ozpin said. "We hoped your reintroduction would be the key to getting Ruby to speak, and, in essence, _live_."

"So the day Ruby first approached me," Weiss spoke up, her voice poised, yet only disguised as such; inside she slowly began to crumble, "that was all a setup? You told her to do that, didn't you?"

All the accusation was there in her eyes as she stared down Ozpin and Glynda, not paying Ruby an ounce of attention and even ignoring the girl's presence beside her.

"Weiss-." Glynda tried before the heiress cut her off tartly.

"No!" she shouted, standing from her chair as her eyes began to burn. "This was all some kind of experiment to you, wasn't it? Did you even think about how this all sounds? The effects of manipulating my feelings like this? How am I supposed to believe anything that's happened this past month is real? This was all just some preordained… _plot_!"

Spinning to face Ruby, Weiss's anger only mounted at seeing the girl cowering in her chair.

"And you let them do it!" she screamed at her. "I thought I might have been special to you, and maybe I was, but for all of the wrong reasons! I'm not some tool to _fix_ you! I have feelings too, and the three of you just _used_ me!"

Grabbing her backpack, she turned to leave the room, halting only when realizing she still held the photograph firmly in her grasp. Sparing the picture only a glance as soon as a tear fell onto it, Weiss crumbled it up before chucking it at Ruby.

"Here," she snapped. "To remind you of what could have been before you deceived me."

With that, she spun on her heel and left the office, making sure to slam the door on her way out.

Had she not been so consumed with trying to keep up her impartial façade, she may have heard the beginnings of Ruby completely breaking down behind her.

* * *

Blake had been waiting for Weiss when she got home. Weiss, having been too distraught upon arrival, didn't even bother questioning how or why, immediately being escorted to her room by her concerned friend.

"They planned this right from the beginning, Blake," Weiss mumbled, summing up what she had learned back in Ozpin's office. "You were right to feel uneasy about what they asked of me; they just wanted to use me."

"I don't think that's how they meant it at all, Weiss," Blake tried to reason quietly.

Unfortunately, Weiss wasn't having any of it.

"Oh, so now you're on _their_ side?!"

"There are no 'sides,' Weiss," Blake managed to remain calm and poised. "I understand why you're upset, but take a few deep breaths and let's think through this again."

Weiss did as instructed and fell back onto her bed heavily, Blake moving to sit more comfortably beside her on the queen-sized mattress.

"I just don't understand any of this," she groaned. "Why did my father think Ruby so dangerous I couldn't even be her friend as a child, and why suddenly let her _now_ re-enter my life? I mean, I suppose Ozpin had a point as I really didn't visit the Home often for a long time, especially by myself, but… Ugh!"

"Well, you had pulled Ruby's file from your father's office when you found that picture, right?" Blake prodded. "You didn't open the folder at all?"

"I was too shocked by the picture!" Weiss exclaimed, though she did sit up with the expel. Reaching to the floor, she hefted her backpack onto the bed. "I did stuff it in my bag before I left though."

Retrieving the elusive manila folder, another object fell out with it. Both Weiss and Blake focused on the foreign object before them now.

Weiss felt a new wave of tears spring to her eyes.

Ruby's rose. The one the girl had made for her the first time Weiss had visited her. Hesitantly, she reached to pick it up, fixing a few of the smashed petals from her textbooks. Blake watched silently.

Holding it within the palm of her hands as she first had upon being given it, Weiss let a nostalgic smile grace her lips.

"I think…" She trailed off momentarily, and Blake thought she had nixed whatever thought had been sprouting before she spoke again, this time in a whisper.

"I think I was falling in love with her, Blake."

The brunette's eyes widened at the admission, but she remained quiet.

"That's why all this hurts more than it probably should," Weiss continued to mutter to herself, still gazing at the paper rose. "Why wouldn't she tell me any of this? I thought… She made me feel special."

"You were special to her, Weiss," Blake finally spoke softly. "All these years, she waited to approach you again; she believed she'd have the chance to be your friend, and she finally got it. There was— _is_ —something about you that drew you to her, even a decade ago. Maybe back then it was simply because you were a kid like her, but for her to still be so excited to be your friend again all these years later? She waited a long time for you, Weiss."

The heiress's smile fell a bit at that.

"But I still couldn't get her to talk…"

"That's why you can't let today be the end of this," Blake told her resolutely. "If you really…do feel that strongly for her, then you won't give up on her so easily."

Weiss's eyebrows came back together as she mulled over Blake's words, knowing deep down her friend was right. Ruby was hardly at fault here; honestly there was no 'fault' for anyone.

She had just opened her mouth to speak again when the doorbell rang. Confused, Weiss looked up, sharing a glance with Blake, both wondering who it could possibly be. Weiss had just gotten up off the bed when she made out a sound of surprise from one of her butlers and Neptune's frantic cry of "hey!"

The thundering of footsteps were then pounding down the upstairs hallway, and as they grew increasingly louder, Weiss felt her stomach lurch.

It couldn't be…

Sure enough, the door to her bedroom burst open then, revealing an utterly disheveled, hysterical Ruby.

"R-Ruby?"

Frantic silver eyes locked on to her before the girl was barreling towards her at inhuman speeds. Blake darted out of the path of the red blur as she jumped on Weiss, the silverette noticing only then the pounding of rain upon the roof as she felt how soaked Ruby was, as well as the shivers that wracked her small frame.

"I'll fetch a towel…" Blake mumbled lamely, quite shell-shocked at the sudden drastic turn the night had suddenly taken. She also figured she should alert the staff the girl wasn't an intruder as she heard Neptune now approaching.

"Ruby, what are you doing here? _H-How_ did you get here?" Weiss didn't even know where to start, nor was she quite sure her addled brain wasn't playing tricks on her.

It only took one resounding sound to alert her that, yes, this was _definitely_ real.

"W-Wuh-! _W-Wss_!"

Her name. Ruby was saying her name—or, as much as she could, at least. A fresh round of tears suddenly broke free as Weiss wrapped Ruby up in her arms.

"Wuh! Wuh-ss! Wuhss…"

"Ssssshhh, Ruby," Weiss did her best to calm the nearly convulsing girl. "It's okay. Please, please calm down."

But Ruby wouldn't listen. Pulling back, Weiss saw the pure, unbridled fear clouding silver eyes, and she realized Ruby wasn't exactly one hundred percent _here_ in this moment. Weiss's heart broke all over again.

She hadn't meant for this to happen.

She hadn't meant for _any_ of this to happen.

"Wuh!" Ruby continued to spit out. "Sssr… Ssssry…"

An apology. Ruby had come all this way to apologize. Weiss wiped at her eyes.

"No, no Ruby, you don't have to apologize, okay?" Her hands rested firmly on the girl's shoulders, her eyes boring into hers, hoping to break through the mist that hazed them. " _I'm_ the one who's sorry. I just became completely irrational back there, and I shouldn't have stormed out. I wasn't even thinking of how you would react to that. I was just angry with Ozpin and Glynda, not…not y-you, okay?"

Ruby hiccupped a few times before sniffing and burying herself back into Weiss. Small sobs still wracked her body, though Weiss began having difficulty telling them apart from the shivers that were becoming ever more prominent as well. Luckily, Blake returned right then with a stack of towels and a few blankets stuffed under her arms.

Ruby immediately went rigid at the sound of the door opening, but Weiss kept her embrace firm to let the girl know all was well. Blake made sure to approach more cautiously, simply setting the linens on the bed and winking at Weiss before departing. Weiss felt blood rush to her cheeks.

"H-Here," she stuttered once Blake had left, pulling Ruby back once again. "Let's dry you off, okay?"

Ruby didn't move as Weiss draped a towel around her, her attention focused on the bed, appearing to be in deep concentration. After having used the second towel, Weiss finally caught on to the girl's lack of response.

"Ruby?"

The girl looked up at her, and Weiss had never seen a more determined look from her.

"W-Wuhss… Wsss. Wiss."

Weiss smiled at the girl's valiant effort to say her name, but once she noticed tears lining the girl's lower lids, she gently shushed her, tenderly wiping the droplets away before they could fall.

"Hey, hey," she whispered. "Ruby, it's okay. Don't push yourself." She looked up at her and Weiss smiled; a pure, loving smile. "It's okay."

A small smile of her own flickered across Ruby's face in response before the younger girl bowed her head and blushed quite profusely.

"Sssy…"

"And stop apologizing, dolt."

Despite the girl's head still being downturned, Weiss grinned when she saw Ruby's smile grow ever so slightly, her shoulders shaking once in a telltale sign of amusement.

"Seriously though, Ruby," Weiss started to say, her tone becoming serious and melancholy, "I do apologize for making you this upset. _Again_. This is the second time I've made you cry like this and I hate that it seems it's becoming a habit. I just…"

Any remaining statement she had was immediately shut down upon the gentle caress of lips at the corner of her mouth. Eyes wide, she observed Ruby pull away, this time her brilliant red cheeks on display for all to see.

All Weiss could do was sit there and blink for a moment.

Ruby had just kissed her.

 _Ruby_ had just _kissed her_.

The biggest grin Weiss had ever known split her face then, Ruby's growing in turn as both girls blushed even more, Weiss eventually having to look away.

"Thank you…" she mumbled abashedly, fiddling with the end of the towel Ruby still had wrapped around her. Ruby just leaned forward to touch their foreheads together, humming pleasantly after doing so. Weiss's heart began to beat at a near erratic rate.

"You…ran, I'm assuming, all the way from the Home to here, in the _rain_ , just to see me?"

Ruby nodded.

Weiss huffed, but Ruby kept her from pulling back, having grasped both her hands in hers and stowing them away with hers beneath the towel.

"I'm sorry," Weiss repeated. "I just…lost it when I thought I had been used. I feel like that's all I've ever been with my own parents, so after thinking I had also been so with people who were basically surrogate parents, really hurt."

Blue locked on to silver, and Ruby flashed Weiss another smile, hoping to alleviate some of the silverette's residual pain.

"I'm…not good at letting people in," Weiss admitted. "Maybe you could tell that, but regardless, you were the first person I had let get to know me for a long time, and you did it so quickly, and I didn't panic for once and just let it happen, and it was amazing, and…"

Weiss squeezed Ruby's hands. She responded by squeezing back.

"I panicked when I thought it had all been a lie."

Ruby was the one to pull back then, though one of her hands came up to cup Weiss's cheek so gently, so lovingly, the blush the heiress had just gotten rid of returned tenfold. Brushing a fallen strand of hair behind Weiss's ear, Ruby shook her head.

"It wasn't?" Weiss guessed.

Ruby shook her head again, this time to confirm. Weiss let a soft smile free in response as she mumbled, "I know that now."

Ruby mirrored that smile before letting her eyes slide shut, falling back against Weiss to rest in their previous position. Weiss let out a small chuckle.

"We should probably let Ozpin and Glynda know where you got off to," she said. "I'm surprised they haven't called already to see if you miraculously made it my way."

"Nnhh…"

Despite it not being the first time hearing that soft whine from Ruby, Weiss's heart still fluttered at the sound.

"No?" she said with a chuckle. "You don't think I'd make them come fetch you at this hour, do you? Nor am I going out in this weather to do so either."

Yet another grin slowly built on Ruby's face as she began to catch on to the implications the heiress was suggesting.

"You came all the way here; why not spend the night?"

Silent giggles of mirth escaping her, Ruby tackled Weiss back to the bed, cuddling up against her even more aggressively than she had earlier. Weiss just found herself laughing along and at complete ease. And as the two settled into Weiss's bed more properly only an hour later, one single thought flitted through Weiss's mind.

Screw school tomorrow. The girl nestled in her arms was far more important.


	10. Chapter X

***notices yet another long delay***

 **Um… Happy Holidays?**

 **(Longer note at the bottom.)**

* * *

 **Chapter X**

Weiss awoke the following morning to the movement of a weight upon her chest. Cracking one bleary eye open, her vision was immediately filled with a mess of black hair, her nostrils assaulted by the scent of roses. Weiss grinned, watching fondly as her bedmate snuggled deeper under the covers and, consequently, closer to her.

Ruby Rose. The same Ruby who had just hours ago snuck out of the facility she was living in to make her way to Weiss's house _in the rain_ to apologize for a fault that wasn't even hers.

Weiss hadn't been exaggerating to Blake last night when she shyly admitted to possibly falling for the girl, and the recalling of said admission brought another brilliant wave of warmth to the heiress's cheeks.

Even though they were in the privacy of her bedroom, and the only other occupant seemed sound asleep, Weiss glanced around before allowing herself to indulge in the tender moment. Features softening to show only the purest affection, Weiss wrapped the arm Ruby currently slept upon—and must had for most of the night, if its stiffness was anything to go by—around her. She moved to brush several strands of hair behind Ruby's ear before watching the girl continue to slumber innocently in her arms.

Somewhere inside her, a part of Weiss was calling to attention how potentially creepy it was to watch someone sleep, but most of her ultimately just didn't care right now. Weiss had held herself back from many things in her life—friends being on the top of the list—and decided no more. If last night had taught her anything, it was that she and Ruby did indeed have something special, and Weiss wasn't going to ignore it any longer.

Especially before whatever was between them had its chance to bloom to its fullest potential, Weiss let herself think, another blush coming to fruition.

Only the quiet growl of a stomach was able to transcend her thoughts, and she quietly giggled at the look of discomfort now evident on Ruby's face. Inspiration struck then for Weiss to do something kind for Ruby in show of…

On second thought, she really didn't have any _reason_ to need to show such kindness; she just _wanted_ to.

Her smile grew at how giddy that thought made her feel.

Being as careful as she could to not disturb the crimsonette, Weiss reached for her scroll on the nightstand beside her. Tapping a button, she pulled the phone up to her ear.

"Neptune?" she spoke in a hushed tone when the other line was answered. "Will you inform the kitchen staff I will be taking breakfast in bed today?"

A chuckle was her immediate answer. "You don't have to pull the wool over my eyes, Weiss; I was there when that girl barged in last night, remember? Nearly barreled me over in her rush to get to you."

"I wasn't trying to _pull_ anything, Neptune," Weiss clipped back haughtily. "I'm very aware of the…'chaos' Ruby caused."

"Oh, so her name's Ruby, eh?"

A fragment from yesterday in Ozpin's office flashed through Weiss's mind then; specifically what Ozpin had quoted her father as saying.

 _"That child is dangerous, and I will not have her poisoning my daughter!"_

"Yes, but you never heard that!" she cried before letting some emotion leak into her tone. "Please, Neptune, you can't tell father."

Luckily the boy was wise enough—and also helplessly smitten with Weiss—that he recognized the fear in her voice right away.

"No worries, snow angel," he replied sincerely. "What can I get you and mystery girl?"

Weiss suppressed a grin at that.

"Thank you, Neptune. As for our order…"

She spent a minute thinking. Over the weekend, she and Ruby had really just skipped breakfast each day, Weiss never having felt up to cooking so early in the morning. But now?

This time the grin broke free of all restraint.

"The works," she demanded. "A cup of chocolate milk, my preferred tea, and…a pile of chocolate chip pancakes."

"Mystery girl's got herself a sweet tooth, huh?"

"Just a guess, really," Weiss replied with a small huff. "Pizza or spaghetti really aren't traditional breakfast items."

Neptune simply chuckled before affirming he'd have their meal sent up as soon as it was ready.

"And please just knock—quietly—when you've arrived. Ruby's still sleeping, and I feel it'd be a crime to wake her just yet."

"You'll barely know I'm there, princess."

With that, the line disconnected, and Weiss settled back underneath her covers, looking back down at the still blissfully unaware Ruby.

"Dolt," she mumbled affectionately, planting a chaste kiss on her head.

There was still a lingering feeling of guilt trying to quash any light deep inside her, but Weiss did her best to force the bad feeling down. She and Ruby had sorted everything out last night, and had decided nobody was at fault. It was a misunderstanding that just blew up due to repressed feelings and stress; it wasn't Weiss's fault for storming out—though she knew some part of her would always believe that—it wasn't Ruby's fault for never telling her they had once known each other, and it wasn't even Ozpin or Glynda's fault for the same reasons.

If anything, Weiss realized as her eyebrows furrowed in consternation, this was all her father's fault. _He_ was the one who had pulled Weiss and Ruby apart as children; _he_ was the one who basically had Ozpin and Glynda swear under oath to keep them apart and their meeting a secret. Had he never done any of that, who _knew_ how different both her and Ruby's life could have been.

Ruby could have actually had a normal life maybe.

She could actually be able to speak today perhaps.

The idea brought bitter tears to Weiss's eyes before she fought them down and placed her indifferent mask back in place momentarily. Dwelling on what could have been wasn't going to change anything; she had learned that at a very young age. Glancing down at Ruby once more, she couldn't stop herself from kissing the girl's head once again.

No, all she could do now was make sure Ruby had the best present and future. And Weiss would be damn sure her father wouldn't be able to tinker with them any longer.

Or Ruby's father, a part of Weiss's mind sparked, recalling that it was apparently because of him that Ruby didn't speak. She still wasn't sure exactly why that was, and as she glanced at the folder from her father's office on her nightstand, Weiss realized they still had one final hurdle to get past.

But that could all wait until after Weiss spoiled Ruby with breakfast.

As if the thought made it happen, a quiet knock sounded at her bedroom door, making Weiss perk up immediately. Unable to contain another grin, she slowly untangled herself from Ruby before dashing to the door. Neptune stood there holding a comically large platter of food, the boy even going as far as to put a slim vase with a sunflower in it amongst all the delicacies.

"Thank you, Neptune," Weiss whispered, taking the tray from him with care.

"Anytime, princess," he responded with his typical wink. "You two enjoy yourselves now."

With a small nod, Weiss shut the door with her foot before carefully maneuvering her way back to her bed. The sight she was met with almost made her drop everything in order to contain the squeal that wanted to rip its way past her lips.

Missing Weiss's presence, heat, or both, Ruby had pulled the pillow the heiress had been sleeping upon closer to her chest and now had it in a vice grip, her face unconsciously nuzzling said pillow as she continued to sleep.

 _Good lord,_ Weiss thought as she tried to make her blush fade, _it should be illegal for one girl to be this cute._

She was torn between waking up the precious angel in her bed, but another growl of Ruby's stomach—this time accompanied by a small mewl of Weiss's own—deterred her.

"Ruby?" she quietly called, carefully setting the tray at the bottom of the bed where Ruby wouldn't accidentally nudge it. "I brought you breakfast."

"Nnhh…"

A smile began to quirk on Weiss's lips. So they were going to play this game.

"If you don't get up, I _guess_ I can eat all these chocolate chip pancakes by myself," she said, the playfulness oozing over her tongue. "Then again, I'm never very hungry in the morning, so I would probably have to just send all this bacon, potatoes, and eggs back to the kitchen, and they'd just throw it all away."

Weiss giggled as she saw silver eyes shoot open, Ruby bolting upright in the bed and following her nose to the delectable meal sitting at her feet where she continued to stare wide eyed.

Weiss even swore she saw a string of drool hanging from the girl's mouth as she practically salivated at the offering.

Ever polite and curious, Ruby looked up to her before pointing to the breakfast items and then back to herself, an adorable confused expression on her face the entire time.

"Well, it's really for the both of us, but those pancakes are all yours, yes," Weiss answered, moving to sit back on her side of the bed.

She had barely made contact with the mattress before she was engulfed in what was becoming known as one of Ruby's bear hugs. Weiss hugged her back before she felt a tear that wasn't hers slide down her neck and she pulled the girl back.

"Why are you crying?" Weiss asked, concern and a bit of panic leaking into her voice. "Is something wrong?"

Wide eyed once more, Ruby frantically shook her head no before searching her own bedside table for her notepad and Sharpie. She scribbled something furiously before holding it up for Weiss to read, squeezing the silverette's hand to amplify her words.

 _ **Nothing's wrong! This is just so sweet of you, Weiss. Thank you.**_

Warmth spreading across her face, Weiss ducked her head and mumbled, "Well, I just wanted to do something nice for you…"

One delicate finger lifted her chin so she was staring back into twinkling silver and Weiss's blush only deepened. Grinning, Ruby stroked Weiss's face with loving delicacy before her next action had the heiress gasping.

Soft, slightly chapped lips were pressed against her own. The pressure was light, but it was all too obvious what it was.

Ruby was kissing her. _Actually_ kissing her. No small peck on the cheek, not even a gentle caress to the side of her mouth like the night before. This was a _kiss_.

Tears of her own then began to fall as Weiss squeezed her eyes shut, throwing caution to the wind as she wrapped Ruby up in her tightest hug, and kissed the girl back with all the love she could muster. Her heart fluttered at the small squeak her response emitted from Ruby.

It only lasted a few seconds, but to both of them, it felt like an eternity. When they finally pulled apart, they were both red in the face, with smiles that could light an entire country. Weiss didn't know what to say, and Ruby wasn't sure how to express how she was feeling.

So, knowing it wasn't perhaps the _best_ course of action, Weiss regrettably pulled out of Ruby's embrace before turning to their forgotten breakfast.

"W-Well…" she stumbled, "Before the food gets any c-colder…"

Ruby's dreamy smile and shudder of giggles went unnoticed by the heiress.

* * *

A few hours later, Weiss found herself back in Ozpin's office in a scene identical to yesterday.

Though today Ruby was sitting upright in her chair next to Weiss, both girls' hands clasped within the other's. This didn't go unnoticed by Ozpin or Glynda, both of whom welcomed the girls in with wide smiles.

"Well, I'm glad to see any lingering issues from yesterday seemed to have been resolved," Ozpin started lightly. With a small grin, though still a stern look in his eyes, he addressed Ruby, "Though next time you're planning a midnight escapade, Miss Rose, please do alert some of the staff. We were all quite worried when we realized you were missing."

Ruby bowed her head slightly in shame and apology, before Ozpin waved it off as if it were old news. Weiss was just relieved neither of them were being punished.

"Now, you led me to believe on the phone, Weiss, that the folder you are currently holding contains Ruby's true history?" Ozpin asked, moving right to the reason Weiss had sought him out today rather than simply dropping Ruby off and leaving.

"I believe so," she answered. "I've known for quite some time that the files on record here at the Home are not as…in depth as the ones my father keeps in his personal office at home, and in Ruby's case, are the only records."

"And Miss Rose has given permission for us to look?"

Ruby nodded before looking to Weiss, who nodded as well.

"We talked about it before coming," the heiress confirmed. "Ruby?"

All eyes in the room went to the girl as she pulled her notepad out from her hoodie pocket, holding up a prewritten note for Ozpin and Glynda to read, but averting her gaze.

 _ **I'm ready to confront my past,**_ it said. _**I'm not scared anymore, and if it will help me get better, I know it's the right thing to do. Any gaps my file may leave, I will willingly fill in. I don't want there to be any secrets anymore.**_

"Well, Miss Rose, this is a very honorable thing you are doing," Glynda told her. "However, if at any time you grow uncomfortable, or if there is something you don't wish to share with us, know that we can stop at any time."

"I told her the exact same on the way here," Weiss said with a small chuckle.

Ozpin and Glynda shared a look before the head doctor finally opened the folder. Weiss scooted her chair up closer to Ozpin's desk.

Several pictures were what immediately greeted them. One a simple headshot of Ruby back when she was five, which had actually made it to the Home's file, the others all new to everyone. Pictures from what seemed to be domestic abuse cases, showcasing several scars and welts all across the young girl's body, a picture of an upturned living room, and a woman lying amongst all the chaos.

Ruby turned away at the last picture.

"Is that…?" Weiss didn't want to utter the word.

Unfortunately, Glynda chose to finish her thought. "Her mother," she spoke gravely, picking up one of the reports and beginning to read it.

Weiss instantly latched onto Ruby's hand again, the girl squeezing back with force.

"Does it…say what happened?" she asked, glancing to Ruby to see if the girl didn't want that revealed or wished to leave the room. She simply kept her eyes shut, pulling the hood of her sweatshirt up. Ozpin, Glynda, and Weiss all looked on sympathetically.

"She was strangled by her father," Glynda read, keeping her voice more as a whisper out of respect for Ruby.

"Qrow Branwen," Ozpin got from another report. "Apparently the police were called to several domestic disputes on a regular basis. Not all turned as violent as this one, but from several of these pictures, it's obvious the abuse was going on long enough and Ruby endured it as well."

Weiss's heart broke all over again for Ruby, yet all she could do in this moment was keep holding her hand. It wasn't like she'd be able to pull away even if she wanted to; Ruby had her hand in such a death grip, Weiss was already losing feeling.

"Apparently there wasn't always trouble in paradise," Glynda spoke up again, holding up yet another picture. This one depicted a happy family; a stark contrast to what the file had shown otherwise. Ruby was only a toddler and was standing in front of her mom, a big cheesy grin being flashed for the camera. Her mom was looking at Ruby's father, Qrow, with the upmost adoration in her eyes, and Qrow was looking back at her with just as much affection.

What had happened, Weiss wondered, for that love to have seemingly been shattered? Had it all just been a façade since the beginning?

"Where…is her father now?" was Weiss's next question.

Ozpin flipped a page. "Sentenced to twenty-five years in prison with a chance of parole after ten years. Charged with first degree murder and child abuse."

A gentle nudge to Weiss's side had the heiress looking over to see Ruby holding out her notepad. Tear tracks marred her cheeks, and a few still lined her eyelids, but Weiss was taken aback by the hard look that had come over her. The notepad was held steady in her grasp with no evidence of trembling, yet Weiss's heart still went out to her.

Behind that steeled look, she could see the crumbling girl inside.

She looked just as Weiss knew she herself had for the majority of her life.

Weiss took the notepad to find another note printed and guessed Ruby wanted her to read it. With one final look for confirmation, Ruby nodded, and even lowered her hood, tucking her hands in her lap as she averted her cold gaze to the floor.

It was Weiss who was trembling as she began to read the note aloud.

 _ **'He wasn't always so bad. My earliest memories of my family and my father are actually really good. We were just like any other family. But that all changed when dad lost his job. Mom said I was three when he did. He bounced from job to job, but could never find a position that stuck, and was continuously let go. In his frustration, he turned to drugs and alcohol, and that's when things got bad.**_

 _ **'He started selling drugs to get us by, as my mom never worked and stayed home raising me. He spent a lot of nights in jail for that, but it never stopped him. Whenever my mom tried to reason with him and get him to stop, he'd yell at her, and on occasion hit her. He didn't turn his anger on me too often, as my mom took the brunt of it by protecting me, but sometimes when she wasn't around, I'd be the outlet. He'd hit me with a belt, or sometimes just his hands would suffice. I always tried to hide it from mom, because I didn't want her getting hurt more confronting him about it.**_

 _ **'Then one night when I was five, it happened. He came home drunk after one of his deals went south. I think I remember him yelling the buyer ran off with the drugs and his money. He was furious and took it all out on my mom. I tried to stand up to him and protect her, but he just threw me aside and continued to hit her. I ended up hiding, and that's something I'll never forgive myself for. Once all the yelling and noise stopped, I heard the front door slam shut and I knew he had left. I emerged only to find my mom dead. I immediately ran after that. I don't remember how long I was out there on my own before I was found and brought here.**_

 _ **'The night he killed my mom was the night I told myself I could never speak again. I was afraid he'd find me if I did. I was afraid he'd hear even one single word and come after me. After so many years, I guess I just kind of forgot how to talk.'**_

Weiss and Glynda were in tears by the time Weiss finished reading, and even Ozpin had his head bowed, the light bouncing off his glasses and conveniently hiding his eyes.

Weiss had known since first learning of Ruby's—then vague—situation that the story would be tragic, but hearing it firsthand like this…

"Oh, Ruby…"

Standing from her chair, Weiss knelt in front of her before lifting the girl's face and flashing her most sympathetic, heart-warming smile.

"I _promise_ , I will do everything in my power to keep you from ever feeling this sort of pain again," she spoke with the upmost conviction.

Nodding tearfully, Ruby did her best to smile back, though Weiss knew she could hold nothing against her for its terrible wobble and lack of any real happiness at the moment.

"Miss Rose," Ozpin's voice broke through then. "How, may I ask, did you learn all of this about your father? Having only been five when you ran away, it seems curious to me that you've retained so much knowledge."

Weiss was about to ask what kind of ridiculous question that was, but then it occurred to her that it _was_ a bit odd how Ruby knew so much in so much detail. Curious, she cast her gaze back to her, only to see Ruby with her head bowed once more. Weiss's eyes widened when she saw a couple tears fall down into her lap.

"Ruby?" she question hesitantly. "Whatever the answer is, we're not upset; only curious."

Watery eyes looked up at her, and Weiss nodded for her to explain. Ruby reached for the notepad once again and wrote two simple lines.

 _ **I remember that night in vivid detail. The rest came from my mother's journal.**_

"I don't recall you having any kind of book on you the day you were brought in," Ozpin pointed out.

Ruby squeezed her eyes shut and red flooded her face. A pitiful whine escaped her before she shakily continued writing.

 _ **I hid it. The day I arrived here I tossed it into the bushes out front. I was afraid someone would confiscate it and I'd never get it back. Aside from this hoodie, it's all I have of my mother. That journal contains her memories. Memories of the times she spent with me; things I can only imagine now, having been too young when they happened. She even wrote about how happy she and my dad were when they were dating, when they married, finding out they were having me… I couldn't risk losing that. I retrieved her journal when I could, and I've kept it hidden in my room ever since. I'm sorry…**_

"No, Miss Rose," Glynda then spoke up. "You have nothing to apologize for. I can only imagine the fear you felt that night, and even the day you were admitted here. We can't blame you for keeping that journal secret, and I promise you don't have to hide it any longer. We would never wish for you to part with it."

Ozpin nodded his agreement, a small smile flickering across his face. Weiss smiled too once Ozpin had.

"See, Ruby? It's all okay." She squeezed Ruby's hands, leaning forward to kiss her forehead. "You're okay."

It was only after Ruby nodded as well, wiping the tears from her eyes and smiling softly, that Ozpin cleared his throat once more.

"Well, again, I thank you, Ruby, for enlightening us even more about your past. This is something you and I will work more on during our next session, but I don't want you thinking about any of this until then, understood? You deserve to have some time unburdened."

Even though she still refused to make eye contact with the doctor, Ruby looked as close as she would at him and nodded her consent.

"With that, you are excused. Glynda, will you escort Miss Rose back to the common room? I wish to speak with Weiss briefly before letting her go as well."

"Of course, sir," Glynda replied. "Come, Miss Rose, Weiss will join soon enough."

Casting a lingering glance at Weiss, Ruby hesitantly followed Glynda out of the office. Once the door clicked shut, Weiss let out a heavy sigh.

"My thoughts exactly," Ozpin chuckled. "But do you see now why Glynda and I asked this of you? The changes in Miss Rose these past few months have been substantial; groundbreaking. Although she still continues to make eye contact with only a select couple, it seems, the light has clearly been brought back to her. Not to mention the two of you were _holding hands_ when you arrived today."

Weiss flushed at the doctor's implication, his sly grin not helping.

"She…really has improved," she agreed. "Last night she even tried saying my name for the first time."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow at that bit of news.

"That is splendid, Weiss," he exclaimed, letting just the slightest bit of emotion into his voice. "Especially after having just learned Ruby made the choice to stop talking because of the fear she harbored for her father. For her to start trying to speak again is monumental."

"She's beginning to not fear him anymore, isn't she?"

"So it would seem."

Weiss beamed.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Weiss was walking back to the common room. She felt so much lighter, she couldn't even imagine how Ruby was feeling. Things were finally looking up. Everything had finally been laid bare, and now Ruby knew she could count on Ozpin and the rest of the staff at the Home to guide her to a full recovery. Completely abandoning her shell may still be a few hurdles away, but the progress was noticeable to anyone.

Ruby shouldn't have any problem coming to her final fencing tournament next week, and Weiss felt her heart beat ever faster at the conversation they had had on the way over earlier.

 _"That fencing tournament I mentioned earlier is this Saturday," Weiss had brought up casually. "I…never really formally asked, so I will now. Will you come watch me?" Repeating her words from their date night, she added, "It'd mean the world if you did."_

 _With a vibrant blush and enthused nod, Ruby even further confirmed the invitation by taking the chance at a red light and leaning over to peck Weiss on the lips._

 _Their blushes had faded only once they had pulled into the lot of the Home._

Weiss knew she was blushing similarly again as she recalled the memory, and the giddiness from Ruby's acceptance, both their shared kisses, and just everything about Ruby in general put an extra skip in Weiss's step as she approached the common room.

Only to stop cold when she saw Ruby wrapped in the arms of a random blonde girl.

"Ooooooh, I can't believe you, Rubes!" the girl was exclaiming while crushing Ruby in…Weiss hesitated to even call it a hug.

Steeling her features, she strode across the room.

" _Excuse me_ ," she chided, "just what do you think you're doing?"

The blonde released Ruby, who had beamed at Weiss's appearance, and looked back and forth between the two of them a minute before she doubled over in laughter.

"Oh my god, Ruby," she said amongst her giggles. "You didn't tell me it was the _Ice Queen_!"

"Hey!" Weiss squeaked indignantly. "And just who are you, you big oaf?"

Wiping a tear from her eye, the girl stood and grinned cockily at Weiss.

"That any way to be talking to one of your patients, Schnee?"

Weiss's jaw dropped.

"P-Patient?"

The blonde rolled her eyes before stretching her arm out to the heiress. "Yang Xiao Long," she introduced. "I've known our Little Red here for the past three years."

"Why have I never seen you around?" Weiss asked dumbly as she returned the handshake.

Yang shrugged. "I only come in once or twice a week for my anger management therapy. Dr Ironwood sure knows his stuff."

"Anger manage-?" Weiss's eyes lit up then and she stomped her foot before pointing accusingly at Yang. "You're the girl who demolished the common room wall years ago!"

Yang grimaced at the heiress's outing. "Yeah, yeah, that was me," she mumbled. "No need to remind everyone here."

"My father was _furious_ because of that!" Weiss continued to shout. "You have no idea the amount of stress that placed on him! On _me_!"

She didn't miss the sympathetic flash in Ruby's eyes, surely upset with the thought of Weiss having been under the stress of her father. Especially with what she now knew about the Schnee family.

"Look, I said I was sorry at the time, and I'm saying it again now, princess. Not much I can do about it now." Scoffing, Yang looked over her shoulder to Ruby. "How did this girl ever get through to you, Rubes? More importantly, how did you get through to _her_?"

"Hey!"

Ruby just smiled and shrugged…

And then looked Yang right in the eyes.

* * *

 **And with that…**

 **Okay, few things: Yes, I chose to make Qrow Ruby's father in this story, I really like the theory that Qrow is in fact her dad in the show. I know it's been confirmed he's not, so I let myself indulge here.**

 **Second, I'm honestly not too pleased with this chapter. It just doesn't feel…** _ **me**_ **, and I hate to say that I feel I really am starting to lose my passion for writing. It's been dwindling for a while now, but I think I'm actually reaching the breaking point now. It began back when I was writing Sucker Punch (Frozen) and hasn't let up since. I was able to power through and complete SP and still be happy enough with its outcome that I'm still working to get it published, however, some of you may remember A Rose Among Ashes and how that ended all too abruptly.**

 **However, I am determined to push through here with LiS. This is now my second most popular story on here, and I will not let it fall victim to being shortened just because of my lack of passion and motivation. You all don't deserve that. You've been so patient with me and my month long gaps between updates, I'm not just going to quit on you now.**

 **That being said, the ending for LiS is quite…cliché. Despite that, it was one of the first things I planned for this story, and I still haven't been able to come up with any other suitable ending I'm happy with. Not only is it cliché, it's probably a bit obvious what's going to happen, especially with this latest chapter. However, I pray you all bare with me. I will not give up on Love is Soundless, so please don't give up on me. And who knows, you all may love the cliché, I don't know!**

 **All in all, LiS is gradually coming to a close. I'm thinking five more chapters at most. It's bittersweet even for me, but I really do think I need a long break from writing after this. Hopefully my passion returns then as I still have so many ideas for our White Rose babies.**

 **Finally, please review and I'll see you all next time!**


	11. Chapter XI

**Okay, short chapter this time with the same amount of wait… Sorry. Just think of it as light filler before the last of the shit hits the fan. Again, longer note at the bottom.**

 **As always, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter XI**

Weiss had to admit she was irritated when she realized she couldn't dislike Yang as much as she wanted without looking like an ignorant bitch. While the girl was certainly annoying and…rough around the edges…Weiss begrudgingly admitted she still carried a certain kind of charm. When the blonde decided to treat the three of them to ice cream and Weiss witnessed the joy emanating from Ruby in waves as she mulled over a flavor—joy Weiss only ever thought she could evoke from the mute girl—she realized she would have to cut Yang some slack.

Even if she had cost the Schnee family thousands after destroying that wall at the Home. At least Weiss would have something she could forever hold over Yang's head in the years to come.

"Get it?!" Yang's boisterous voice brought Weiss back to the present as the girl finished yet another joke. "There's no _'effin'_ way!"

Weiss just rolled her eyes at the lame joke about a turtle crossing the freeway, but did allow herself a small smile when she saw Ruby shaking with laughter. It was obvious Ruby adored Yang; and although she couldn't understand exactly _why_ that was, Weiss figured she of all people wasn't allowed to judge. After all, Ruby had also befriended she herself, something many would also find a questionable source of company.

Ruby sure knew how to pick them, it seemed.

From what Yang had divulged to her on their trip from the Home to the town square where they now sat, Yang had literally bumped into Ruby after one of her many sessions at the Home a little over three years ago. Apparently Yang had only just started her therapy then, as the small run in was nearly enough for the blonde to clock Ruby's head off—Yang's words, not Weiss's—but upon seeing Ruby's terrified expression, her anger quickly sizzled out, a strong desire to protect taking its place.

"I always wanted a little sister," Yang explained with a shrug as the trio continued to finish their ice cream. "I never knew my mother, so growing up it was just dad and me. When an opportunity finally presented itself where I could be seen as a sister or maternal figure, I just kinda jumped at it, you know?"

"Well, according to what Dr Ozpin and Miss Goodwitch have told me, the fact that Ruby is able to look you in the eyes shows you've impacted her life just as much as she has yours," Weiss took her own turn to explain. "From what I understand, the two of us are the only ones Ruby's ever made eye contact with, or shown the slightest amount of interest in."

Yang frowned and bumped Ruby's shoulder. "Aw, really Rubes? What makes Weissy and me so special?"

Weiss twitched.

" _Weissy_?" she shrilled. "Excuse you, Xiao Long, but I hardly think the two of us are close enough acquaintances to be giving each other nicknames."

"Fine, Miss Stick-In-The-Mud," the blonde then huffed, eliciting another giggle from Ruby, "how did you meet our adorable Red here? I'm just dying to know how she managed to thaw your frozen heart."

Fighting another roll of her eyes, Weiss turned to her attention to Ruby. The girl looked back at her and immediately nodded, Yang watching their silent exchange with a raised brow.

"We knew each other as children," Weiss then stated proudly, feeling like she finally had the one-up on Yang in regards to Ruby.

Yang's eyes nearly bugged out of her head at that bit of news.

"You knew the heiress as a kid?!" Yang balked, looking to Ruby for confirmation, the girl only nodding in answer. "Did she ever smile back _then_?"

This time it was Ruby who rolled her eyes at Yang. Weiss hid a smirk. The blonde seemed to be having difficultly getting behind the idea of the two being childhood friends, simply looking back and forth between the two of them, one finger pointing at them in turns dumbly.

"So… Why did we never meet before now?" was Yang's next question, directed this time at Weiss.

Ruby hunched over then, averting her gaze to the floor in shame. Weiss wasted no time in grasping her hand from her spot across the table. Only once silver was locked back on blue did she answer.

"It's…complicated," she said with a smile meant only for Ruby.

Blushing, Ruby quickly looked away before nodding. While the two girls' attention was solely focused on the other, Yang grinned before wrapping an arm around Ruby next to her, and even going as far as to reach across the table to get Weiss as well.

"Aww, look at the two of you!" she crooned. "I didn't know I would be third-wheeling here!"

Weiss erupted in red at the quip as Ruby squeaked across from her.

"Y-Yang!" she cried.

"Just speaking the truth," the blonde retorted before backing away. "I know when I'm intruding, so I'll just leave the two of you to do…well… _whatever_. Just bare in mind you're still in public."

And with an all-too-flirtatious wink, the blonde was gone. Weiss just barely wondered how the blonde would be getting back to the Home or her own accommodations before her gaze was focused back on Ruby.

Was their infatuation with the other _that_ obvious?

* * *

The day of Weiss's final fencing tournament fell two days after her final day of high school. Needless to say, tensions were high as she rallied her team in the locker rooms before they were to head into the gymnasium to begin. Still, her 'inspiring speech' wasn't as inspiring as she had been hoping for, her mind instead preoccupied with all the familiar faces she'd be greeted with soon.

Of course, Blake would be there, as she always had been since Weiss's first tournament freshman year; as well as Glynda, who always made sure to come watch Weiss whenever her time allowed. Weiss was grateful for her constant support, seeing as her _real_ mother had maybe only been to…two?

Then, there would be Ruby. Weiss felt her heart hammer at the mere thought. She had really come. Of course, Weiss had never doubted her showing up, but after glancing out at the crowd only minutes before, she had indeed spotted that telltale flash of red, making her presence all too real now.

A frown came over Weiss momentarily as she remembered seeing Yang seated next to Ruby, and wondered if she had actually ended up extending an invitation to the blonde. Regardless, it was another familiar face in the crowd for Ruby. Weiss was just happy to know she wasn't huddled uncomfortably up in the bleachers alone.

Eventually, the time came for the team to walk out into the gymnasium to begin warm up. Weiss put on her strongest, most confident mask before leading her team out. Immediately, thunderous applause met them.

Yet only a small cluster of the cheering she cared anything about. Seeking them out, she saw Glynda sitting near the top, small confident smile of her own splayed on her lips. Blake had apparently managed to introduce herself to Ruby as she was seated next to her and Yang, and Weiss didn't miss the telling smile and looks the brunette kept sending to Yang when she thought the blonde wasn't looking. Weiss hid her smirk. Who would have ever thought?

Then, there was Ruby, who hadn't taken her eyes off Weiss since she walked out. Now in front of the bench where her team would sit when it wasn't their match, Weiss sought her out. Ruby's eyes met hers and she grinned, waving frantically before grabbing a large poster board in her lap.

Weiss's cheeks immediately dusted pink.

It was a handmade sign which read 'Go Weiss!,' the I in her name having a small heart in place of its dot.

Yang whistled loudly and Blake just looked on with pride and confidence, having seen Weiss perform before and only having the upmost faith in her.

Nodding to them and Glynda with a small—meek, in Ruby's case—wave of her own, Weiss spun around to return her focus to the more important task at hand:

Dominating each and every of her opponents.

Actually as easily done as said, Weiss, perhaps not so surprisingly, ended up taking the highest honor for her team. She had won each of her own bouts with flourish, her team emerging victorious overall as well. She had performed exceptionally, perhaps even having shown off in a couple instances.

That had nothing to do with Ruby being in the audience, of course.

"Man, Weiss, you are killer!" Yang exclaimed as the four of them met out in the parking lot later. "Those other guys could barely land a hit!"

"She's only improved over the past four years," Blake added. "Although even as a freshman she was better than everyone else."

Ruby tugging on her sleeve had her looking to see the brunette's thoughts.

 _ **You were great, Weiss! So cooool!**_

"Thanks, you guys," she replied humbly. "I'm really happy you all ended up coming to support me. And that you got to finally meet each other, Blake and Ruby."

"It's been a pleasure," Blake said, looking to Ruby with a smile, of who blushed and kicked at the ground with her foot. "Though it was hard to get anything out of her with how entranced she was with you the entire time."

"Blake!" Weiss cried, reaching to touch Ruby's shoulder as the girl pulled her hood over her head to hide, no doubt blushing like mad.

The black and yellow duo simply dissolved into a fit of laughter at the others' expense, and Weiss was instantly beginning to regret Blake and Yang ever meeting.

"Yeah, well, at least she was actually watching me instead of having eyes for a complete stranger!" she mindlessly retorted.

Blake ceased all laughter at that, narrowing her eyes at Weiss, though a playful glint was still present.

"Oh, just had to take the high road there, huh?"

"Wait… What?" Yang cut in, for all intents and purposes, completely lost. "Did I miss something?"

Blake looked away and blushed, mumbling, "Thankfully."

Weiss let her smirk show with pride this time, Ruby laughing alongside her.

All four girls were completely oblivious in their sheer innocent enjoyment to the dark figure watching them from across the street.

* * *

 **Okay, here's the deal. Against my better judgment, I'm going to start posting more White Rose stories alongside LiS. Again, have no fear, LiS will most definitely be finished—after all, I'm now seeing maybe three more chapters at most—but with my passion having been dwindling, I think I just need to give myself more options in stories I can turn to. I've already mentioned how I have so many ideas I want to do, I just have to pursue some of them.**

 **So, to start, I'm going to be posting three new stories here soon. One is a Pirate!AU, one a Soccer!AU, and the other is a continuation to my oneshot, Mechanics of the Heart. There are even more partially written works I'll hopefully eventually get to, but these three are the ones that refuse to leave me alone when I've been trying to write LiS.**

 **So! Exciting things! Be sure to keep out for all of them! And if you're only interested in Love is Soundless, I'll simply just see you next time!**


	12. Chapter XII

***peers around corner again** *****

 **Next chapter is the last, and it's lucky number thirteen as well.**

 **Do what you will with that information…**

 ***slinks away as evil laughter sounds***

* * *

 **Chapter XII**

Weiss was certain now.

She was being followed.

It had started as nothing more than an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach occasionally after leaving the Home—whether she was strictly there on business or just to visit Ruby didn't seem to matter.

But last night she was certain she had caught a glimpse of whoever was tailing her.

And, like in all stories in every form of media, Weiss couldn't describe the person as anything more than a dark figure. The…man, Weiss was assuming, was wearing dark clothing, even going as far as wearing a baseball cap to obscure his face. She had seen him leaning against a car in the lot of the Home once, standing on the sidewalk a few houses down from her own, and even standing at one of the street corners Weiss had to pass on her way home. What had started out as a gut feeling had erupted into nothing short of panic.

Yet Weiss tried to keep her cool; especially in front of Ruby.

But of course, as perceptive as ever, Ruby soon caught on to Weiss's paranoia; how she would be constantly observing her surroundings if the two went down to the pond, or even how she would stop before exiting the Home, as if she had to mentally prepare for such a simple task.

When she couldn't ignore it any longer, Ruby finally confronted the heiress.

Like usual, now that it was nearly summer, the pair found themselves down by the pond at the Home, hands interlocked as they sat side by side and soaked up the sun and each other's company.

Seeing Weiss's eyes nervously darting every which way as always, Ruby swallowed a lump in her throat before slowly pulling her hand out of Weiss's grasp and reaching into her hoodie pocket to retrieve her notepad.

"Ruby?" Weiss finally spoke, managing to divert her attention to the space around them and to the girl beside her now busy writing something down.

 _ **Something's up, Weiss,**_ her note read. _**You keep looking around like you're expecting to see someone, and yesterday you even looked scared to leave the building! What's wrong?**_

Weiss went rigid at the words before her, and Ruby's fears were confirmed.

But of course, the stubborn silverette tried to brush off her concerns, though Ruby knew deep down, Weiss was thankful Ruby was there for her, and had noticed her strange antics as of late.

"It's… It's nothing," she mumbled anyway.

Ruby just fixed her with a stare that screamed her disbelief, and Weiss blushed at the accusations she knew Ruby would throw at her could she tell her.

"I just…don't want to make you worry," she added.

 _ **I'm always going to worry about you, Weiss,**_ Ruby told her next with a loving smile that warmed Weiss's entire being, let alone her cheeks. _**Even if you just stub your toe or something, until the pain dissipates, I'll worry.**_

"That's exactly why I don't want to tell you," she mumbled once more, this time looking at the ground in shame.

Ruby's hand found hers again, and gave a gentle, persuading squeeze.

 _ **Please, Weiss…**_

Gripping the girl's hand back, Weiss sighed. She knew Ruby wouldn't drop the matter until she forced the answer from Weiss's lips, and the heiress knew she couldn't leave Ruby today coming up with countless possibilities as to Weiss's strange behavior. The girl would worry herself into a coma.

Though she was sure to do that anyway once she knew the truth.

"I just think… I'm being followed," she finally forced out.

Ruby's eyes went wide with the admission as she, too, looked around them before scribbling furiously on her pad.

 _ **Please tell me you're joking. How long has this been going on? Haven't you told anyone?**_

"I wasn't able to confirm it myself until a few days ago," Weiss explained. "Even then, who am I supposed to tell? My parents are still gone, and I'm not the responsibility of anyone here at the Home, so I couldn't bare to put this on Glynda or Ozpin."

 _ **You don't know why they're following you? Or who it could be?**_

Weiss just shook her head. "I don't even know if they're male or female because they're always wearing a hat. I've seen them outside in the parking lot here, a few houses down from me, and even at random intersections on my way home from here. I never noticed, or they hadn't started following me yet, when I had school, but now that I'm coming here more often than not, they always seem to be around."

 _ **Weiss, you need to tell the police!**_

"And tell them what?!" Weiss snapped before she could stop herself. "That some mysterious figure is following me? They'll probably just brush it off and tell me I'm paranoid."

She let out a deep breath before looking up at Ruby shamefully.

"I'm sorry," she muttered. "I didn't mean to yell. I just… Why is this happening?"

Ruby pulled Weiss to her into a hug, Weiss immediately clinging to the girl.

"Ruby…" she whispered, and Ruby's eyes immediately began to water at how small and broken Weiss sounded then. "I'm scared…"

* * *

Weiss's graduation fell a few weeks after school had been let out. Of course, her parents were still out of the country, as Weiss figured they would be long ago, but she was no longer bothered by their absence. She still had people in the crowd for her, and Weiss was comforted by the fact that the people present meant more to her probably than her own parents.

Namely, Ruby and Yang. Weiss smiled as she recalled Blake inviting the other two without the heiress's knowing, her only having found out when Blake showed up at her door earlier this morning to take Weiss to the ceremony.

That simple action meant more to her than anything her parents could have put together.

Still, as she sat in one of the front rows of the auditorium the event was being held in, she couldn't help but fidget as her paranoia mounted once more.

What if the person followed her even here?

She wanted to look behind her, but knew Ruby was watching her closely and would immediately become alarmed if Weiss were to do so.

The ceremony went by fast, and Weiss was certain it was mostly because of how jittery she was. While her peers around her were restless to get their diplomas, she couldn't care less at the moment. She just wanted to leave and be surrounded by the comfort of her friends once more. Even around her schoolmates she felt exposed and vulnerable, and it was most definitely not a pleasant feeling.

She didn't even notice when Blake's name was called and her best friend received her own diploma.

"And finally," she heard their principal announce from up on the stage, "graduating summa cum laude, and top of her class, Weiss Schnee!"

Attempting to put her mask back in place, she stood and walked towards the stage. She could hear Yang whooping in the background, and that alleviated her worries for the moment.

While she wasn't the last one in her class alphabetically, it was school ritual to announce the valedictorian last. Weiss didn't know why that was, but at the very least it meant the ceremony was nearly over.

Walking up on stage, she strutted over to her principal where he handed her a diploma in green leather binding, and draped a medal around her neck to show her valedictorian status. The crowd was still applauding as she shook his hand before facing the audience as the photographer took her picture.

After being blinded by the flash, Weiss blinked and looked out over the crowd.

And her stomach dropped.

There, leaning against the doorframe at the very back of the auditorium, was a dark figure, baseball cap and all.

Weiss rushed back to her seat, not caring if anyone found it odd. Closing notes were said, and a few students went up on stage to give their own speech—Weiss had adamantly refused to give a speech of her own, even though it was custom for the valedictorian to do so—and as soon as the final applause sounded, Weiss was heading for the exit, making sure to go out the _other_ set of double doors she had seen her stalker loitering around.

She had nearly made it outside when someone called her name.

"Weiss!"

It was Blake, dressed in a matching green cap and gown, and Ruby and Yang were right on her tail.

"What's wrong?" her best friend asked. "They took the picture and then you looked like you saw a ghost. Now you're making a mad dash for the parking lot?"

Ruby, obviously picking up on what had her so panicked, came up to her and wrapped her in another hug.

"Wiss…" she whispered so only Weiss could hear.

The first of the tears fell then, and Weiss could no longer hold in her cries as she buried her face in Ruby's hoodie and sobbed.

Blake and Yang looked on in shock and concern.

"Wh… Wh-What's going on, Weiss?" Yang tried asking next.

Pulling away from Ruby, she looked over the girl's shoulder, the crimsonette refusing to let go of Weiss completely, and addressed the black and yellow pair.

"I've been…being followed lately," she explained, her voice cracking as she tried to speak past the tears. "When I was up on the stage… He was here. Standing at the doorway."

" _What_?" Blake growled.

Yang's eyes nearly blazed red as she pounded her fists together. "Where is this bastard? I'll pummel him for sure!"

"I… I don't know," Weiss stammered. "I didn't see him upon running out, but…"

Yang took off running never the less, and a smile ghosted across Weiss's face. She was not only being comforted, but someone was standing up for her. Someone other than Ruby.

"Weiss," Blake said sternly, coming up and placing a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder as Ruby continued to hold her, "why haven't you said anything?"

Weiss squeezed Ruby harder as she replied, "I didn't want to make anyone worry…"

"Weiss, this is _serious_ ," Blake scolded her gently but firmly.

"I'm sorry…" she whimpered as she buried her face back against Ruby.

Blake just sighed, knowing she couldn't stay mad at Weiss; she would be freaking out too in this situation.

"Okay," she sighed. "We'll see if we can put a report in with the police. I don't know what they can do, but we can at least take some comfort in knowing the authorities are aware. Otherwise, let's try and stay calm. We can go out and celebrate you graduating; _anything_ to get your mind off it, okay?"

Ruby finally pulled away, but left her hands on Weiss's shoulders as she nodded her head, agreeing with Blake.

"Okay," Weiss mumbled.

They waited for Yang to come back, after running the entire circle the exterior hallway made around the auditoriums, saying she didn't see any suspicious figure lingering about. Still, the group of girls were all on high alert now as they exited the building. Weiss couldn't help the flutter of her heart again as she watched Yang and Blake scrutinize every person at every intersection they passed through from the front seat, Weiss leaning against Ruby in the back. The entire car ride, Ruby never stopped the threading of her fingers through Weiss's hair, the movement more comforting than the girl probably realized.

Throughout their time at lunch however, at a simple small café in town, Weiss's mood lifted and her paranoia simmered to a tolerable level. She couldn't feel any immediate anxieties, assuming her stalker had decided to leave her be for a while. After letting her friends know, the rest of lunch was filled with jokes and laughter, and Weiss was finally able to bask in the joy of having graduated.

They even skipped going to the police.

Once it got out that Weiss had a home theater, it was instantly decided by Yang that they finish up the day with a movie marathon. Perhaps more out of the unease of letting her friends go and leave her alone than actually wanting to partake in the marathon, Weiss readily agreed. Soon, the four were walking into her house, and after glancing up and down her street and still failing to see any elusive figure, her spirits lifted even more.

However, that peace was not to last…

* * *

Her scroll ringing at five-thirty the next morning is what woke Weiss from her slumber. Groggily, she lifted the device to her ear.

"H-Hello?"

"Weiss, it's Glynda."

The heiress was instantly wide awake, knowing if Glynda was calling her this early in the morning, it was for a good reason.

Though Weiss was hesitant to use the term 'good' if the woman's frantic voice was any indication.

"What's going on?" Weiss asked with an impending sense of dread.

"There was a break-in at the Home last night," Glynda relayed. "Pyrrha came in this morning to start her shift to find the glass in the front doors broken, our third shift nurse, Sun, unconscious on the third floor, and…"

"And what?" Weiss asked, though the tears already streaming down her face had her knowing the answer before Glynda even said it.

"Ruby's missing."

Weiss leaned over the side of her bed and wretched.

Not fifteen minutes later, however, she was pulling into the lot of the Home, nearly forgetting to turn the car off in her haste. She sprinted past two police cars on her way in, and their presence only solidified how real this situation was.

Ruby was missing.

She had been _kidnapped_.

And Weiss had the nauseating feeling her stalker had everything to do with it.

"Glynda!" she cried upon running up to the woman behind the front desk, busy talking to one of the many cops.

"I'm so sorry, Weiss," the woman tried to console, pulling the heiress into a hug.

"She's going to be okay," Weiss whispered, mostly to assure herself rather than anyone else. "She _has_ to be okay."

"Miss Schnee?" a cop spoke up once Weiss pulled away from Glynda. "Is there anything you can tell us about the situation? Do you know who could have done this? Why?"

"I-I… I can only think of one person," Weiss mumbled, doing her best to wipe any tears away in order to seem calm and controlled.

"Qrow…" Glynda growled, piecing everything together as well.

"I think… I think he's been stalking me," Weiss continued to explain, shocking Glynda and the cop right off the bat. "Someone's been following me lately, but I've never been able to see him clearly enough. I don't know…why he would have been tailing me all this time if Ruby was always his target though."

"Are you and Miss Rose together often?" the cop questioned. "If that's the case, he might have been studying when you were most likely to be away from her."

Weiss just nodded—the only thing she could do in that moment without breaking down.

"With your permission," the policeman explained to Glynda, "we'll examine any security footage, question the nurse that was on duty at the time, and begin our investigation."

"Can I see the security recording too?" Weiss asked. "I… I need to see it."

"Weiss, I don't think—." Glynda started only to be cut off.

" _Please_."

The cop—whose badge read 'Officer Lionheart'—looked to Glynda for confirmation before the woman sighed and nodded. Weiss thanked her quietly before following Lionheart to the back of the front office.

"This mess was here when the first shift nurse first arrived," Lionheart explained as he saw Weiss absorbing the wreckage in the office, papers thrown everywhere haphazardly, any drawer or cabinet left wide open. "We assume he went back here to look for Miss Rose's room number. Aside from the office and her room, nothing else has been disturbed."

Weiss shuddered at the thought of what Ruby's room could possibly look like now. Had she been able to put up much of a struggle? Weiss wasn't sure she wanted to find out.

"According to Mr Wukong, this all happened about three AM." The officer sat at the computer monitor and rewound the video to a little before three.

Weiss steeled herself as Lionheart pressed play.

At two-fifty-two, Ruby was sound asleep in her bed. At two-fifty-four, the door to her room opened, and a dark figure slipped in, shutting the door behind him. The figure pulled a roll of duct tape from his jacket before all but pouncing on the bed and taping Ruby's mouth. Ruby woke up at the sudden disturbance, and even from the low quality of the footage, and the fact the camera was a good distance away from the scene below it, Weiss could still clearly see the fear in Ruby's eyes as she struggled with the man above her.

The man appeared to be saying something, and soon Ruby stilled, fear turning to surprise as tears leaked from her eyes. Weiss had to remind herself to breathe and she swallowed a tight knot in her throat as she continued watching.

Whatever the man had said to Ruby had her cooperating instantly, for she no longer was thrashing as the man continued to tape her wrists and ankles. When she was thrown unceremoniously over the man's shoulder, Weiss had to suppress a growl.

As the pair left Ruby's room, Officer Lionheart cut to another camera that followed them out into the hallway. Immediately, Weiss saw Sun sprawled unconscious on the floor, and, though she didn't know the boy too well, her heart went out to him nonetheless.

When Ruby began to struggle again, Weiss hardened her focus. Ruby had managed to kick the man in the chest hard enough for him to drop her, and once she landed on the floor—what looked to be painfully on her side, Weiss observed with another crack to her heart—she quickly squirmed over to Sun's side. It all happened so fast, and before Weiss knew it, a powerful blow had been landed to Ruby's head and she was out like a light, the man continuing his escape with ease.

"Wait!" Weiss cried as Lionheart exited the video. "Go back to when she breaks free!"

Glancing to Weiss curiously, Lionheart did as she requested before letting Weiss take over. She paused the video and pointed as Ruby stretched out her hands towards Sun, both of them on the floor and only centimeters apart.

"There!" she exclaimed. "She reaches out towards him! Why?"

Inching the video forward frame by frame, an object could be seen briefly on the footage before whatever it was found safety in Ruby's pajama bottom's pocket. Hope lifted in Weiss's chest as an idea came to her.

"His scroll," she mumbled.

"What?" Lionheart asked.

Weiss didn't answer him, however, instead running out of the office and seeking out Glynda, who was out in the parking lot and checking on Sun, being treated in the rig of an ambulance.

"Sun!" Weiss shouted as she came to a screeching halt at the back of the vehicle. "Is your scroll missing?"

Both the boy and Glynda looked to Weiss curiously at her frantic question, and then to the officer running up behind her.

"Weiss? What's going on?" Glynda asked.

"Do you have your scroll?" Weiss just asked Sun again.

"Um, now that you mention it, no," the boy replied as he searched his pockets, a curious look overcoming his features at its disappearance.

Weiss surprised everyone when she smiled, even going as far as laughing.

"Weiss, maybe you should sit down," Glynda told her, beginning to direct the heiress to the edge of the ambulance.

"No!" Weiss exclaimed, breaking away from the woman. "Ruby grabbed Sun's scroll as she was being taken! Ruby has a _scroll_ on her! That means we can track her, right?"

Lionheart, Glynda, and Sun all looked to each other before smiles broke on all their faces in turn. Sun followed Weiss's example and began laughing, Glynda just sighed heavily with a hand to her heart, and Lionheart clapped a hand to Weiss's shoulder.

"Indeed we can, Miss Schnee," he affirmed. "Good eye there. I'll get my boys right on it."

"Please let me know once you discover something," Weiss requested.

As soon as Lionheart reentered the Home, Weiss collapsed against the rig of the ambulance. Glynda was at her side in an instance, rubbing her back as she heard Sun sigh behind her.

"We'll find her, Weiss," Glynda reassured her.

"I know," Weiss whispered. "She'll be alright. If it is Qrow who has her, I doubt he'll do anything extreme. He most likely just wants his daughter back."

"Didn't he qualify for parole right about this time?" Glynda added. "If he doesn't report in to his parole officer after a certain period of time, they'll be looking for him strictly because of that. We'll catch him."

Sighing again, Weiss closed her eyes momentarily. "I sure hope so."

In answer to their prayers, Lionheart returned outside with an encouraging, but stern look.

"We were able to identify her attacker from the video," the officer began to explain. "It is indeed the man you feared, Miss Schnee, Qrow Branwen."

Weiss glowered, and if looks could kill, Qrow would have been dead several times over by now.

"According to his parole officer, he's renting a small flat in the city, but I doubt he would return there with Miss Rose. Regardless, I have officers on the way to the address while we're attempting to track Mr Wukong's scroll."

"We got an address, sir!" a young officer exclaimed, running out of the Home. "A house on the outskirts of the city. It's an isolated area, but there is a lone building on the property."

"She's there," Weiss stated. "Officer Lionheart, please let me come with you."

"Weiss—!" Glynda tried to cut in again.

" _Please!_ " Weiss cried, a single sob breaking through. "I love her! I have to be there for her!"

Officer Lionheart simply stood still blinking at Weiss before heaving a sigh and chuckling.

"Well, how can I say no to such fierce determination?"

Even though Weiss had been granted permission to accompany Officer Lionheart, as four police cruisers pulled up a distance away from the targeted address, the cop turned to fix Weiss with a hard stare.

"You do exactly as I say, understand? I'm already going to get hell from the Chief for letting a civilian 'interfere' with a hostage situation, if anything happens to you on top of that, it's my ass on the line."

"Yes, sir," Weiss replied, equally as serious. "I wouldn't wish to do anything that could jeopardize the situation, or Ruby's safety."

Lionheart allowed a smile at that. "Smart girl," he mumbled.

As the duo got out of the car, Lionheart gathered the rest of his men and set about a plan, while Weiss turned to observe the house before them. The sun had risen hours earlier, but the threat of rain had the day looking bleary and gray. Perfect weather for the situation, Weiss thought grimly.

No lights appeared to be on in the house, though Weiss figured it was because Qrow didn't want anyone to know the building was occupied, obviously. He may be a bastard, but Weiss knew Qrow wasn't dumb. There was likely a reason he had been able to get away with his crimes for so long.

Still, if Weiss had anything to say about it, that ended today.

In her observation of the premises, Weiss also recognized the house from Ruby's file. This was her childhood home. The exterior of the building seemed to be in lackluster shape, so maybe the house had been empty ever since that fateful day ten years ago. Qrow probably had staked out the property, and upon finding it empty, determined it would be the perfect place to take Ruby upon abducting her.

"We're ready, Miss Schnee," Lionheart finally addressed her, now equipped with a sniper rifle and donning a bullet proof vest, the same as all his men. "If you really wish to rescue Miss Rose, I implore you wear one of these."

Weiss took the vest and secured it around herself before taking a small circular object from him as well.

"This is a transmitter and mic," the cop explained. "Place it in your ear, and you'll be able to communicate with us from inside. We're going to send you in first, as you can easily fit in one of the windows. Find Miss Rose, and once it's confirmed she's safe and secure, we'll make our move on Qrow. Unfortunately, I'm not authorized to give you a firearm, so you'll have to be very, _very_ careful, Miss Schnee."

"Yes, sir," Weiss repeated, along with a nod.

Lionheart returned her nod before he turned to his men.

"Get into position, and hold until I give the signal. I shall help Miss Schnee gain entrance into the house."

"Sir!"

With Lionheart leading the way, he and Weiss carefully shuffled to the side of the house, where a window was conveniently left cracked. Peering into the frame, Lionheart whispered, "clear," before lifting it ever so carefully. Weiss's heart was thrumming in her ears as she cautiously jumped up onto the windowsill. Sending one last glance over her shoulder at the officer, she nodded.

"Good luck," Lionheart offered her before she slid inside, thanking the heavens she had happened to grab her quietest shoes today. Lionheart closed the window to its previous position before slinking away.

Weiss remained still, fear regrettably mounting within her steadily, the gravity of the situation sinking in for the umpteenth time.

She was in a _murderer's_ house; decked out in police gear and searching for a loved one while men stood ready to descend outside, armed to the teeth.

Didn't this stuff only happen in TV shows?

Knowing standing wide open in the hallway wouldn't solve anything, Weiss set off slowly down the hallway. All the doors were closed, but her gut feeling screamed Ruby was in one of these rooms.

The question was: Where was Qrow?

Peering in door number one led to a small bathroom that reeked of mold, and Weiss continued her shuffling. When the second door revealed a large, dark bedroom, Weiss figured this had been the master bedroom. Glancing to the third and final door at the very end of the hall—of course, Weiss thought sardonically—hope and nerves began to toil in her stomach.

Those emotions only increased as the last door was opened.

Weiss had to remind herself not to break down in tears with what greeted her.

Ruby was there, tape removed in favor of rope, tied to a chair which sat in front of a dusty, old desk. Her head was down, and Weiss could only hope she had managed to doze off. This nightmare would only be over quicker for her had she done so.

"Ruby?" Weiss called in a whisper as she made her way over to her, checking each and every corner of the room as she did so. "Ruby!"

She could barely make out the girl's eyes fluttering open in the dank dark, but as Ruby lifted her head, Weiss smiled.

"Wmph!" Ruby mumbled behind the tape across her mouth. Qrow apparently wasn't taking any chances.

The heiress tried to no avail to hold back the tears, but as she placed a shaky hand against Ruby's cheek, the first one fell.

"It's okay," she sobbed. "I'm getting you out of here, okay?"

Ruby's eyes were shining with tears, gratitude, and overflowing with love as she nodded, Weiss pressing a searing kiss to her forehead.

"Officer Lionheart," Weiss spoke, keeping her voice low, but loud enough to carry to the transceiver. "I've found Ruby. She's being kept in the back bedroom, but she's safe. I don't know where Qrow is, however."

Weiss had managed to peel the tape from Ruby's lips during her relay, and it was as if the tape fluttering to the floor was what triggered everything.

Time seemed to still, but everything still happened so fast.

The closet door behind her opened, and a dark figure stumbled out, setting Ruby off instantly, yet incoherently.

Lionheart's response went unheard, Ruby's thrashing attracting all of her attention.

A sharp pain at the back of her neck had her crying out, and chilling laughter haunted her as she faltered to the floor.

Any small movement of her head had her body screaming in pain, but it would all be over soon as Qrow stepped into her line of sight, red eyes glistening, sinister grin stretching his lips, and the knife clutched in his hand dripping blood.

"Nice try, princess," he chuckled.

A foot came down on Weiss, and her world quickly became dark.

Yet, as the life slowly left her, she managed one last glance at Ruby, whose mouth was open as she continued to struggle violently.

Weiss had just succumbed to the darkness as the most heart-wrenching, guttural scream finally broke free of all restraints.


	13. Chapter XIII

**Here it is, everyone! The finale of Love is Soundless! Short, sweet, and to the point. Despite the bumps and bruises it took to get here, I'm really proud with the overall outcome. Even with my motivation basically gone (now that this is finished), I was still able to crank out this chapter and have it end exactly like I had planned since the beginning. I tried something a bit new here, so please bare that in mind when leaving your final reviews. I won't say anything up here so I don't spoil it, but hopefully you'll get it once you read.**

 **Anyway, thank you, thank you,** _ **thank you**_ **to each and every one of you. It's been over a year since this story's beginning, and yet never once did any of you give me hell when updates became few and far between, when I put the story on hiatus as I basically rewrote its first five chapters, or for me going back and forth between what stories I'm going to start and then cancelling them all in one fell swoop. Again, if anyone missed that, I'm taking a long break from writing. I hope to one day come back to it, but we'll see. Maybe I'll see you all in a few oneshots here and there, but anything longer than that is currently out of the question. X Marks the Heart will remain on here, but for now, it is on indefinite hiatus.**

 **Last thing, this is now my most successful story on this site, and I just want to thank you all again for making it so popular. Maybe I should try publishing this one now instead of Sucker Punch, huh?**

 **Anyway-anyway, I've kept you all long enough. So long, farewell, final thank you, and please review!**

* * *

 **Chapter XIII**

A loud, incessant buzzing in her ears finally roused Weiss back to consciousness. However, upon waking up in an empty white room, her panic spiked.

"H-Hello?"

She shuddered at the echo that carried her voice, and ended up having to cover her ears as the noise persisted, like it was taunting her with no answer. Her body was sluggish and heavy and she pulled herself to her feet, yet she persevered, her goal the sole door on the far side of the room.

Her legs gave out once finally reaching the exit, and she all but tumbled through the doorway. The hallway she ended up in was the complete opposite of the room: pitch black, the droning buzzing having cut off.

Gathering herself back up, Weiss started slowly down the hallway, stumbling every other step on legs made from lead.

"Ruby?" she tried calling out.

She immediately fell back to the floor, hands covering her ears once again as a loud, terrified scream assaulted all her senses. The sound invaded her entire being, her hands doing nothing to keep the haunting noise at bay. Tears began to leak from Weiss's eyes.

That scream belonged to Ruby.

"P-Please…" Weiss cried, hands now clawing at her head as the scream continued. "Please stop."

Her plea worked as the cries tapered off. Weiss remained curled in a protective ball until the silence lasted a full two minutes before peering out uncertainly.

A doorway at the end of the hallway was now emitting a comforting light; nothing like the aggressive white that had greeted her in this realm.

Nerves shaken and body still laden with weight, Weiss trudged onwards. Stopping in front of the doorway, she couldn't see in past the beaming wall of light, and so she barreled on through.

This time she collapsed out of relief.

"Ruby!"

The girl was sitting with her back to Weiss, hunched forward over the lone bed that otherwise occupied the room.

Ruby didn't turn at the sound of her voice.

"Ruby?"

Struggling to her feet once again, Weiss cautiously approached the girl. Before she could reach her however, a familiar voice had her stopping.

"Ruby, you need rest," Glynda Goodwitch spoke as she entered the room through the light barrier. "The doctor said she's stable."

At the woman's words, pain flared at the back of Weiss's neck, she started choking on her breath, and a repetitious beeping filled her head. Stumbling forward, she let out a strangled scream at just _who_ occupied the bed.

"Wiss…" Ruby mumbled, taking the Schnee's hand as she continued to lay unconscious before her.

Weiss's hand began to burn, and she screamed.

* * *

"Weiss. Weiss, wake up, dear."

She was scared to open her eyes. What was to greet her now? The unfamiliar voice gave her pause as well, though a gentle touch to her forehead seemed to send her worries running as an overwhelming sense of calm washed over her.

"Weiss," the voice repeated lovingly.

Hesitantly, Weiss opened her eyes again, only to find herself staring into an all-too-familiar silver.

The red-tinged hair, the cherubic smile, that youthful beauty…

"R-Ruby?"

She flinched, waiting for that dreadful wail to return, but when a gentle chuckle sounded instead, she looked back to the angel before her.

"I'm flattered, dear, but I'm afraid I'm not who you wish."

Weiss blinked, and the image before her contorted into what was truly before her; though the differences were so minimal, Weiss had to truly study what even changed.

Facial features hardened, silver eyes darkened to mercury, hair grew longer, yet kept its reddish color, and aura matured. Weiss gulped.

"Y-You're…?"

"Summer Rose," the woman finished, helping Weiss to sit up. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Weiss."

Weiss rubbed her temple as she looked around. The room she was in now was unfamiliar once more, but this time it was decorated. Bed sheets pooled at her stomach, and Summer occupied a large, comfy-looking chair to her right. The light was natural, and she could even hear birds chirping from the window to her left.

"Where…?"

Summer's smile simply softened as she handed Weiss a glass of water she procured seemingly from nowhere.

"I know you have many questions, dear, and I hope I can answer them all in due time, but first… How do you feel? How's your neck?"

"My…neck?"

Weiss reached a careful hand to the back of her neck, and gasped at the pain that shot through her from the touch. Pulling her hand back, her stomach rolled at the sight of blood.

"W-What… What is this?!"

Summer immediately leaned towards her, taking her bloody hand in her own.

"Sssh, sssh…" she soothed. "You're fine, Weiss; I promise, okay?"

"But I'm… I'm bleeding!" the frantic heiress exclaimed frightfully. "What happened? Where am I? And what was all that before?"

"What do you last remember, dear?" Summer asked.

Weiss clenched her eyes shut as she thought.

 _Flash_.

A dark room smelling of mold.

 _Flash._

Ruby tied to a chair.

 _Flash._

Stinging pain.

 _Flash._

Red eyes hungry for blood.

 _Flash._

 _"Nice try, princess."_

 _Flash._

That haunting scream.

 _Flash._

Black.

Gasping, blue eyes shot open.

"Qrow!" Weiss cried. Looking to Summer, she searched the woman's eyes for answers after each question fired. "What happened to him? What happened to _Ruby_?! Am I d-dead? I can't leave her! I need to get out of here!"

She was halfway out of the bed before Summer gently pushed her back to the mattress. Not once did that tender, loving smile flicker.

"I can show you," the woman answered, "but first you need to _calm down_ , Weiss. Your situation is delicate; we cannot risk your heart failing again."

"My situation? My heart failing _again_?"

Sighing, Summer nodded. When the woman made eye contact with Weiss again, however, the room around them changed. Weiss immediately recognized the scene, namely, the figure with her head downturned in the middle of the room.

"This…?"

"Just watch," Summer soothed, her hand reassuring upon Weiss's shoulder.

And watch Weiss did; though the dissociative feeling upon seeing herself barge into the room and interact with Ruby in the very same way she had a short time ago almost caused her to lose consciousness once more. She surely would have, were it not for Summer's presence at her side.

Her stomach lurched as she watched Qrow emerge from the closet behind her, and she yearned to call out, hoping her other self would hear and not suffer the same fate.

Her wish was futile, however, as she was made to endure the sight of herself being stabbed in the back of the neck, of her collapsing to the floor in front of a now viciously struggling Ruby, of Qrow stomping onto her head and sending her into the world she now found herself trapped in.

Yet the scene didn't fade out then; it kept playing. Though the other Weiss continue to lay motionless on the floor, Ruby continued thrashing, screaming, wailing.

On nothing but adrenaline and fear alone, the brunette broke free of the ropes binding her, all but collapsing onto the floor and crawling towards Weiss's prone form. She was babbling nonsensically, though Weiss heard syllables of her name amidst the tears. Her throat burned as she felt tears of her own trail down her cheeks.

Lionheart and his crew finally barged in then, guns aimed at Qrow as they shouted for him to get on the ground. Qrow resisted initially, taking a brazen step towards Ruby, the knife still dripping Weiss's blood poised threateningly, but the warning shot that grazed his leg had him on the floor the very next second.

As Qrow was escorted out of the room, Lionheart approached the unconscious Weiss and crazed Ruby, the brunette now having pulled Weiss into her lap, bending over her body protectively as she continued to lay her heart bare.

Weiss couldn't hear the words Lionheart spoke, but they obviously did little to calm Ruby as she instead only clutched Weiss tighter, even going as far as angling her body away from the officer.

More futile back and forth took place before Lionheart eventually looked over his shoulder to a paramedic and nodded solemnly. The medic walked over behind Ruby—completely unaware in her grief—before she pulled out a needle, whatever fluid it contained released to flood Ruby's system.

Even though Weiss was watching the replay on mute, she could still hear the deafening silence as Ruby fell forward, completely unconscious.

"What did they do?!" Weiss frantically asked Summer, her voice raw from her tears as she looked to the woman for answers. "What did they do to her?!"

Summer continued to watch with a sad smile as more paramedics came onto the scene, loading both Weiss and Ruby onto stretchers.

"They had to sedate her," she eventually replied. "As soon as you fell unconscious, she snapped. The paramedics couldn't get to you, and so the only way to help you, was to put Ruby to sleep." The scene before them changed to the rig of an ambulance as Summer continued, "They were able to stop your bleeding in the ambulance, but you lost a lot of blood in Ruby's arms. You flat-lined on the way to hospital, but luckily they were able to revive you." The scene changed to an operating room, Weiss on the table face down at the doctors poked and prodded at her neck. "The blade of the knife hit your spinal cord, so the doctors went in to assess the damage."

Weiss gulped, remembering the higher the injury to the spinal cord, the more damage occurs, from her Biology class.

"A-And?"

A final scene change to a private hospital room, Weiss in the bed, hooked up to various machines and an air mask, Ruby asleep in the chair next to her.

Summer shook her head and spoke, "We won't know the damage until you wake."

"And how do I do that?" Weiss asked next. "I'm not awake right now? Then where am I? What are you, and how am I able to do all this?"

"You should be more concerned about waking up, Weiss," Summer's motherly tone turned serious all of a sudden. It still had a calm undertone, yet it was firm, resolute; like a mother scolding her child. "Don't leave her, Weiss; not like this. Not when you've helped her come so far. To leave her life now will destroy her."

Weiss felt another wave of tears gather behind her eyelids.

"I don't _want_ to leave Ruby!" she cried. "I _love_ your daughter!"

Summer's smile turn loving once more as she stepped closer to Weiss.

"Then reach for her, Weiss," she explained. "She's grasping at you, all you need to do is connect. Close your eyes, search for her, and never let go."

Weiss immediately closed her eyes tight, her entire body tensing as she searched, looking for _anything_ to bring her back to Ruby.

Just as she was about to ask Summer how she would know where Ruby was, she saw it. Or more…she felt it. An amazing warmth encompassed her, similar to Summer's, but this time familiar; so familiar. Love filled her entire being, and she knew it was Ruby's love. This was Ruby calling out for her, her final plea for Weiss's return. Weiss was beaming as she reached out in her mind. She could almost feel their fingers brush, she could almost see Ruby's smile, hear her breathless giggles.

Finally, they made contact, grasping at each other and promising to never let go again. As Weiss felt herself begin to fade, she heard Summer's final wish.

"Take care of my baby girl."

Weiss wanted to reassure Summer, to thank her for walking her through the realm of her unconscious, but she couldn't. All she could do was feel herself rushing back home.

* * *

A repetitive beep slowly roused her, and though it seemed less ominous than before, Weiss was still fearful to open her eyes. What if she had failed? What if she still wouldn't truly be _awake_?

The gentle breathing beside her, and the warmth surrounding her hand, however, said otherwise.

Cracking bleary eyes open, dazed ice blue immediately zeroed in on a blur of red.

Weiss almost burst into tears.

Ruby was asleep, both her hands encasing Weiss's left. Her head was bowed, her bangs covering her face, but Weiss grimaced at the telltale frown on her face.

She smiled coyly. Time to fix that.

Unfortunately, her plan didn't go as expected. As she tried to gather her voice, she choked on air, the tight mask still helping her breathe. As she was sent into a coughing fit, silver eyes shot open, Weiss's hand being squeezed instinctually from fear.

A shocked, yet absolutely ecstatic squeal is what brought her coughs under control, and when she could finally open her eyes again, she found watery silver staring back.

Reaching for her mask, Weiss moved it aside.

"H-Hey…" she rasped.

Ruby choked out a sob before she was nearly on top of Weiss in the bed trying to hug her. Weiss chuckled, paying no mind to the pain it sent down her throat, instead choosing to bask in the bliss and wrap her arms around Ruby as best she could.

"You…d-dolt. Did you r-really think I…wasn't c-coming back?"

Ruby's shoulders shook from both laughter and tears as she pulled away from Weiss's neck. Weiss didn't let her get too far in her drawback though, pulling her close before Ruby could react and kissing the girl on the lips.

Another sob broke free from the brunette before she feverishly returned the kiss. Weiss only let her pull away when they were both out of breath.

"I love you, Ruby Rose," she spoke clearly and seriously, though a few tears still leaked from the heiress's eyes. "I'm not going anywhere."

Matching tears continued to fall from Ruby before the girl was squeezing her hand, another telling grin lighting her face.

"What?" Weiss asked, smiling in sheer reaction to seeing Ruby so elated.

Ruby wiped the tears from her eyes before she leaned close to Weiss, the grip on the silverette's hand only strengthening. Hot breath tickled her neck as Ruby's nose nuzzled right beneath her ear. Weiss was entranced, and her stomach lurched pleasantly as Ruby opened her mouth.

An angel finally spoke.

" _Weiss…"_


End file.
